Another Twist in Fate
by blueboarderchick
Summary: Set in New Moon prior to Jacob's change. As Bella becomes more dependent on Jacob, someone will come between them. But that is just the beginning of what is in store for Bella. There are twist and turns around every corner.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was quickly becoming dependent on my time with Jacob to fill the whole that _he_ left behind. I knew it was bad of me to use Jacob like that, but I couldn't help it. He was my sun, brightening my dark and lonely days. But as much as Jacob brought life back to me, a part of me still couldn't and didn't want to get over and forget _him_. Although I wanted Jacob to complete and fill in that missing piece of me he just couldn't. But I was sure that he would be damned if he wasn't going to try his hardest to fill the gapping hole. And I was selfish enough to let him try.

And that is why as per usual I was on my way to La Push, to spend my Saturday with Jake. We were going to go beach for the day. It was still pretty chilly outside, but otherwise it wouldn't be Washington. My truck chugged along the familiar road to Jake's. As I pulled up to the old and red home, I see Jake standing on the porch waiting for me as my truck can be heard over a mile away.

"Bella!" Jacob excitedly yells as he runs over to the truck. As soon as I set one foot on the ground I am already being lifted back off into a giant bear grip that can only be described as a "Jacob hug."

"Hey Jake. How are you doing today?"

"Well better now that you're here" he says as he smiles but I can still see a hint of sadness in his eyes. I feel bothered by that, Jacob is always happy and the sadness just does not look right in his eyes.

"What's wrong Jake?"

"Oh nothing new. Embry is still giving me and Quil the cold shoulder. I just wish I new why he turned on us. Ya know?"

"I don't Jake. There must be a good reason though. I mean he is your best friend. That has to still mean something to him" I told him trying to sound understanding though on the inside I questioned if there really does exist such a reason to blow off your two lifetime best friends.

"Maybe" Jake muttered.

I did not like seeing my sun shining so dimly. I made a decision to try and fix this for Jacob. It is the least I can do after all he has done for me.

"Well what are we standing around here for, let's head to the beach" Jacob said taking me out of my thoughts.

"Okay. Can we stop by the store for a couple of bottles of water and snacks on the way though."

"Sure, sure."

We began to walk towards the shop, its only a few blocks from Jacob's house and only a block from the beach. I went in to grab what I wanted from inside while Jacob stayed outside and talked to the son of one Billy's friends, Seth. I picked up a few bottles of water, a can of sour cream Pringles and a Milky Way. I paid and walked back outside and saw Jacob standing alone and looking both sad and angry staring at something I couldn't see around the corner of the story. I approached him slowly, never seeing Jacob look so upset.

"Jake is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"Nope, nothing is wrong. Let's just get out of here."

I look around the corner of the building to see four very large men. But after a second I think I recognize one of them as Embry. Although it is hard to tell seeing how he has changed so much since that first time I saw him in Jake's garage. He is now very tall, maybe 6'6", and incredibly built. Where he was once very lanky he now bulked up an unbelievable amount. And apparently he is not ashamed of his new physique seeing how he is not wearing a shirt, but only a pair of cut offs. I can't help but stare at him and think how gorgeous he has become.

"Bells. BELLA!"

"Oh sorry Jake. I just…um… I couldn't…when did Embry get so big?"

"Uh. I guess right before he starting hanging out with Sam and his group."

I gave my bag of water and snacks to Jacob and started to walk away when I heard Jacob.

"Bella, where are you going? He's not even worth your time. Let's go to the beach."

"No Jake. He needs to know what an ass he's being to you and Quil. Just because he starts working out is no reason to ditch his best friends. Give one minute and then we'll go to the beach."

As I turn to walk towards the new giant sized Embry, I notice that he's turned his back towards me while talking to the largest and who I assumed was the leader, Sam Uley. I walked up behind him but he did not acknowledge me, though I knew he knew that I was there, all three of his new friends were looking at me with questioning looks. I ignored them and focused on the boy I am here to talk to. I cleared my throat and still nothing. So I proceed to reach up and tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, Embry. You know it is polite to look at someone while they are speaking to you. Well fine be rude. That seems to be all you can do lately. Ditching you two best friends for these overgrown guys is just wrong. Do you know how hurt Quil and Jake are that their friend gave them the boot? Are you even listening you ass?" But as I finished I noticed he was slightly shaking.

"Yes I am listening, but you have no clue what the hell you are talking about so you can just shut up and leave me alone and mind your own fucking business. Now go and run al-"

He yelled at me only turning to look at me as he said his last sentence. He then proceeded to stare at me with wide eyes and a slack jaw. But as inspected his expression it was his eyes that held my attention. They were like dark chocolate orbs, filled with admiration and surprise.

I pulled my eyes away from his, trying to remember why I came over here other than to be close to him. I shook my head and blink ed a few times reminding myself of Jacob.

"Well for your information, Jacob is my friend so it is my business. So…good-bye."

I turned to leave and made it about half way back to Jacob when I heard Embry yell out for me.

"Bella! Wait! Please!"

But I kept walking. But then I felt a shock go through me as I felt him grab my shoulder.

"I said wait. Jeez. I um am sorry for yelling at you like that. You're right I am rude sometimes. I'm trying to work on that. But hey...uh…what are you doing today? Do you wanna hang out. I could make it up to you. I could buy you some ice cream."

"First off, it is way too cold for ice cream. But I guess the cold doesn't bother you seeing you are wearing next to nothing. Second, its not me that you need to make up being rude. I would say that would be Jacob and Quil, you remember them right, you friends? And lastly, I am hanging out with Jacob today, so no I don't want to hang out with you."

I was feeling very proud of myself for keeping my cool and confidence, when I heard Embry growl at my last point. I wondered who growls at another person. Maybe it was the drugs he was doing to get so large.

"Fine. What about tomorrow? Are you free then?"

"No. Busy. With Jake. Like always. Why the sudden interest? I mean you can hang out with me, but not with your best friends. What is up with you Embry? I thought you were a really sweet and nice guy. But I am having trouble believing that here lately."

"I am. I swear! Just things have been…different lately. I would explain more if I could, I really would. Can't we just hang out, at least once. Give me a shot you were right in your first judgment of me, please."

"I want to believe you. I do, Embry, but I can't. And I won't hang out with you while you're ignoring Jake. Maybe when you work out that friendship, we can create one of our own but not before then. It would hurt Jake, and won't do that" I said fully meaning every word, but somehow felt like I was betraying myself. Like I should just put everything aside and be Embry's friend. I felt a pull to him that I couldn't explain.

"I understand that you don't want to hurt Jake. And neither do I, but can't you reconsider. I want to be Jake's friend again. I just can't right now, but I will again in time. But can't we be friends in the mean time."

"Nope. Now if you will excuse me. I have to get back to my friend. See you around…or not. I guess that is entirely up to you and what you choose to do."

With that I walked back to a seriously concerned and confused looking Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Even after it had been a week since I saw Embry outside of the store, I couldn't stop thinking of him. I found myself daydreaming about his gorgeous, deep brown eyes. I just tried to shrug it off. I mean he did look completely different than the last time I saw him. Maybe the shock was just affecting me. No matter the reasoning I had to get a hold of myself at least in front of Jacob. I doubt he would be thrilled to know I daydream about his ex-best friend.

"So what would you like to do today Bells?" Jacob asked as we sat on the couch watching a cooking show. I knew he only left in on this for me. Everything had been about what I wanted lately, or who I was kidding, about me all the time when it came to Jacob. So I decided that today should be about Jake.

"Well didn't you tell me that you got the parts you needed yesterday to finish the Rabbit? How about you finish and I keep you company."

"Okay, sounds great. Then you can be the first official passenger for the test drive! Oh maybe we can go into Port Angeles and celebrate" He said so excitedly. It really was so easy to make Jacob happy. It's like he didn't have a care in the world to worry about.

"Sounds great Jake! We could go see a movie or something. Well let's get to work then."

After 2 hours of Jacob working and me watching, Jake's stomach decided to grace us with some noise.

"Jeez Jake, sounds like you haven't eaten in years!" I laughed.

"I know my appetite has really been getting big lately. It's like I am never full anymore. Why don't I go fix us some sandwiches and sodas."

"I can do it Jake. It's not like I am doing too much here."

"Nah that's okay. I don't mind. 'Sides I should check up on Dad and make sure he doesn't need anything." He said as he walked out of the garage and towards the house.

I stood up to stretch and walked over to the front of the car. I was looking under the hood trying to figure out how Jake did it. It all looked like a lot of metal and mess.

"Hey" a deep voice uttered as I jumped out of my skin. I turned around to come face to chest with a very good looking and shirtless Embry.

"Hi" I squeaked out in a tiny voice. Inside I was screaming at myself to stop staring at his finely chiseled chest and bronze skin. Why was I thinking this way, finely chiseled? Who says that? I look up to find that that too was a mistake, because then I couldn't look away from his beautiful, big eyes. I shook my head and too a step back to only find my back against the car.

"Careful there" he chuckled softly has he continued to stare deep into my eyes.

"What are doing here?"

"I came looking for Jake. But I like what I found better."

"Well Jake's inside the house. I sure he will be glad to see you. Are here to work out your issues?"

"Trying to. Though I definitely foresee some bumps along the way. But I really was telling the truth Bella. I do want to be friends with Jake. I miss him and Quil. It's just hard right now. A lot is going on and I am trying to deal with things the best way I can. It's just difficult."

"Don't you think talking to your two best friends would probably help you with whatever you going through. Talking to someone can help. Even if it's not about the problem itself. It;s nice knowing someone else is there for you. That's why I love being with Jacob so much." I heard Embry growl. I wondered about this habit he seems to have but ignored the thought for the moment. "Jacob helps me out just by being there. I am sure he can do the same for you."

"Do you think you could help me? Listen to me maybe…if you don't terribly mind. I mean…I don't thinking talking to Jake would be best at the moment. I am sure I will but not now. I can't. But I feel completely comfortable with you. At ease." He finished looking at me so hopeful. I felt like I had to help him. I wanted to help him. I knew that I should worry about what that would do to Jacob, but I just couldn't find myself caring enough.

"Okay."

"Really?! Oh Bella thank you! You won't regret it. I promise, I'll do anything you want me to. Just say the word and it's yours."

"Be friends with Jake again."

"Bella" he groaned. "We've been over that. I will, just not now. Now is time for our friendship."

"But you promise to work on yours with Jake in the near future right?"

"Yes of course. When the time's right. Look I have to go now. Can we hang out soon? Maybe tomorrow? I know you spend a lot of time with Jacob, but maybe you could spare some of your time for me."

"I really sorry Embry. But I already promised Jacob that we would go to Port Angeles tomorrow. He finishing up the Rabbit today and we are taking it for a celebratory ride into town to commemorate his hard work." He looked so let down, for a fraction of a second a considered canceling on Jake.

"Oh its okay. I understand. Maybe some other time then." He started to walk away head down and shoulders hunched forward.

"Wait! Embry wait. What about after school Tuesday? I work Monday, but I am free Tuesday. We can grab something to eat at the diner in town." He looked up at me with so much joy in his eyes and the widest smile I had ever seen on him. He nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Yeah! I'd love to. See you at 3 then."

"Okay. Sounds great. I'll see you then Embry." He walked away after stealing one more glance at me and he had still had his wide grin plastered on his face. I noticed he had a little pop in his step and couldn't stop myself before thinking how cute it was that he so excited to spend time with me. I stood there looking into the forest even after I couldn't see him. I heard Jake walking up and turned to look at him.

"Hey here's your sandwich. Sorry it took so long, Dad needed some help with something. What were you looking at?" He said looking into the forest where Embry had just disappeared through.

"Nothing. Thought I heard something." I thought Jake knowing I had plans with Embry would only hurt him. But I was determined to get there friendship back on track. Hopefully I would get a little farther with Embry concerning that on Tuesday.

* * *

I was finishing up folding the laundry, when I heard the horn. I looked out the window to see a very proud looking Jacob standing next to a working Rabbit. I grabbed my wallet and went out the door.

"Looks good Jake."

"Well thanks I do try hard and I appreciate the acknowledgment of my fine looking body" he said looking very smug.

"I meant the car Jacob."

"Sure, sure. Just keep telling yourself that Bells."

I simply let myself into the passenger seat without giving him a response. What was I suppose to say? 'Sure Jacob I may have thought you were sort of beautiful before, but know I can't stop thinking about the body that belongs to your ex-best friend that left you for a new group of friends.' I am sure that would go over real well.

After we drove in silence for a bit I decided the silence was an awkward kind, which was weird because Jacob and I never had those before.

"So what did you do today?"

"A few finishing touches on my baby here. Oh and you'll never guess who came by my house this morning." I was really hoping it was Embry, so I wouldn't feel the need to hide my hanging out with him on Tuesday. "Sam Uley. Can you believe it?" _Darn. Didn't see that one coming._ "He came by asking me weird questions, looking at me, getting all in my personal space. He is so freaking weird. I don't know if he pisses me off or freaks me out more."

"What kind of questions did he ask?"

"Had I grown a lot lately. Did I feel okay. Has my hunger increased. Then he was trying to feel my forehead. That's when I made my escape. The dude seriously needs to learn boundaries. Oh and the best part. Dad just sat there looking at me expectantly, like it was normal for Sam to be there questioning me in my own home." I noticed he started to tremble just a little. "Before I left Dad said Sam was just looking out for me and was concerned. Yeah right!"

We fell back into a silence, but soon we were at the movie theatre much to my relief. We chose an action film. Not that I really cared what we watched. As we walked up to the theatre, Jacob grabbed my hand to hold it. Itwasn't unusual behavior for us over the last couple of months. But this time he hand seemed too warm. I figured I was simply imagining it in my heard. I had too much on my mind and didn't see any of the movie really. Thinking back the questions that Sam asked Jacob earlier, I could answer all of them with a yes except the feeling well part. Jake seemed fine, well except being warmer than usual. _I wonder what that means. Is he going to get sick? Why would Sam even care?_

The movie ended and I was filled with questions I had no answers to. As we were driving back to Forks another driver cut us off almost forcing us off the road. Jake threw out a string of cuss words and started to not tremble but full on shake with anger.

"Jake calm down! It's alright. We're both fine. Calm down. Please!" I didn't want to tell him that he was scaring me the way he was shaking the whole car. He looked at me with a strange look. And then shook his head a few times and grabbed for my hand that was resting on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bella. I don't why I got so angry. I guess I don't want anyone to endanger you is all."

"I'm okay Jake, I promise. Let's just get home. We still have school in the morning."

"Ugg don't remind me. I try not to think of that place from Friday at 2 to Monday at 7:30." He then proceeded to laugh and joke the rest of the way home. I sat back and enjoyed it because he felt like my Jacob again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything…it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer._

**A/N: Thanks to Team 108.9, xxtwilightxobsessedxx, Literati Obsessed, KK8806, and babewithbrains88 for their reviews and support. And also to those that made this story a fav or added it to their alerts. Here is some quality time with Embry!!  
**

_Tuesday I was feeling oddly nervous. I couldn't concentrate at school all day, but only thought about my plans at the diner later. As I pulled up to the diner, I felt my heart pick up its pace. It's only Embry._ I thought to myself. I headed inside to get a table to find Embry was already there waiting for me.

"Hey Bella" he said excitedly. "I just wanted to th-thank you again for meeting with me. You have no idea what it means to me." He sounded slightly nervous.

"It's okay. I want to be here too." We ordered our drinks and I ordered my meal while he ordered what could be for a small army. We held the simple 'how have you been' and 'what was your day like' conversations. But as I food came the conversation turned more serious.

"My mom has just been freaking out on me lately. I mean she is always grounding me for the slightest things. I…got a new …job a couples weeks or so back and it requires a lot of …time. And she just doesn't get it. She accuses me of doing drugs and all sort of things. Which I don't understand. I always been a good kid, and it kind of hurts to think she could see me in such a bad way." I felt like he was leaving some things out, being rather vague. I could only imagine what she could think up with an answer like that.

"Have you explained your job to her. And maybe getting set hours would help, so she would know when you are to be gone." I felt bad. I don't know how I would feel if Charlie accused me of being on drugs. I hated myself enough when he saw me as a zombie. But for him to think so low of me would hurt. I mean I could see where she was coming from, between his change in behavior and friends and then his change in appearance. It is like Embry is a completely different person.

"No I haven't but I can't really tell her about my job. She'd freak and it would make matters worse. But don't worry I am not doing anything illegal. Just kind of secret. And there is no way to have a set schedule, at least no completely. Things come up and I am needed and I don't always have fair warning. Which makes things tough, but you work with what you have, right."

"Well I think your boss needs to understand that you are still in high school and have a mother that worries and bring about better working conditions."

"I mean Sam understands that and tries to work with us but-"

"Wait! Sam? As in Sam Uley." He nodded confirming. "Is he why you can't be friends with Jacob or Quil. Because of Sam Uley and his job?"

"Well, no. Maybe. Kind of. But don't blame Sam! He is a really great guy. People just misjudge him, honestly. He is doing good for the reservation. And he's helped me out a lot too. With me going through…some changes lately, he's been there for me."

"But why can't Jacob and Quil be there for you. They're your best friends! I just don't understand."

"I know. And I am sorry. I try to explain the best I can. But things are complicated. And I will explain better eventually" He let out a large sigh. "God I just messing up your life aren't I?"

"What? No. I just wish you would explain a little more." Just as I finished saying this, I heard a loud shuffle and clunking noises. I look up to see a couple of boys fooling around together and they knock into our table. My newly filled coke pours directly into my lap.

"Ohh. Wow that's cold." The boys just laughed nervously looking from me to Embry and back to me again. "Don't worry its okay. I'll survive." I look over to Embry to tell him I will just go clean up in the restroom real quick to see him shaking furiously and standing up. He grabbed the closest boy and glared at him.

"You will apologize to her for your stupidity and clumsiness. NOW!"

"Really Em, it's okay. All is forgiven. Just calm down." He continued to glare and shake. The boy muttered out a scared apology. Embry let him go and he quickly scurried away. Embry just stood there shaking. I walked over to him and put my hand on him shoulder. I figured it helped with Jake on Sunday, maybe it would calm Embry too. "Really, I fine. Please calm down. Your shaking is starting to scare me Em." He looked down at me and shook his head a few times.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean to embarrass you or scare you or anything. They were just so stupid and messed up your clothes and made you cold. It just really pissed me off. Are you really okay?" He said looking me over for potential battle scars from the cup or ice.

"Fine, promise. But jeez I thought Jake could shake with anger. He has nothing on you" I laughed. But Embry was quiet and looking at me concerned. "What?"

"When did this happen with Jake? When was he shaking? What happened?"

"Sunday on the way back from Port Angeles. A jerk almost ran us off the road and I thought Jacob was going to explode right there in the Rabbit." Embry's eyes lit up with both fear and recognition.

"You need to distance yourself from Jacob for a little while. If he gets angry again, especially with you so close, you could get hurt. And I couldn't stand for you to get harmed in any way." When he saw my face flash with anger, he backed up on what he was saying. "I not saying not see him completely. Just please, please be careful." He looked at me such sincerity and concern I found it hard to argue with him.

"I'll be on the watch out. But are you going to explain to me what's going on and why you are so concerned?"

"Just know that Jacob is going through some changes of his own right now. And I will be there for him when the time comes." He then muttered to himself something that sounded suspiciously like 'if he'll let me.' But I let it go for the moment.

"Changes like you went through. This all relates back to Sam right. Jake told me about all of Sam's questions. And well a lot of them go right with what is going on with him. What's the deal Embry?"

"What do you mean? Like he has been eating more? Getting angry more easily? I know that he has grown here lately. Does he feel any warmer to you? Warm like me?" He reached over and grabbed my hand in his large one. Once I was over the shock of how warm it was, I noticed how perfect my hand fit into his. Like it belonged there. _Wow. What was that thought. Something is seriously wrong with me._

"Well yeah. To all of those things. His hand isn't quite as warm, but definitely warmer than usual. What does all this mean Embry?"

"It means that me and Jake can be friends sooner than I thought. You will be careful right, around him I mean."

"He's my best friend Embry, I don't have to be careful around him. He would never hurt me."

"I know he wouldn't on purpose. But accidents happen and I can't risk loosing you." He looked deeply into my eyes for what felt like forever. I bit my lip wondering what his lips would taste like. They were so plump and soft looking. He quickly brought me out of my thoughts. "I need to go and…talk to Sam about some new developments at work. But can I see you again soon? I really enjoyed today."

"Sure, I would like that. I liked hanging out. I just wish everything was less confusing. Maybe we can do something Saturday night. Charlie wants the two of us to have lunch and hang out some with Jake and Billy. There is some game on at like noon. So maybe we can meet up at like 6 or something."

"Sounds perfect" he murmured. He threw down some cash for our bill even after I insisted that I pay for my own. I am finding Embry Call to be more stubborn than I originally gave him credit for.

As we made our way outside, he still kept the hand he was holding from earlier. He pulled me into a huge hug. But this hug felt very different from the hugs I was accustomed to from Jacob. Those were tight and all encompassing hugs. This was gentle and sweet and caring. Just like I was beginning to see Embry as again. Maybe I was wrong out at the store. He doesn't appear to be the ass I thought of him at all. Quite the opposite really. I think he was just going through some things and then he would be back to being friends with Jacob and Quil. I could tell he wanted to be their friend but something or someone was stopping him. He said not to blame Sam, so I would try not too. But while hugging this incredible boy or really man, I couldn't find it in me to assign any blame to him. And someone has to always carry the blame right? Maybe not. Not today, and maybe not this week. But some time soon, I planned to find out exactly what was going on down in La Push.

REVIEWS INSPIRE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Though I wish I could own Embry and Jacob. But I would settle for just one of them.**

I drove my truck into the drive and parked beside Charlie's cruiser. It took a lot of talking to convince him we both needed to drive. I didn't want to mention Embry to him, because I knew he would bring him up in front of Jake, and I just wasn't ready to explain my new friendship with Embry to Jacob quite yet. Jacob was still my best friend, but with Embry it was like he filled that piece of me that Jacob just couldn't. Since Tuesday, I hadn't stopped thinking of Embry. We didn't see each other but we did talk a little on phone on Thursday before Charlie came home. I just felt so at ease with him. I had hardly thought of _him_ all week. And when I finally did think of him, it didn't hurt like it used to. There was still a small ache in the back of my mind. But I easily ignored it. I was finally getting over Edward. I was finding peace and happiness again.

I got out of the truck surprised that Jacob didn't immediately come out and greet me with a "Jacob hug." I walked in the font door following Charlie. Jacob was sitting on the couch looking a little down. As soon as he saw me though, his normal happy go lucky smile was back on his face.

"Bells! About time you got here. I was going to take the old man there out if he didn't stop bashing on my team. I need someone else on my side."

"Well good luck getting Bella to take any side when it comes to sports" my dad said as he walked over to greet Billy.

"Good point Charlie." He laughed a small laugh. "You want some help in the kitchen, Bells."

"Sure. Billy the fish in the freezer still?"

"Nope, I had Jacob there take 'em out to thaw out a little while ago." He turned back to the pre-game stuff on the TV.

"Okay great." As Jake and I walked into the kitchen I noticed Jacob appeared to moving a little slower than normal. "You okay, Jake? You don't look too good."

"Gee thanks, Bells, exactly what a guy wants to hear. But nah I'm alright just a little achy. I have been since yesterday. Dad tried canceling today, but I wouldn't let him. No sense in fussing over me. I'll be fine."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"Sure, sure. I am healthy as a horse."

I went on my way preparing our lunch while Jacob just watched from his seat at the kitchen table and our dads began to yell at the announcers on the television. As I was frying the fish and fixing the potatoes my thoughts went off to a different copper skinned, black haired boy than the one sitting in the room with me. I wondered what Embry's favorite foods were. I knew Jacob was a sucker for Mac and Cheese and pizza, Charlie loved Harry Clearwater's fish fry which I was currently fixing and pork chops, and Billy was happy with anything not made by him or Jake, since all they ever did was burn the food. I knew at the diner Embry didn't seem to care what he ate as long as there was a lot of it.

"What cha thinking about so hard over there, Bells?"

"Oh, nothing really…I um …saw a cooking show and they put an extra ingredient in the… potatoes and I was trying to remember what it was. It sounded like it would be good." I said still staring at the pot in front of me. I hoped he didn't see through my lie. I wanted nothing less than to hurt Jacob, but the way my feelings for Embry were growing, I knew that it was bound to happen. I just wished I knew what all was going on and why I was feeling this way so fast before it did.

Soon lunch was served and we ate in the living room. The boys didn't want to miss any of the game. I had not a clue what was going on. I looked at the clock on the wall and it said two o'clock. Only two hours down and still four to go. God, that was depressing. I got up and took everyone's plates into the kitchen to wash them. Jake offered to help while still keeping his gaze on the game. I let him stay and watch as his underdog team stayed in the game. After the kitchen was completely clean, from top to bottom, I returned to the living room. As I sat I glanced at the clock again. Three-thirty. Seriously, I took my time in the kitchen and three-thirty was how I was rewarded. Jacob noticed me staring angrily at the clock.

"Are we boring you to death Bella? 'Cause I don't think glaring at the clock will make it move any faster, but that could just be me." I was glad he was back to joking some. He had been pretty quiet during lunch and the first part of the game. I felt guilty for wanting to be somewhere else, to be with _someone else._ I just shrugged and went back to blankly staring at the television.

After another thirty minutes, I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to get up and moving and stop staring at that damn clock. I started to feel claustrophobic in the little living room. I needed a walk, just to clear my mind and to make it the last two hours before I met up with Embry.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air. I'll be back in a little while." Jake went to stand up and I motioned for him to sit back down. "Really I'll be fine, Jacob. You stay and watch your team take out these two geezers' team. I won't be gone too long."

"Sure, sure." He said sitting down not looking thrilled at the idea.

I walked onto the front porch and looked around. It was a fairly nice day for La Push. Not what you would call sunny, and there were some dark clouds to the East. I walked around the house towards the garage that was set just before the forest. Maybe a little walk in the woods would help clear my head. Just before I reached the tree line I saw some movement in the bushes just ahead of me. I stopped and decided that maybe a walk in the woods alone wasn't such a great idea. As I began to walk back to the garage heard a branch snap. I twirled around to see a once again, shirtless Embry emerge from the trees.

"Em what are doing here? We still have like two hours before we're supposed to meet up." Though secretly I was ecstatic he was here early. Maybe he couldn't wait either.

"Well…I…uh…was walking by on my way somewhere…else and I saw you and I couldn't just keep walking. I mean…I could have, but I didn't want to. I wanted to see you sooner than tonight….. Okay so I'm lying. I walked passed hoping to see you." He said looking sheepishly at me with his big chocolate eyes.

"Funny coincidence, cause I was out here walking because couldn't wait to see you either." Oh gosh I think I was flirting with him…or at least I was trying to. But it must have worked since he gave me a small laugh and smug grin.

"Well that works out nicely doesn't it?"

"Hmm, I guess it does." He took two long strides and grabbed my hand and pulled me into the garage. "You look beautiful, Bella" he murmured in my ear. I felt my knees start to give. He quickly grabbed my waist to steady me.

"Whoa there, Bella, don't want you falling on me." I thought to myself,_ I'm pretty sure that I already have._ Then he gave me a crooked grin and a husky laugh. _ Oh god did I say that out loud?!_

"Me, too." He said staring deeply into my eyes like he was looking right into my soul. _Oops I guess I did. Well too late now. _I noticed that his head started to lean to the side and down towards mine. What I didn't notice was that my head was moving towards his, too. I was far to interested at staring at his soft, full lips.

The next thing I knew he lips were on mine and it was so different than any kiss I had ever had. Okay, so the only others kiss I had had was with Edward. I thought those were amazing but this was like a whole different experience. At first he was soft and gentle, but soon his passion came into play. There was a force I was not used to. He licked my lower lip asking for entrance and I didn't hesitate to give it to him. With Edward we had to be careful, but with Embry he could show me exactly what he was feeling towards me. He dominated my mouth for control.

His hand made its way down to my waist and slightly pulled on the bottom hem of my shirt. His warm hand sent chills up and down my spine. I wanted, no needed to be closer. There being an 8 inch height difference was annoying at the moment. I found my self hitching my legs around his waist in an effort to raise my head to his level for better access. He gently pushed me against the wall of the garage. I was running out of air, but couldn't find the will to stop. I was already about to force myself to pull away when I heard a gasp followed by…

"What the FUCK is going on here?" I quickly dropped myself onto the floor staring at Jacob like a deer caught in headlights. This was not suppose to be how my first kiss with Embry ended, and it most certainly was not the way Jacob was suppose to find out about my growing feelings for Embry. Jacob was starting to shake badly, even worse than in the car the week before.

"I asked what was going on. Someone better tell me now before I really lose my cool." He said in a low and menacing tone. To me, though, it looked like he already had lost his cool. I was not about to mention that. I had never seen Jacob so mad. I didn't think my best friend could be so filled with anger. He took a step towards us, but Embry took a step in front of me, blocking my view of Jacob.

"Look Jake, you just need to calm down, okay? We don't want to do anything stupid here. Okay?"

"Calm down? You want me to freaking CALM DOWN! You were just grinding against Bella. My Bella! You know how I feel about her, Em. You know! How could you do this to me, you son a bitch!?" I peered around Embry to see that Jacob was shaking so bad. It looked like he was blurring, it was so fast.

"Jake, I know how pissed you are. And I am really sorry that this hurt you, honest I am. You probably don't believe me. Later, if you want to throw a punch at me or something, then fine. Feel free. But as long as Bella is here, why don't you just calm down. I know neither of us wants her to get hurt, right Jake? So settle down and we can talk about this." Embry used such a calm and understanding voice, but I could just hear the sadness in too. He didn't want to hurt his friend. But he had, even more than before, and it was my entire fault. I shouldn't have given into my feelings. It just felt so right. How could anything that good be wrong? I wanted to give Jake a hug and apologize a million times over. But I knew by the way Embry was protectively standing in front of me, that wasn't going to happen. After a few minutes of silently fuming and outwardly shaking, Jacob finally spoke again.

"Do you think I would hurt Bella? You bastard! I love her, I would never hurt her. She's the most important thing in the world to me." He turned to look at me. With a much calmer voice he called for me. "Bella, come here. You know I wouldn't hurt you. I would never." He looked at me with so much desperation. He was extending his hand for me. I couldn't turn my back completely on my best friend. I didn't want to hurt Embry either., but I knew he was more likely to understand my decision. I started to step around Embry when he turned to face me and stopped me.

"No, Bella. I can't let you. I am sorry, but think of what I told you. He's dangerous right now. He needs to cool down before you can be near him."

"Embry, I swear to God if you don't let her come to me right now I am going to rip your throat out." Then before I could see what happened a huge wolf was leaping towards Embry. Embry jumped towards the wolf.

"NO!" I screamed. But it was too late Embry was in the air. But as he collided with the russet colored wolf, he was no longer Embry but a wolf himself, with gray coloring with black spots. That's about all I could see before I found myself falling and then darkness quickly took over me.

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think. Have a suggestion, tell me and maybe I can work it into the story. This is my first fan fiction, so let me know how I am doing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all of you have added me to your alerts or favorite stories. And BIG thanks to all of you that take the time to review... tiggerlover1917, Literati Obsessed, midnightmich, xxtwilightxobsessedxx, pattyofurniture, kierra1107, TeamFireAndIce, lolliepops, and wolfgurl23.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. But I am going to ask for Embry for Christmas.**

_I saw two wolves fighting. One russet colored and the other gray with black spots. They were both the same height but the gray wolf appeared to be a little leaner, less muscular than the russet. I feared for both wolves as they circled one another, growling and snapping at one another. I wanted to tell them to stop but I couldn't find my voice. It was like I was stuck. Just then the russet attacked the gray wolf. The gray wolf went for the russet's front leg while the russet had hold of the gray's neck. _Oh God he's going to rip his throat out. No, not the gray wolf. _I watched with horror as blood started drip as the gray wolf whimpered in pain. He kept his grip on the russets leg, but it was no use. His eyes started to droop. I prayed that someone would help. That someone would come. But no one was going to, I knew that. Only I could stop what was happening. I just had to figure out how. There had to be a way for both wolves to be happy. I wanted them both happy. The russet drop the limp gray wolf to the ground. I could finally find my voice. "EMBRY!"_

I laid with my eyes closed. Afraid of what I might find if I opened them.

"EMBRY! Please God no! Don't go, don't leave me. Please Embry." He was dead. I knew it. The russet wolf killed him. He left me. Just like _him._ No! Not like him. Embry didn't want to leave me. He was forced to.

"Bella. Bella! BELLA!" I opened my eyes to the most beautiful site I had ever seen. I pair of big, brown, breathtaking eyes were staring into my soul.

"Embry!" I threw my arms around him. "I thought you were gone. I thought he took you from me. I was so scared."

"Bella, it's okay. I'm here. I am not going anywhere. I won't let anything get you now. Do you understand? I will always protect, it doesn't matter who or what I have to go up against."

"I'm so confused, Embry. I had a dream and I thought the russet wolf got you. I thought you died."

"I'm fine Bella. Not a scratch. It's you I'm worried about. You hit your head pretty hard on the bumper of the Rabbit. Do you remember?" He asked gently with questioning eyes.

"Well, yeah. We, well we were- well Jake came and- then a wolf-" I sighed. "Well maybe not completely. I don't know what was real and what was my dream. If I told you what was in my dream was real you'd help them carry me to a padded room." He looked at me like he was searching for an answer to a silent question.

"I wouldn't let them put you in a padded room. If the doctor asks, you tripped and hit your head before Jake or I could catch you."

"But that's not really happened is it?" He shook his head 'no.' "Was my dream real, well except the you dying part?"

"Well, I am not exactly sure of what you dreamt of, but from what little you have said, I would say your dreams where pretty close to the truth." I thought long and hard about my dream. Two wolves. I cared deeply for both. I woke up sure Embry was dead because the gray wolf with black spots was dead. This sounds suspiciously close to the stories Jacob told me early last spring. Jacob called them protectors. So there was no fear. I was never scared of the wolves in my dream, only for each from the other. My head was beginning to hurt. I guess it would be too much to ask for normal friends. That just isn't in the stars for me. It's just another twist in fate for Bella Swan. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"So it's all true? The legends that Jake told me are true? You both turn into giant wolves?" He took a big, deep breath.

"Yes, I'm a werewolf. And Jake turned into one for the first time today. That's why I tried to calm him down. He didn't know what would happen. I knew he would regret hurting you." He was still looking out for his friend. He didn't want me to be mad at Jacob for my accident. Of course I wouldn't blame Jake. "And I knew that would happen if he phased out of anger at the garage earlier. I wanted to physically stop him but I wanted to stay by your side and protect you, too." He stopped to gage my reaction, but I kept a blank face. I mean, I dated a vampire, wanted to join their family. Why not have best friends that turn it giant wolves. At this point I wouldn't be surprised to hear the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny take vacations together. Funny how Edward thought he was leaving me with no danger to find me. Too bad I tend to find it or it finds me. But looking at Embry I didn't think I minded finding this kind of danger. I knew he would do his best to protect me and I knew Jake didn't mean to phase or whatever you call it. Jacob said it himself; he would never hurt me intentionally. "Bella? How you are doing in there. You look to be thinking pretty hard." I could tell he was nervous. Did he think I would reject him? Shy away from him. How could I?

"I'm fine, Embry, but I do have a lot of questions."

"Okay, understandable. I'll answer to the best of my ability and if I don't know the answer I'll try and find it for you. I want you to be able to accept this, Bella, to accept me."

"Don't be stupid, Embry. There's nothing to accept. So you turn into a giant wolf. You don't hurt anyone right? Well, except for the cold ones." He shook his head 'yes.' "Then if you still want me in your life, assuming you know the whole truth of my past, then I want to keep you in mine, too."

"Of course I want you in my life. I don't think I could live without you in it." That was a powerful statement. I would have to question that later. He looked towards the door. "The doctor is on his way. But I promise to answer anything and everything once we get you home, okay?"

"Okay." Just a few moments later the doctor came in. He looked at the heart monitor and other machines checking their readings. He then proceeded to check my wound under the bandages. He cleaned and bandaged it up.

"Alrighty. You look to me in good condition Miss Swan. I don't see in reason for you to stay over night. If you experience any dizziness or severe headaches, please come back in. Make sure to keep the area clean and dry. Re-bandage it twice a day. Come back in two weeks and we will remove the stitches. The nurse will be in shortly with your discharge papers and pain killer prescription."

"Thank you, doctor." He nodded and walked out the door.

"Hey Embry, where's Charlie? How am I going to get home?"

"Oh well, while you were out that storm in the east hit real bad in town and Charlie had to take care of some traffic problems. I promised to get you home safely. No worries."

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Embry. For everything."

"You never have to thank me Bella. 'Sides I never should have let you get hurt in the first place."

* * *

Embry drove us home in my truck. Not too sure how it got to the hospital, but I figured that was the least important of my worries. We pulled into the drive and he jumped out and had my door open before I could reach for the door handle.

"Guess I got to get used to always being the slow one again, huh?" But instead of answering he was staring at the woods next to the house and growl was vibrating from his chest. I strained my eyes to see what the big deal was and saw nothing. _Great! More people I can feel mediocre next to. _I wished I could grow a super power.

"Embry, what's wrong?" He turned to look at me and swiftly picked me bridal style and make quick strides to the door. Soon we were inside and he was placing me gently on the sofa. "Em, what's going on out there?"

"Nothing. Its okay, sweetheart. No need to worry. I'll take care of it. You just sit and rest. When I come back in, we'll get you ready for bed and if you still feel up to we can do a Q and A session. Sound good?" I simply nodded my head. Not too sure how you 'take care' of 'nothing.' I figured if he wanted me to know he would have said. I know he tries to protect me in any way he can. Maybe that's what he's doing now. I watched him glide out the door.

After a few moments I heard what sounded like a very heated argument. Only my stupid human ears couldn't hear what words were being used. I carefully walked over to the front window and peeked through the curtains. I could see the back of Embry. Just beyond him was my best friend. Only Jacob looked awful. It hurt to see him so torn up.

"How could you Em? I mean you know that I've been in love with her my whole freaking life. You were supposed to be my best friend. But first you ditch me without as much as a word. Which, I sort of get now. But now to take away Bells. My Bella. Why her? You could have imprinted on any other girl in the fucking world and I wouldn't care. Heck I'd be happy for you. Why my Bella, Embry? I WON'T let you steal her from me. You can't have her!"

"Steal her? She's not yours to steal, Jake! She's a person not a toy. And she's my imprint. Don't you know what that means. I won't live without her, Jake. If I have to, I'll fight you for her. I won't just watch her walk away. She's not yours to have, at least not anymore."

Jake lunged for Embry but two more giants I didn't know pulled him back.

"You bastard you don't deserve her!" He flew out the other two's grip and punched Embry in the jaw. I heard a crack from inside and started to worry. They were tumbling around the yard. At least they weren't wolves yet. That had to mean they had some control. The two giants recaptured Jacob. Embry just shook his head and sighed heavily.

"I don't WANT to fight you, Jake. I know you love her, Jake. But I can't help it and you know that. Do you think I wanted this to happen? To do this to you. Fuck, to do this to her! She doesn't deserve to be mixed up in this shit of a life. She just got free of mythical creatures, Jake. She deserves a real life, one outside of going nowhere towns like Forks or La Push. Don't you think I know this will ruin her life, hold her back. No matter which one of us it was Jake, she would still get stuck here. This place will suffocate her, just like with her mother. Only difference, her mother could escape. She won't be able to. At least down the line when she hates being trapped in La Push for the rest of her life, it won't be you she hates and regrets. You'll always have her friendship, Jake. You mean a lot to her. And besides all that don't you think I'm jealous of YOU. She wanted to be around you of her own free will. She gets stuck with me whether she wants it or not. Don't you think I know that you'll always be her best friend no matter what? I want to be that for her. But I can't because she doesn't need that, she already has you."

I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what imprinting meant, but it sure sounded like it meant I somehow belonged to Embry. But did he really think I would hate and regret him in years to come. I tried to picture that and just couldn't. Instead I saw myself happy and looking at three little tanned and dark haired children running around a backyard. I never really wanted kids of my own, but thinking that they were my children with Embry brought a smile to my face. He was right that Jacob would always be my best friend. He's the one that helped me to start coming out of my zombie stage. But that's what I needed from Jake. I needed more from Embry. I needed to be his. I guess Jacob was having trouble coming up with words as well. When he finally spoke, it broke my heart.

"Can I at least see her? Please. I am begging you, Embry. I just want to see that she's okay, that I didn't do too much damage. To make sure she forgives me for doing that too her."

"You know I can't let you, Jacob. You're still too unstable, maybe in a week or so. I just can't risk her safety, especially this soon after the first incident. I know you understand that, Jake. But don't worry, she's fine. A few stitches. And she doesn't blame you. Not in the least. She knows it was an accident, you didn't know what was going to happen. If anyone is at fault it would be me. I shouldn't have been so reckless. I should have kept my damn hands to myself. I really didn't want you to find out like that, Jake. I wanted to wait until you had phased on your own and I could explain my situation rationally to you before I made any major moves on Bella. I tried to only be her friend, but I just- she was there and- I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry, Jake. You know you're my best friend and I would have never done this if wasn't for the imprint. I just can't stay away, Jake. It's too strong. I need her."

I couldn't tell, but I thought that maybe Jacob had tears in his eyes. I wanted to comfort him, but I knew I couldn't. If Embry was right about him being unstable, things could get out of hand. I didn't want them fighting each other anymore. I think my original mission to make them friends again totally backfired on me. _That just totally figures._

Jake stared at the window. I quickly let the curtain fall. "I love you, Bells. I'll always be here when you need me." And without another word or glance he walked into the woods. A few moments later I heard a wolf howl. The pain in it pierced through my heart. I heard foot steps on the porch and stumbled back attempting to scurry back to the couch before the door opened. My attempt failed horribly as I landed on my butt just as Embry strode in. He looked at me with an amused look and then burst out laughing as I scowled at him.

"What am I going to do with you Bella? I am fairly sure rapping you in bubble rap might help though. Well let's get you in bed, little spy."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you were listening in on a very private and personal conversation not meant for your ears."

"It's not spying when the conversation is so loud the whole street can hear it. I can't turn my ears off you know." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him. It was childish but I wanted to keep up the teasing and juvenile fun. I knew we were headed for a very serious and long talk.

I stood up only to sway a little, Embry was quick to carry be up the stairs and into bed. I directed him to my sweats and t-shirt I wear to sleep. He gave them and retreated from the room for my privacy. I called him in as I finished. He came in with a cup of water and my pills we picked up from the hospital's pharmacy. I took the pills and looked at him expectantly.

"Well, why don't you start from the beginning and fill me in on the details and if I don't understand something or want to know something further I will interrupt with a question." He nodded and proceeded to retell me the legends and how it felt for him to experience it. He explained everything that had happened over the last few weeks but with one exception. Imprinting. I knew he was putting it off. Not wanting to talk about it. I hoped that it was because he was worried about my reaction to it all and not his own. A few of the things he said to Jake upset me. Did he wish he could not imprint on me. For me not belong to him. That kiss felt incredible and I can't imagine sharing it with anyone else. Even Jake. I love Jake, but as a brother. I don't think I could have ever looked at him the way he wanted me to. Embry had nothing to do with it.

"So anything else you want to tell me about."

"I guess you want to hear about how you're stuck with me, huh?"

"No. I wanted to hear about imprinting and how that might mean I am lucky enough to deserve a guy like you." He looked at me stunned.

"What? Were your spying skills weak or did you just not listen when I said I was the one who doesn't deserve you. I can't give you anything, Bella. You're smart, beautiful, funny, sweet, and so caring. You could do so much in this world, accomplish so many wonderful things. But you'll never reach your potential here. I have to stay here, to protect La Push. There is no out for me. I don't want that for you."

"You are so wrong, Embry Call. You do have something to give. In fact it's something no one else can give me."

"Oh yeah and what's that Bella?"

"You and your heart. You don't see yourself correctly, Em. And I don't mean just the outside, obviously you're gorgeous. But you are also sweet, caring, loving, loyal, hard headed, gentle, passionate, funny, friendly, accepting, and compassionate. Would you like me to go on, 'cause I can? You are an incredible man, Embry Call. I would find everything I want or need with you. If you haven't noticed I am not exactly a materialistic person. I don't need a lot. Buy me a book every now and then and I'll be happy. Give me all your love and I'll be happy. Spend the rest of forever with me and I'll be the happiest girl alive. I don't know exactly how this imprinting thing works. But I think that I would have eventually discovered you on my own. How could I not. You're perfect for me."

"That's because I'm your soul mate, Bella. That's what imprinting is. It's when a wolf finds his soul mate. Do you mean it all, Bella? Every word?" He looked so vulnerable, so desperate to hear the answer he longed for. I couldn't find the words to express how incredible sure I was of it all, so I simply nodded. He grabbed me into a gentle and loving hug like the day at the diner. _God, that felt like it happened months ago, but was it really only last week? Could I really have fallen in love with Embry so fast?_ I guess there are no rules when it comes to finding your soul mate. Including breaking your best friend's heart.

"I love you, Embry." He pulled away and looked in my eyes. I could see the moisture in his eyes. Past the moisture I could see all his care, devotion and love for me.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Bella. I know I implied to Jake that I wished I didn't imprint, but its not true, not at all. The only way I could be happier was if Jake didn't get hurt. But I couldn't trade the feelings I have for you for the whole world. I love you, Isabella Swan. And nothing is going to stop those feelings. And nothing will keep us apart. I promise." He held me in his warm embrace and I dreamt of my future life with Embry and couldn't wait to get there.

**A/N: So pretty sappy I know. But they needed to dish it all out. Like it, hate it, want more? Let me know and REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you those who take a couple mintues and let me know what they think in a review. Your response to chapter 5 was great. So thanks to tiggerlover1917, xxtwilightxobsessedxx, pattyofurniture, kierra1107, TOMBOYNIK, ellaryne, TeamFireAndIce, KK8806, brittany1989, babewithbrains88, gimpy810, and ArticGrl.

**Special Note: I am changing the rating to M. Things may start to get a little heavier in the chapters to come. So be forewarned. **

And feel lucky today. My update took longer than normal but for good reason. I was writing and just couldn't stop. So today's chapter is super long. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: I dream to own the wolf pack, but unfortunately …it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer and she ain't sellin. **

I woke up from a very peaceful sleep, but I was slightly cold. I thought about the previous day and felt like it had to be a dream. I knew in my heart it wasn't. After going through it all in my head again I came to a few conclusions. The mythical world was larger than I thought and I was certainly destined to play a role in it. I would forever belong to Embry Call, my soul mate. And lastly I had hurt my best friend more than words could say. Now I just had to figure out what to do with all the information. I guess I would find my role when I was meant to. No sense in worrying about that now. As for my new found relationship with Embry. I wanted it almost more than anything. I wanted that future I dreamt about. But it would have to wait. Not long, just long enough to fix my third conclusion. I wouldn't start anything with Embry, at least not officially. I mean we did already proclaim our love for one another. Jacob needed to be my priority here. I needed to let go of my selfish wants and help him like he helped me. After all, it was my fault he was in pain.

Okay. Productive thinking time. Now just to tell Embry my plan without hurting him. I know he loves Jake like I do. So he should understand…I hope. I walked down stairs to smell breakfast, and I didn't mean cereal, which is what Charlie usually fixes for himself. It smelled like breakfast from a diner. Bacon, pancakes, eggs, sausage, waffles, toast. _Who is in my kitchen?_ As I reached the bottom step another scent filled my nose. The fresh smell of rain in the forest. It was my Embry. But what was he doing here?

I walked into the kitchen to find him and Charlie talking and laughing while Em finished putting everything on the table. He looked up and smiled at me and had so love and admiration in his eyes.

"Good morning Bella. I fixed breakfast for you and Charlie. Well, and myself, of course."

"Thanks. But what you doing here so early for? It's only 8 o'clock."

"He never left Bella. I let Embry sleep on the couch. By the time I got home it was real late and he drove your truck here, so he had no way to get back to La Push, and besides no one needed to be driving last night if they could help it. Still downed trees all over the place."

"Oh, okay. You can take my truck with you to La Push. I probably shouldn't be driving the next few days anyways." He gave me a perplexed look and went back to his food. The rest of breakfast went silently. Charlie left and Embry helped with the dishes and clean up. After finishing he started to guide me living room, but I stopped him by the front door.

"What's wrong, Bella? You should get off your feet."

"Um…I just want to talk to you a second." He looked at be with a worried face. "I've been thinking…and before you go jumping to conclusions, I do want to be with you, Embry. Just not yet. I have some stuff I need to figure out first okay. I have to fix things with Jake."

"Uh… I understa- okay, scratch that. I don't understand. What are you saying exactly, Bella? I mean I can still see you right? I mean how long do you think this waiting will take?"

"I don't know, Em. It really all depends on Jacob. I want him to be okay with this. With us. We're his best friends and I feel like we're betraying him. I want to be selfish and be with you now but Jake has done way too much for me to turn my back on him like that. I know I can't see him yet, but I am planning on calling him. That's not exactly personal, but it will have to do. I don't want to wait a week before speaking to him and making sure he is okay myself." He looked sad and like he was trying to find a better solution.

"So what if Jake is never okay with us? I mean does that mean we won't ever be together? I don't want to hurt him either, Bella, don't get me wrong. But that is a lot of power going to someone not even in this relationship. I need you, Bella. I can't live without you. Please, let's find another way. I could not go without seeing you, spending time with you, feeling your presence." He looked so desperate and so vulnerable. _Why does this have to be so hard?_ I didn't want to hurt Embry with this decision.

"We can still hang out some, Embry. I promise. But just as friends. No crossing the lines that were broken at the garage. I need you, too. But I have to have Jake in my life. I hope you can accept that. I meant what I said last night. I need more from you, but I have to fix things with Jacob first. Why don't you come over on Tuesday for dinner and we can hang out some, okay?"

"Yeah sure. I can do that. Well I guess I'll get out of your way then."

"Don't be like that, Embry Call! This is your best friend we're talking about. You should care about what he's going through and what it must be like for him"

"I do care! And I do know! I can see into his mind, remember? I saw how betrayed he was when he attacked me at the garage. And I do care, just not as much as I should. Because, you Bella, you are what my mind centers around. Ever since the imprinting I just can't find it in me to care as much for everyone and everything else. My world revolves around you, Bella Swan. Jake may be my best friend but he is not anywhere close to being my top priority. But if you think we should wait, then we'll wait. It will hard, no doubt about that. Especially since now I now how good it feels to have you in my arms, how sweet you smell, and how delicious it taste to have your mouth connected with mine. I know what I am going to be missing and that sucks. But I can do it for you, Bella. I may not be thrilled with this plan, but I can see where it's necessary. Just please don't make me wait too long. I just love you so much, Bella. I want to show how much, because there are just no words for how I feel about you, sweetheart." I wanted to pull him into a passionate kiss like that first one. But I knew that would only make the waiting harder. I had to stay strong. For Jacob.

"I'll see you later, Embry. Tuesday after school okay. I;ll miss you." He stared at me for a moment before leaving a quick kiss on my check.

"I already miss you, my Bella. See you Tuesday." He opened and then closed the door behind him. I heard the roar of my truck back up down the drive way. A tear ran down my check where he had just kissed me. Then another and another followed. After a few minutes of silent tears, I pulled myself together. I grabbed the phone in the kitchen and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello" I let out the deep breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Jacob, its me."

"Oh Bells! I am so glad you called. I was so worried, and the he wouldn't let me see you, which I get, I do. I just missed you and wanted to make sure you were okay. And to apologize for what I did. God I am such an idiot. If just listened to him and calmed down, you never would have gotten hurt. And I just feel so horrible, I know he said you were fine, but I really needed to know for myself." I noticed he wouldn't say Embry's name, it was always 'him' or 'he.' I really screwed up their friendship. "Sorry for causing such a scene outside your house last night. It was late and I should have at least waited for morning. But as usually I was being an idiot. I really wish I could work on that. But still, I am so, so sorry Bella. So sor-"

"Jake would you shut up and let me speak. Jeez. Could you blabber on a little more?" I laughed at myself hoping he would too but it was silent on the other end. "Jacob, I am fine. Nothing was your fault. Just part of me being a danger magnet. And you aren't an idiot, Jake. You have nothing to apologize for. I should be the one apologizing to you."

"What? Why would you need to apologize, Bella, you didn't do anything."

"Yes, Jake, I did. I did lots of things. I was a horrible friend after you have been the best friend a girl, especially a broken girl like me, could ever ask for. And how do I repay you? By lying and sneaking behind your back and kissing your best friend that you were already having issues with. I tried to keep my distance, Jacob. I honestly did. I just found myself so drawn to Embry. I never wanted to hurt you. That's part of the reason why I didn't tell you that Embry and I had been talking and hanging out. At first I tried to convince myself I was doing it for you, and in a way I was. I really wanted you two to be friends again. But I really screwed that up, didn't I?"

There was a long silence on the other end. I was beginning to think maybe he hung up on me and I was now the one blubbering on that I didn't even notice. Then I heard a sad sigh.

"Bells, I don't blame you for any of that. And I'm not mad at you. I get it. I do. He's your soul mate, as much as I don't like it. I've seen through Sam and Jared how powerful it is. And in what short time I shared the mind link with him, I saw that he loves you as much as I do. I just can't help but wish it was me. That I was your soul mate. I know you couldn't help but find yourself drawn to him. Don't worry about it, Bella. Really, I don't blame you."

"But you blame Embry, don't you?" I heard his heavy sigh. I would take that as a yes. "Jake you can't do that. Don't you see how unfair that is? You can't have it both ways. You either blame us both, or neither of us. Embry couldn't control the imprinting any more than I could. You know that he would never willingly hurt you like that. That I wouldn't hurt you like that. That's why we agreed to take things slow. Or rather stop them. We don't want to hurt you Jake. So as long as you don't feel comfortable and still hurt. Embry and I will continue to be friends. Nothing more."

"You guys would do that for me. What if it always hurts? What then, you just fight the imprint? You know you can only do that for so long. It will hurt you, but it will hurt him even more. I don't want to do that to you guys. I want you both to be happy. I just wish it wasnt together. God, this is so freaking hard. I know what I want so bad, but I know I can't have you…"

"You can have me ,Jacob. Just not exactly how you would prefer. You are and always will be my best friend, Jacob Black. Embry knows that and accepts it. I need my best friend, Jake. I need you just as much as I need Embry, just in a different way. And with regards to the how long thing. Well I have to admit I hope it doesn't take a lifetime to heal your pain, not just for myself, but I can't stand to see my best friend in pain like that. Just do what you need to do, Jake, and we'll wait for you."

"Thanks, Bella. And I'll be your be your best friend. You can't get rid of me that easily. And I will think about how he is not really to blame. Right now its easier to channel my anger into blame and well… he is the one who gets it. Just give me some time. I promise it won't be a lifetime."

"Thank you, Jacob. Do you mind if I call some this week since we can't really hang out yet?"

"No of course not. I may not always be here with this whole new wolf thing. Patrols and all that good stuff. But I'll call you tomorrow after I get done."

"Sounds great. Talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye Bella."

* * *

During the week my nights would switch off between spending time with Jake on the phone and spending time with Embry at my house. With Jacob it felt like we had lost the awkwardness and were right back where we were. So that made me happy. We never talked about Embry or imprinting. He did tell me what he liked and disliked about being a wolf. He loved the speed and freedom. Hated the mind link, and I guessing imprinting even if he didn't say it. He would update me on his control progress and tell me he couldn't wait to see me and give me a huge bear hug.

With Embry things were tense. Not a bad, we were angry with one another tense, but more like a 'oh dear Lord I want to kiss you so bad I think I might explode with desire' kind of tension. By Saturday morning when he came to hang out and watch a movie, I thought I might jump him. I kept thinking of Jacob and picturing his face when he saw us in the garage. That image sobered me up real quick. I could feel every movement he made, hear every sigh, pick up every emotion in his steadfast gaze. During the week it wasn't so bad. We spent most of our time in the kitchen. First working on home work at the table. I would help when he struggled. He had never really recovered from the week or so of school he missed that first week he phased. But he picked things up pretty fast when properly explained. Then he would help with dinner and stay and eat with Charlie and I. Then he would leave for patrol. That was how Tuesday and Thursday went. But Saturday, we had no homework to do, no meal to fix, and no Charlie around to cut the tension.

We were watching a movie on television, but it was long forgotten. At one point I looked over at Embry and found him looking at me with such desire and such longing that I couldn't pull my fixed eyes away. Apparently neither could he. I found myself leaning into him never taking my gaze away from his wonderful chocolate eyes. Our lips were just about to touch when Jacob in the garage flooded my mind.

"JACOB!" Embry jumped off the couch and looked all around.

"Where?" He asked confused still looking while walking over to the window.

"No. He's not here. Just sorry, Em. It's just that- well- I wanted to kiss you and just as I was about to give in, Jacob's face came into my mind."

"Well, that's not an ego booster. Not exactly what or who I want you thinking of when we kiss Bella." He muttered disappointedly.

"Its not like that, Embry. Just all day I felt more pulled to you than normal and to keep myself contained I've been forcing myself to picture what Jacob looked like after he found us kissing in his garage. He was so hurt and angry. I promised him we would wait and we will. I won't lie or hurt him again, Em. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. "

"Well, I guess that's better than the picture I thought you were imagining. And you're right, as usual. I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't put you in that position. I should get better self control myself."

"It's okay, Embry. It's no one's fault. Let's just be careful."

"We will. But now I have to go anyways. I got patrol for a couple of hours. I'll be back later, okay?"

"Okay." I got up off the couch and gave him a hug. "I'll miss you" I whispered.

"And I already do. Bye." With that he left and felt cold once again inside.

I went to sit on the couch and watch the rest of the movie though I was finding myself confused. Soon my eyes started to droop. It had been a late night talking to Jacob. How we never run out of things to say, all the while avoiding talking about Embry, got me. I was not too sure how much time passed by, but I was awoken my a small knock on the front door.

I made my way to the door sluggishly. Not happy that someone had ruined my much needed nap. I opened the door and what I found shocked me. I froze for a second, then looked around outside beyond the person. Then jumped at them for a hug.

"JAKE! What are you doing here? You didn't say that were coming today last night on the phone. Does Embry know you're here?" I felt bad about asking the last question, but I needed to be warned if I needed to keep a look out. I felt him squeeze tighter.

"Gosh, I missed you, Bells. I really needed this. To see that you were okay with my own eyes. And yeah Em knows. I asked him a little earlier if I could stop by. He said he didn't mind, in fact he said it was a good idea. Thought I had plenty of control now. And he thought you needed to see me too. Just couldn't handle staying away from my charm could ya?" I couldn't help but smile widely. Jacob was back. My Jacob was back! He even referred to Embry by his nickname instead of the emotionless "he" that he had used on the phone. This was good. He looked happy. He had his Jacob grin on and a little light in his eyes. Not as much as before, but enough to give me hope that my best friend would be alright.

"Yeah, Jake, I missed you too. See I told you that you could get off for good behavior."

"Yeah, well I think having a reason to get control gave me a lot more motivation to get discipline over myself. I had to see you soon or I would explode and not in a wolf way."

"Well, I am glad to be of service to you" I smiled.

"Can we sit and talk for a bit, Bella?"

"Of course, Jacob. What's up? You sound like you have something specific on your mind." We went and sat on the couch in the living room.

"I do, actually." He looked serious and turned his gaze to his hands. I just looked at him. This didn't sound good. What happened to smiling and joking Jacob. I wanted him back. "I wanted to talk to about Embry and the imprinting thing." He stopped to look at me. "I realized this week you were right. I can't blame him. He didn't ask for this. He doesn't have control over it. This is fate and nothing can be done. And so nothing should be done. If he makes you complete and vice versa then I as both of your best friends, I should be happy for you both. And I that's what I am going to do. Or at least try. I know I can't get over it like that, but I can try." He paused for a second. I opened my mouth to respond but he beat me to it. "I think you should be with him, Bella. No more waiting or worrying about me. I'll be fine, just give me some time. Oh and if you don't mind, no hanky panky in front of me for awhile. I don't think I have enough control for that yet." Who was this guy and what happened to my slightly immature best friend?

" Who are you? What have you done with Jacob? Jake, are you in there? I'll find help, don't worry." I said as I examined his head.

"Har Har. Funny, Bells. But I'm serious. I know you probably didn't expect me to me understanding and accepting so fast. Hell! I didn't expect to be so understanding and accepting so fast or at all. At first I figured I would keep you apart as long as I could. So you wouldn't belong to him so much. So I would feel like you were still partly mine. My Bella."

"What changed? It hasn't even been a full week yet."

"You…and Embry. With you. You still made time for me this week. When I called, you dropped whatever you were doing to talk. You were still my best friend. I felt like I didn't lose you after all. I know I don't have you like I wanted, but I didn't have like I wanted in the first place. So nothing really lost, except maybe the sliver of hope I was holding on to. I still felt that you needed me. Maybe just as much as I needed you." He took a deep breath. Then let it out slowly. "With Em. I don't know. We've been friends since like kindergarten. I didn't want to lose him anymore than I wanted to lose you. You saw what a mess I was when I didn't know why he left me behind for Sam and the others. I've seen into his mind this week a few times. Every time he has been thinking of you. And every time it was sweet and pure and so filled with love. I know he'll take real good care of you. And that he'll never leave you. Which is good because I would have to beat his ass if he did. I have also seen how he's hurting even if he won't admit it, even to himself. He wants to be selfless, like he sees you are. I know he hates hurting me, and he hates knowing that I am hurt, hurts you, which really, really hurts him. And then if hurts because he's afraid he might lose you to me. That even if we only have a friendship, it will still come before any kind of relationship the two of you will share. He's in pain being away from you, and even when he is with you, he has to retrain his feelings, not show them all. And he has absolutely no anger or resentment towards me even though its because of me that you guys aren't together yet." He looked up at me and stared into my eyes. "I hate seeing my best friend hurting like that, Bella. And I know its my fault. Because the two of you are fighting the imprint, even if only temporarily, for me. And I just think I need to man up and accept it so all the pain and hurt can stop. So it can stop for all of us." I stared at him in shock and awe. Jacob was becoming one hell of a man. I prayed that someone out there actually deserved such an incredible person such as Jake, and I hoped that he would find that someone.

"Impressed, huh? I can be mature and even articulate when I wanna." His wide cocky smile was back.

"'When I wanna'? Really articulate there, Jacob." I stopped to look at him with a warm smile. "Thank you, Jacob. I do love you, you know. More than a friend and even a brother. You are so important to me. You're my sun. You brought me back to life. I could never repay you for that."

"Well, it's a good thing you don't have to repay me. What are best friends for? I love you too, Bells. Always have, always will. Just hopefully in a new way starting now. More friendly and sisterly. And I meant what I said last week. I'll always be there for you. I know you have Embry now, but if he ever puts himself in the dog house or for some reason can't be there, you know who to call." He looked towards the door. "Well, I got to go. But I'll see you around. Okay?"

"'Kay" I walked with him on the front porch. He gave me a big, strong "Jacob hug." As he let go, I noticed Embry emerging from the forest. Looking a little on sure of himself. _Well, at least he doesn't look hurt or angry._

Jake gave me one last smile and turn to walk towards Embry. Embry stood where he was at the forest edge. Jacob approached him and they started to talk. I couldn't hear what they were saying at all. That was good and bad. Good because it meant they weren't arguing or fighting. Bad because I wanted to know what was being said and my poor excuse for ears couldn't hear. I seriously needed to get some better eyesight or hearing, preferably both. I was slowly going crazy with constant curiosity and feeling left out of the loop. My own pointless thoughts ended as I saw the thing I wanted to see the most for the past two weeks. Both of my favorite guys smiling and hugging one another. And it wasn't just a one arm 'I don't really want to be seen hugging another guy' hug. It was a hug that only brothers or best friends could share. I could feel the huge grin spread across my face taking in the scene that was unfolding in front of me.

A couple of minutes later Embry made his way to me as Jacob disappeared into the trees. I couldn't tell whose grin was bigger, mine or his. But I had a hunch it was his. He filled me in on what Jacob had told him. Basically a short version of the conversation Jacob and I held just a little while before. Embry looked like the weight of the world was gone off of his shoulders. He had his best friend back. And now we felt free to be together.

"But he warned me that the first time I screw up, I am a dead man. And even though I know he probably means it literally, I'm glad. 'Cause I know if anything were to happen to me, he would be there to make sure you were safe and loved." I looked into his sincere eyes and just couldn't wait any longer.

I leaned in to kiss him and he eagerly met me in the middle. I meant for it to be a small and sweet kiss, but it had taken a life of its own. I found my hands around his neck, feeling his silky hair between my fingers. His right hand worked its way down from my face to the small of my back pulling me closer while his left hand cupped my face so gently. He nibbled on my lower lip begging for entrance. I gladly gave it to him. He quickly deepened our kiss, taking full control. I couldn't contain the moan that came out. He growled pulling be even closer. Our bodies were molding together as close as possible and it just wasn't enough. His left hand found its way down to my waist. Suddenly I found my self lifting off the ground, it didn't take me long to wrap my legs around his sculpted abs. I heard a growl rumble from his chest. God, did he know what that did to me? I began to move my hips up and down his front. I could feel him hardening underneath me. I felt shifted against something hard and it creaked. _What was that?_ I lost that thought as I felt our bodies moving together. I heard a slam behind us. _Oh! It was the door. Oh my! Were we outside going at it like that for all to see._ I pulled away to breath, only for my neck and collar bone to be attacked with sweet kiss, soft bites, and breathe taking licks. We finally stopped moving once I found myself laying on the couch with Embry hovering over me. I looked at him and couldn't help but say out loud,

"Beautiful. You are so beautiful, Em."

"No where…close…to…you…my Bella." He said between kisses. He came back up to kiss me and I quickly deepened, needing more of him. I had felt the need to be close to him, way too much over the past week. One of his hands was rubbing soothing circles on my stomach and make its way higher. But it wasn't enough. I roamed my hands all over his shirtless torso, never finding one imperfection. _He was perfect. He was mine._ I wanted to feel my skin against his warm and toned skin. After seeing me struggle to remove my shirt he helped me a with a small chuckle.

"You are so gorgeous. Perfect" he murmured in my ear. He bit my ear softly and a loud moan escaped. He hands found their way to my now barely covered breasts. He moaned my name in response. His hands felt incredible as he kneaded my breast, playing with the nipples making them hard, through the bra. Just as I was going to suggest we lose the bra, I heard a sharp intake of air. I opened my eyes to see what caused Embry to do so, as I felt him tense and freeze. He looked at me with horror in his eyes. Then I realized why.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Put your shirt back on and march right on up to your room! NOW!"

_Charlie. Crap!_

**A/N: Okay readers, there is now a poll up on my page. It concerns Jacob and his possible imprinting in the story. So check it out and let me know what you think and want. And of course REVIEWS are always welcomed. They make me want to write more often and longer chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you to all you who have reviewed and sent great words of support. I appreciate them all. I had great feedback last chapter so thanks. I did start back at school this week. I am starting my graduate degree plus I work as a Teaching Assistant, so I will be pretty busy. But I am going to try my absolute hardest to update at least twice a week. So without further delay, here is chapter 7.

**Disclaimer: As always, Stephanie Meyer owns it all, I just tweaked it a little.**

Both Embry and I stared wide-eyed at each other frozen. I had never been found in the position. Heck, I had never been in this position. My brain tried to catch up with what was happening too slowly.

"I said 'NOW!'"

Embry shook his head and jumped off of me and stood next to the couch. He handed me my shirt and stared down at the ground like it was the only thing left in the world. I put the shirt on a fast I could, but struggled to get my hands in the sleeves. I looked up to Charlie. He was turning purple. Not a good sign. Red I could deal with, purple meant Embry and/or I were dead. At least he could survive almost anything. I on the other hand would have to rely on my knack for getting away alive from the many dangers I attract. Charlie gave me an odd expression looking at my shirt. _What its on? Why is he looking like that?_ He shook his head and gave a grunt.

"Room, Isabella."

I gave Embry one last look. He was still staring at the carpet in fascination. I made my way up the stairs. I wanted to listen but I knew Charlie would be listening for my door shut. I quickly opened my door slightly, enough room to graze by. Then I opened and shut the bathroom door loudly. No way he would no which door was shut._ Hopefully._ I tipped toed my way to the edge of the stairs, but not too close. I do have a tendency to fall and trip. I listened hard and heard nothing. _What's going on down there? Did he already kill my boyfriend? Boyfriend? I like the sound of that. _

"Listen Embry. You've been a mighty fine help around here this week. What with Bella's accident and all. And I have no reason to not think you're a good kid. But if I ever find you like I just did with my daughter, you will severely regret it. Do you understand Call?" There was a pause, I assumed Embry was nodding 'yes.' "And I am not too sure what exactly is going on with Jacob and Bella, or for you that matter, but I think of Jacob Black as family. I know that he has some strong feelings for Bella and I was under the impression that you were one of his best friends, are you not?"

"Yes sir. I am and I know how this looks."

"And how do you think this looks kid. Not too good from where I'm standing, I'll tell you that ."

"I know sir. Jake is the best friend I got. We don't want to hurt Jake. But I can't help the way I feel about Bella and I know she feels the same way too. As much as Jake feels for Bella, she has never returned the feelings at least not to the same level. Jake knows this and both Bella and myself have talked to Jake about the possibility of us starting a relationship with one another. He, for good reason, was not too happy with the idea at first. But he has given it some thought over the last week and decided to give us his blessing if you will."

"Uh-huh. Well that sounds a little better than what I was thinking was happening. And what just are your intentions?"

"My what?" Embry sounded a little nervous.

"Intentions with my daughter, Call?"

"Oh, intentions. Uh…well…you see. Um…marriage?" His answer sounded more like a question. I had no intentions myself of getting married anytime soon, but I knew neither did Embry. At least, I didn't think, he did. He was just trying to find the answer my dad wanted. It was silent. I wish I could see Charlie's face. Then I heard the noise I didn't expect. Charlie chuckled.

"Don't you think you might like to date her a little while first, maybe finish school?" He said in a teasing tone.

"Oh of course. I thought maybe you meant in the long run. Cause I am. In this… I mean for the long run, Chief Swan. I've never met anyone like Bella, sir. And I am going to try my hardest to keep her happy and safe."

"Well, that sounds like a full time job there, Embry, at least the safe part. Bella has a gift for finding trouble." Well if Charlie is making jokes at my expense things but be smoothing over.

"Yes sir. She sure does. But I think I'm up for the job." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Just so we are clear. You can date Bella but with some restrictions. She's had a rough time this year." I didn't like where this was going. "She just starting getting back to herself. If the two of you were to break up, I don't want to lose my daughter again." That felt like a knife in the heart. I had tried to keep the worst of myself away when in front of Charlie. To put a smile on. "And I certainly don't want Jacob abandoned over this new relationship. So you can date, but Bella needs to spend time with people other than just you. I want to hear her still hanging out with Jacob and friends from school, do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir. No hogging Bella for myself. I agree. I know that Jacob's her best friend and that she will want to spend time with him and not necessarily with me around too. So I understand."

"Good. I don't want what happened earlier to happen again. So no coming over right after school. Wait for me to get home first. No being alone under my roof. At least until you can earn back some trust that you won't abuse it. If Bella goes down to La Push, I want her home by 10 on school nights. I think that about covers it for now. I'll be sure to let you know if anything else comes to mind."

"Yes sir. Thank you Chief Swan. For your permission, I mean, to date Bella."

"Uh-huh. Well I think you should be going for the evening. I'm sure we'll be seeing one another."

"Thanks again. Umm…Well goodnight. Will you tell Bella for me too, please."

"Sure kid. Good-bye." I heard the front door close and I made a bee line for my door. I slipped through and gently and quietly closed the door. I jumped on my bed and grabbed my old and battered copy of _Pride and Prejudice. _The door opened as I flipped to a random page in the book. I looked up to see Charlie walking in stone-faced.

"Ch- Dad. I know what-"

"Bella. I have to say I am slightly disappointed in you. I have never had this kind of trouble from you before. Or at least that I was aware of." He gave me a pointed look.

"Oh Dad. I have never- I mean that-" I sighed. "What I mean is that I have never been in that situation and it won't happen again. We just got a little carried away. Built up feelings and all. And then today Jake said he didn't mind and that we could be a couple. We were just a little…happy about the good news. I am sorry Dad." I couldn't look him in the eye the whole time I talked.

"Well, I am glad to hear that. Now you know I think of Jacob as family, Bella. And I want to be assured that he isn't being hurt or forgotten by what's going on between you and Embry Call."

"Jake came by today, Charlie. We talked it out. He's fine…well maybe not fine…but he's accepted it and said we could all still be friends. He understands that I never looked at him like that. And I fully intend on still fully spending time with Jacob, even without Embry. Embry has responsibilities of his own to handle, so its not like we could spend time together all the time anyways."

"Sounds good, Bella, just remember to actually follow through. And what responsibilities does a sixteen year old have exactly?"

"He has a job. He does some stuff for Sam Uley. You remember Sam. He was the one that- the one that-"

"Found you. Yes, I remember. Fine young man I hear, at least from Billy. I guess Embry can't be too bad to work for Sam." Charlie took a deep breath. "Another thing Bella. Until I can have so faith in the two of you again. Embry cannot come over unless I am here as well. None of that stuff that happened like tonight is to be repeated under my roof. And be home by 10 on school nights. Dating will not make your grades suffer. I am not going to ground you, Isabella. I have never really had trouble out of you. This is your one mistake, your one mess up. Do anything like this again and there will be severe consequences. Understood?"

"Understood." He gave me a funny look like he did down stairs.

"Your shirt is inside out….and backwards." I looked down in horror. It was indeed both just as he said. He was out of the door in the hall when he yelled back at me. "Your book is upside down, too!" _Well shit! I'd been fully caught._

* * *

After my discussion with Charlie I headed down stairs, _after_ correcting my shirt, to fix dinner. We ate a silent meal. But it was not to uncomfortable or awkward. I went upstairs and showered and prepared for bed. I had been reading _Pride and Prejudice_ right side up this time for a little over an hour when I heard a tapping noise. I looked around wondering where it was coming from. I walked over to the window and a face appeared. I jumped back and made a small yelp. I opened to window up to find Embry hanging from the tree outside the window.

"What are you doing out there?"

"Trying to get in. Open it all the way and move back?" I did as he said fearful of what he might try if I didn't comply. Next thing I knew my new found boyfriend was landing effortlessly and almost silently on my floor.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing here? And where is your shirt and your shoes?!"

"I am here to see you. I thought that that was obvious. And I was patrolling and I don't exactly carry a full set of clothes around. That would look weird on a wolf wouldn't it?" I laughed trying to picture that image.

"Charlie is asleep in the next room. I don't think he would be happy to find you here."

He gave me a sheepish grin.

"Well, this is how I see it. He didn't give me a chance to say good-night. And also I am not breaking any of his restrictions. We are not alone under his roof. It's not my fault that he didn't think to include that he had to have knowledge of my being here. But that doesn't stop me from taking advantage of that." He said as he bent down to kiss me. I started to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away and sighed.

"Now as much as I really want to further that, I can't. I am still technically on patrol. I really just came to see if you would come down to La Push tomorrow. We decided to have a bonfire. Kind of a welcoming into the family for you and of course for Jacob finally phasing."

"Sure, sounds good. Dad will like that I am hanging out with more than just you, especially when he knows Jacob will be there."

"Great! Can you come down around 6. I'll come get you if you want but I figured Charlie would rather you drove yourself since its more of a group thing."

"No,, you're right. He may be more willing if I drive. I'll see you then. Good-night and be safe patrolling please. I worry about you guys out there."

"Ha ha. Don't worry, Bella. Nothing is going to happen. We haven't even come across a leech since I've been a wolf. Good-night, my Bella. Have sweet dreams. I'll see you tomorrow. " He dipped out of the window. I looked out into the darkness and couldn't see anything. But I felt safe knowing he was out there anyways. I went to sleep and had some of the best dreams I had had in a very long time.

* * *

The bonfire was fun. Hearing the stories again that Jacob had told me so long ago. I had a new ear for hearing them though. Before I concentrated on the Cold One's appearance in the stories. Now it was the wolves that had my full attention. It truly was remarkable. The whole thing, how it passed from generation to generation, what an honor it was to be apart of the secret, and mostly how much all these young men took on. They may have been boys only a short while ago, but they were men now, protecting their people.

After Billy finished with the stories, many sat around and chatted. I noticed that the other imprint couples looked so in love and content to only look at one another. I turned to look at Embry only to find him only looking at me. His eyes were so filled with love, devotion and desire. The last one got me. I pulled him away from the fire and the others. We walked hand in hand down the beach, never really looking where we were going, only in each other's eyes. When I felt we were far enough away, I turned myself fully to Embry. He immediately lowered himself to kiss me. He traced his tongue along my lower lip. I allowed him in and he brought his tongue into my mouth finding every spot to discover. I moaned into his mouth as he cupped my breast through my t-shirt.

"Jeez. Don't mind me. I was just sitting here minding my own business."

I screamed and jumped away from Embry. I stood shocked again for the second time in less than 24 hours to find myself caught kissing Embry. I felt the blood rush to my face as I looked at Jacob sitting on a log looking out into the ocean only a few yards away from where I stood with Embry.

"Jake, man, we're sorry. I, I, uh, I didn't see you there. Sorry." Embry looked horrified like he just told his best friend his dog died. Jacob continued to stare into the night. His face was blank, void of any emotion.

"I am so, so sorry Jacob. We really didn't see you there. We came down here 'casue we thought you were still at the bonfire. We should have been looking where we were going. I'm-"

"Don't sweat it, Bells, Em. Really, its okay. I can see the two of you were in your own world. I'll just be taking off now. Got patrol anyhow."

He got up and started to walk away without even a glance our way towards the woods.

"Be careful, Jake. For me, please." He turned around and gave me a huge Jacob grin. Only problem it didn't make it to his eyes.

"Sure, sure." We watched him walk away.

"Well, that sucked. Guess I have some major apologizing to do later." Embry sighed. "And I thought things were gonna get easier, better, you know. At least that's what I hoped. I was hoping to get my best friend back. I mean, we talk some if we have patrol together, and he's friendly toward me. But we definitely haven't made it back to how things used to be."

"I know. I am sorry, Embry. I shouldn't have led you over here. Things will get better. We just have to be more careful."

"Don't be sorry, Bella. Its not your fault either. Just happened. Well, lets get back to the fire, you should be heading home soon anyways to make curfew."

* * *

And that is sort of how things went all week. Well not with Jacob catching us. _Thank God!_ No just with anyone that could possible interrupt us did. Of course at my house, Embry and I made sure to keep the kisses short and light, but Charlie still managed to walk into the kitchen just as I would lean over to give Em a peck or I could hear the TV mute as I kissed him good-night. Then in La Push it was another story. Whether at his house, the beach, or at Emily's, someone in the pack always interrupted. Only good thing we had been perfect at keeping our distance from one another when Jacob was around.

Finally after having Emily chide us about letting her 2 year old niece Claire walk in on us in the kitchen Friday night, we decided action needed to be taken.

"Ugg! I wish we could just finish one kiss without someone interrupting or Charlie making his presence known through banging and stomping around in the house."

"I feel your pain. We need a spot just for us. Hmm…. Oh I think I know. But you may not like it."

"Trust me, I'll like it! Where is it and when can we go?" I was so beyond being picky at this point.

"Well, I found this really great place on patrol a couple of nights ago. I think it would be even more cool during the day, especially with my favorite girl with me. Only problem is that its quite the hike. But if you would be willing to take a chance and trust me, it wouldn't take that long. Maybe we can have a picnic and spend the afternoon there tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect. Well except the trusting you part and the hiking part. But I am pretty sure it will be worth it for the privacy. I'll pack the lunch and meet you at your house around 10 am."

"Okay. I can't wait." He murmured into my ear. _Me neither._ I couldn't stop the smiling from forming on my face just thinking about it.

A/N: Remember, there is now a poll up on my page. It concerns Jacob and his possible imprinting in the story. So check it out and let me know what you think and want. This is a way to get what you want to happen in the story to come true. As always REVIEWS are loved!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to all my reviewers, especially those of you who are continuously showering me with your thoughts.

**A/N: I own absolutely nothing but my laptop.**

Charlie noticed that I was being too jumpy and alert for it to be so early in the morning on a Saturday. I just couldn't contain myself. I was too excited to see what the day would bring for me and my favorite wolf. I made my escape to my truck before the questions could begin. Once on the road I cursed my truck for going so slow. After wanting to bang my head against the steering wheel, I made it to La Push.

As per usual, Embry had the door open and arms out to hug me before I even had the chance to shut the truck off and get my seat belt off. After a short but delicious kiss, I scooted over and he hopped into the driver's seat and we were off. We drove in a comfortable silence. I didn't even pay attention to our surroundings and where we were on the roadways. I couldn't force myself to pull my stare away from Embry's strong, beautiful face. The truck stopped and Embry looked at me with a wide grin.

"Are we here?" I asked while looking around trying to figure out where 'here' was.

"Nope." He popped the 'p.' "We still have the hiking part of the journey, Bella." I groaned. "Or if you trust me, you won't have to hike at all." He looked like he was trying to look innocent, but it came out looking like he was really up to no good.

"I guess, whatever you have planned would be better than falling over myself and ever rock and root for who knows how long."

"Great!" He hopped out of the truck with a little too much enthusiasm. I followed carrying our backpack full of food and drinks. I set it on the ground.

"Okay, so you stay right here and I'll be right back." He gave me a quick peck on the lips and walked toward the tree line. As reached the trees he turned back around and called out to me.

"Remember to trust me, Bella!"

I put the backpack on that I had laid on the ground at my feet. Then I looked up to where he went into the trees.

"OH!" I screamed lightly. "Uh, Em, why are you a wolf right now?" He dropped his clothes that were in his mouth at my feet. He then motioned for his back. _Oh boy. _"You don't actually think I am going to- to ride you, do you?" I jumped when he barked. "Well, then you are out of your mind. There's no way, Embry Call. You march right back around and change back. I'll wait here."

He didn't move. He laid down and pushed his clothes towards me some more with his muzzle. I looked at his face and he was giving me the biggest puppy eyes I had ever seen. To top it off he let out this adorable whimper. I was cracking and I knew it. And I was pretty sure he knew it too. He made the whimper noise again. _Damn him!_ I slid my backpack off and grabbed the clothes and stuffed them in the bag, never looking away from wolf Embry's eyes. They were if possible even more breathtaking, knee bending, and heart stopping than his human ones. But I wasn't going to admit that. Then he would just phase when he wanted his way.

"I am not happy about this, Embry Call." I walked over to him and climbed on to his back. I found two fistfuls of fur and held on for dear life. "Okay giddy up, wolfie." I heard his snort and shake his head. Then he took off full speed and I couldn't hold in my scream. "SLOW DOWN" I yelled. I buried my face in crook of his neck. I felt him slow a little, but not enough in my opinion. I opened my eyes to see the trees blurring by and I felt my head spin and shut them back immediately. It was so similar to when Edward had carried me through the forest. I was glad I could think of his name without pain. It was a relief. That had been the first time in almost a week that he had even crossed my mind. I was so sure that Embry had all of my heart. Or at least most of it. I guess you can't ever really forget your first love. After a few minutes of thinking, I opened my eyes again. I focused on Embry and the trust I had for him. I knew he would never hurt me, never leave me, and would always protect me. I didn't have to worry with him around. I found myself enjoying the ride. It felt exhilarating. Before I knew it he was completely slowing down. After he stopped I got off and saw that we were still in the tree line. Embry barked at me and I looked at him curiously.

"What?" He nudged my backpack. "Oh, I guess you want your clothes back, huh?" He simply rolls his eyes at this. I take the pack off and pull out his clothes and put them in his mouth. He trots away behind some other trees. I look around wondering how far we still have to go. I was promised that I wouldn't have to hike at all. I felt warm, strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. "Well, now what?"

"Don't worry, Bella. No hiking, just a walk through those trees and we're there. I wanted to do that human with you. But I was wondering what happen to my shirt. I was fairly sure it got put into that bag, as well."

"Oh well, its just such a nice day I didn't think you would need it. Its not like you actually wear a shirt most of the time, anyway. What for school and in front of Charlie? I think that about covers your shirt uses."

"Yeah, I think so. But it sure is nice to know you obviously enjoy my shirtless appearance." I was glad he was standing behind me, so maybe he couldn't see the blood rush to my cheeks. Embry grabbed my hand and we headed for the tree line. I could see the sunlight pouring through the opening. It was almost blinding. As we walked through the tree line I felt a sense of déjà vu. I had been here. Edward brought me here. But that wasn't why I felt a small amount of hurt find its way in my chest. It was because this place held too much for me. This was where I felt a part of something. Accepted. It was also a place that I found out what fear was. Frightened. It was the field. Where the Cullens played baseball and where James first discovered me. I felt anxious and nervous.

But then I felt the most incredible thing. I felt Embry squeeze my hand. I turned to look at him. He was giving me a questioning look. I realized that I had made us stop walking. I gave him a reassuring smile to let him know I was okay. Because I was okay. Yes, it was a little bit of a shock to first realize where I was, but after that I came to the conclusion that it didn't matter. It didn't matter because I was here with Embry, my Embry, my soul mate. With him by my side I could do anything, even over come nightmares from my past.

"Pretty cool, huh? I thought it would be a great place for the pack to come and hang out. You know as wolves. No trails real close, so we could let go and have some canine fun. But I think am going to have to rethink that idea."

"Why's that?"

"'Cause I would much rather it be _our_ place to have a little fun out of view from others." He was right. I simply smiled at him, taking it all in. His beauty stunned me every time I took it in. "Now let's eat. I am _starving_!" I snorted.

"When aren't you _starving,_ Embry?" He just shrugged. He took the thin blanket out of the pack and laid it down. I then took out the sandwiches and snacks followed by the drinks at the bottom. We then proceeded to eat our lunch in a comfortable silence. I looked all around the field seeing it in a new way. It would be Embry's and my field from that moment on. I didn't think I wanted to share this place with the pack either. I just wanted to have a special place for me and Em to call our own.

"Look like your thinking pretty hard there, Bella. Care to share."

"Just thinking of you. And me. How happy I am that we have the day to ourselves. How much I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. More than you could ever know." I reach for face and cup his cheek in my hand. We stare into one another's eyes, into one another's souls. He truly in my other half. Like me, he never says a whole lot. But when we do, we mean every word. I lean in to kiss him.

At first it's a sweet kiss, full of the love and adoration we feel for one another. Then I can feel the passion start to leak into the kiss. I open my mouth begging him to fill it. I need to fully taste Embry. He lifted me onto his lap, while deepening the kiss. I moaned into his mouth as his hand found my breast. I heard him growl as I ran my hands through his hair slightly pulling it with me. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel his pants bulging out. I rubbed myself up and down his groin. We both groaned with pleasure simultaneously.

Embry pulled my shirt off and his hands quickly found their way back to my breast, squeezing and kneading them. I continued to rock my hips along his while rubbing my hands up and down his muscular chest. He pulled away from my mouth and kissed up and down my neck and across my collar bone.

"I want you, Embry. Please, I want to feel you more than this." He looked up at me with dark eyes filled with lust and desire.

"Are you sure Bella?" He sounded like he could barely get it out. I nodded. Suddenly I found my self on my back with Embry towering over me. His eyes never left mine as he unbuttoned my pants looking for any uncertainty, but he wouldn't find it. I could feel the wetness increasing in my bottoms, and my the way he breathed in deep, I had a feeling he could smell it too. I gasped as I felt his warm fingers slide down my panties.

"So wet, Bella. God you feel so good." He caught my mouth again as a melted under his touch. He continued to rub along my folds, then allowing one finger to find its way inside of me. I screamed out his name in pleasure. After a few pumps, he inserted another finger, while his thumb massaged my clit. I felt like I was in heaven. He pulled away from our heated kiss and looked in my eyes.

"Does that feel good Bella? Is this what you like?"

"YES! Don't stop Em. Please baby….uhh…God…faster, Embry, faster." And he did, all the while looking at my face. I could still see the desire but the lust was replaced my love. Every pump and stroke was filling me with satisfaction. I could feel a fire building in myself. I started to buck my hips under him. He continued to caress my swollen nub.

"Close…so close, Embry." He leaned down and gave me a quick, but fierce kiss.

"Cum for me Bella." He breathed into my ear. That's all I needed to hear. My body rocked with pleasure and ecstasy. I moaned out his name several times. He kept stroking my clit as I came down from my high still shuddering with elation. My breathing began to regulate once again and the quivers started to subside. He gave me a sweet kiss filled with only love. He slightly pulled away, only enough to look in my eyes.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." He buried his face into my hair.

"I love you too, Embry Call" I breathed heavily while shutting my eyes. We sat there for a few minutes, him holding me. We were just enjoying what we had just shared. Had you asked me a few weeks ago if I would be sharing this intimate and exhilarating sexual experience, the first for myself, with Embry Call, I would have said you were insane. Not that I ever disliked Embry. I always thought he was a sweet boy. But that was just it, a few weeks ago he was a boy, and now he was a man. An incredible, sweet, and sexy man. And all mine. I didn't think things could get any better. Apparently I was right. I felt Embry tense half a second before a voice broke our blissful silence.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." I quickly look up to see someone I didn't expect to see in this field today. And I didn't agree with them. I didn't see anything pleasant about it.

A/N: SO! Most of you thought that they were taking a trip to the meadow. Nope, that would be a little cruel. I wanted it to be familiar to add effect, but not be too cliché. I know it was much shorter than previous chapters, but I felt it was definitely the spot to end it. But NO FEAR! The next chapter will be finished and updated either Sunday or Monday. It depends on how inspired and motivated I feel to complete it. And remember review always help with that. ALSO, don't forget to check out the poll on my page. It will probably only be up for another week or so.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay I am really SORRY this is so late. School got a little crazy this week plus I had a little writers block. And then I finally finished only for fanfiction to not let me upload all day! GAH. Anywho! But here is chapter 9. I also have the next 6 chapters outlined, so I dont think writers block will be too much of a problem in the near future. As always thanks to those who have reviewed. I had an amazing 15 reviews for chapter 8. Keep up the good work. I love getting feedback and knowing yall are enjoying the story.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything revolving around the Twilight Saga.

Embry growled and lifted me up and stood protectively in front of me. I looked around him to address the person in front of us.

"Laurent! What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in Alaska? That's what Edward told me." I tried to stay calm, but his red eyes were yelling at me to panic and run.

"Yes I have been there, but I am in the area helping out of friend. And what a surprise it is, that on my very first day that I should run into the object of my visit." I could feel Embry shaking with anger. I knew he could phase at any moment. "Though I did find it odd that the Cullen place was empty, I feared I had made my trip in vain. Yet here you stand and not in the arms I expected. Rather smelly arms if you don't mind my saying. Your friend here smells like wet dog. Definitely the least appetizing smelling human I have come across in my three hundred years. But do tell me what happened with the Cullens, dear Bella." _Well that was good. Maybe that means he doesn't know what Embry is._

"Uh well, as you can see, I am no longer with Edward. He left me. No longer wanted me. The whole family left.

"Really? He abandoned you after fighting so hard for your life? How curious. I do fear Victoria will be disappointed to hear this bit of news. It makes her plan far less sweet and fullfilling, but maybe that's a good thing. Well, for me that is."

"How exactly is that good thing for you?"

"You must understand just how delightful you smell Bella. How Edward did it, I don't know. Victoria would me quite upset with me taking her prize. I was only suppose to scout out the area for her. Bella, I really am doing you a favor here. The things that Victoria has planned for your reunion, well, let's say they make even me shudder."

"You wont be laying a hand on her leech! And neither will your friend." Embry snarled at Laurent.

"Oh really, boy. I would liked to see how you could stop me. You have done quite enough, thank you. It seems you have tainted Bellas sweet scent with your fowl one. I will have to ignore it as I drain every drop of her blood from her lifeless body" _That sounds like the wrong thing to say to a werewolf about his imprint "_all the while you look on helplessly. I will take much joy from-" And I found I was right. Embry launched himself at Laurent who was still a few yards a way. He had completely phased by the time his paws hit Laurents chest. Laurent quickly regained himself and they started to circle one another.

I screamed at of fear. Not for myself, but for Embry. I knew that he was supposedly born to do this. But I had never seen how well he could fight against a vampire. Hell, he didn't know how well he could fight against a vampire. They continued to circle one another.

"Bella! It's time to call your little mutt off now. Trust me, I would be doing you a favor." Embry growled and snapped at Laurent. "Do you really think this _dog_ can protect you forever? Victoria will have you one way or another. I would be doing you a service." I could tell Laurent was slightly afraid though he hid it well. I am sure he didn't know about shape shifters, or else he would have commented on it before antagonizing Embry. From the scent he knew he was different, Laurent just didnt know how different. They continued to circle one another.

"I don't know about Victoria, but I do know that Embry will always protect me." Just then a chorus of howls filled the field. The pack was close. "And so will his brothers." Laurent looked with fear towards the trees through which the howls came from. It was just enough of a distraction for Embry to make his move. He launched himself at Laurent, again. I shut my eyes when I heard a whimper from Embry. I couldn't stand to see him getting hurt and over what? Me. Always me. Next I heard a sickening crunch follow by a scream. Laurent's scream. Then silence. I started to open my eyes, but I heard both of them growling. The howls were getting a lot closer. I continued to stand completely still in the middle of the field. I feared a wrong move would somehow mess up Embry. I thought that maybe I should run, but then he may falter if he can't see me safe. I didn't know what the right thing to do was. Then I heard the pair's growling getting more and more distant. I opened my eyes for the first time to see nothing. I was alone in the field. _Now what? Is Embry okay? Where did they go?_

I jumped and screamed when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Jacob standing there.

"Jeez Jake! Give a girl a heart attack why don't you. You scared the shit out of me! Give some warning next time you sneak up on a person, you big loon. What's going on Jake? Where's Embry, is he okay?"

"Sure, sure. Sorry. Not used to the whole 'not making a lot of noise when I walk' thing. I'll be sure to work on that for you. Embry's fine. He just wanted to get Laurent out of the field and away from you, so he herded him into the woods. The rest of the pack was helping to finish the bloodsucker off. Em wanted me to come and check on you. Said you didn't look too good last glance he took. You do look a little green. You aren't going to be sick are you?"

"No. I'm fine. Just the fight sounded a littlesickening." I looked around the field to where I thought Embry made his exit.

"Good gosh. I don't know which of you is worse. He'll be right back, Bells. You don't have to look like you lost your puppy."

"Har har. You're a real laugh riot, Jacob." I heard a bark to my left. I looked over to see a chocolate brown wolf. "Oh. Who are you?" Another bark. _Real helpful._ I looked over to Jacob for a translation.

"It's Quil."

"Oh! Quil. When did he first phase?" I asked Jacob while still looking at Quil in his wolf form. I noticed his fur was a good bit shaggier than Embry's fur was.

"This morning. First day on the job and he gets a little leech action. Lucky dog. But he was a little annoyed that you got let in on our little, furry secret before him though." _Bark._

"Sorry, Quil." I didn't really know what else to say. 'Sorry I got your best friends back before you did', just didn't sound like the right thing to say. "What exactly is he doing here?"

"My guess would be that he is supposed to be grabbing that arm and taking to the fire to burn." Wolf Quil glared at Jacob. "Hey! She asked. But seriously you should grab it and run before Sam nips you in the butt for not already doing it." Quil then rolled his eyes. A little weird seeing a wolf do that. Kind of unnatural looking. But then he ran towards the edge of the tree line, grabbed something in his mouth, and dashed into the trees.

Just as I turned around I heard some more shuffling in the woods. I just figure its Quil again and look back towards Jake.

"When do you think I can see, Embry?"

"In the time it takes you to turn around." Only it wasn't Jake that answered, but he did have a smirk on his face. I spin around to see my Embry.

"Embry!" I jumped into his arms and gave him a huge kiss, ignoring our audience momentarily. "God, I love you. I was so worried about you. I opened my eyes and you were gone and I didn't know where you were or if you were okay or if Laurent had gotten you and I don't think I could live without you and-"

"Bella, calm down. Take a breath. I'm right here. Not a scratch left on me See, okay?" I hoped down to get a good look at him. He looked to be in good condition.

"Where'd the shorts come from? Didn't yours explode into a million tiny pieces?"

"Wells, I don't know about a million pieces, but yeah. Jared let me borrow his pair. He knows how being away from an imprint is, so he'll just get another pair at home." He looked more serious and pulled my face into his hands. "I love you, Bella. I was so worried and scared for you. Don't you ever _not_ attract trouble. I mean really!" Someone behind Embry cleared their throat.

"Hate to break up the moment and all but I think we have some serious talking that needs to be done" Sam said.

"About what exactly?"

"The Cullen's."

"Oh."

* * *

After Embry got me back to my truck we drove down to Sam and Emily's house for a pack meeting. We sat in the truck for a couple of minutes in quiet before making a move to get out. As I started for the handle, Embry finally broke that silence.

"Look. I know that talking about them makes you uncomfortable. So, if it gets to be too much for you, you just let me know and I'll get you out of there. Or if you would feel better, you can just tell Sam or just tell me and we can inform the rest of the pack on our own if you don't want an audience. Sam will just have to deal with whatever makes you most at ease."

I wondered how a 16 year old could be so mature, protective and loving. It seemed wrong that what he got out of this whole deal was something broken like me. I had pretty much healed, but not completely. I hardly ever thought of Edward or the rest of his family. I was happy now. But still a little part of me hurt from the abandonment they made. I would always love Edward in a small way. He was my first love. And it hurt that he could so easily throw me away. And the same went for Alice, the best girl friend I had ever had. I silently thanked God that I had Emily now. I couldn't go through all this without her. Angela was great, too, but not when it came to the supernatural world.

"I'll be fine, Embry. But thank you. Thank you for always taking such good care of me. I love you."

"You don't have to ever thank me, Bella. I love you, too. More than I ever thought feasible. And if it is possible, I love you more every minute of every day I'm with you. Sometimes I think my heart will exploded, I love you so much." He looked at me with such love and then his goofy smile grew. "Gosh, could I get any sappier. Don't tell the guys I just said that. They'll never stop making fun of me." I couldn't help but to return the smile and snicker a little. He was right it was a little over the top, but I loved it. I loved all the attention and sweet things he told me, even if on the outside it looked like I was embarrassed. I wasn't used to such attention, and it was taking some getting used to.

"Promise." So with a quick peck on the lips we went into the wolves den. When we walked in, the whole pack was there and immediately fell quiet. Embry guided me over to an arm chair and pulled me into his lap. Emily came into the room and looked around room until hers eyes fell on me.

"Would you like something to drink or something to snack on Bella? It sounds like you had quite a day today."

"Thank you, Emily. That would be great. Just a glass of water." She nodded and went back to the kitchen.

"Lets' get started then" Sam said. Always on the task at hand. "From what we gathered from Embry, is that you _knew_ this leech." I nodded my head. "What can you tell us about him? Who was this other bloodsucker that he mentioned and how does all this relate to the Cullens?" I thought for a second of what to say and where to start. I was guessing the beginning would be the best. I mean that would give the guys everything they would need to protect not only me, but the tribe too. I sighed. Embry tighted his hold on me.

"If you can't do this here you don't have to, Bella. I already told you that. You just say the word."

"No, Embry, I think she needs to tell us everything now. The sooner the better." I felt Embry tense up.

"No Sam, I think-" I cut Embry off.

"It's fine. I'm fine." I turned my head to look at Embry. "Really, Em. I was just trying to think of where best to start. I guess I'll just start at the beginning so you won't have to ask any other questions and youll get the whole picture." I turned back around and Sam looked pleased at my response.

So I told them. Everything that happened since I arrived in Forks. _That first day in Biology. The Port Angeles disaster. Finding out what Edward was. Details about the Cullens. Their extra gifts. The baseball clearing. James. Phoenix. Getting bit. _Next was _my birthday_. I found that part hard to talk about. It was the last time I saw my once family. But I looked around and saw my new family. The family that would never leave me. So I continued. _The day Edward left._ I saw Sam and Jacob start to tremble as I simultaneously felt Embry vibrate with anger. But I ignored them and continued. _Laurent and how he was suppose to be in Denali with other vegetarians. James' mate Victoria. How mates are for life for vampires, just as strong as imprints. _I ended with that Victoria wanted me dead. _Mate for mate._

Everyone sat in dead silence. I think I just put a living room full of werewolves into shock. I looked around waiting for a response, any kind of response was fine with me at this point. Though the voice I heard was the last I expected to hear.

"Well, that is just ridiculous!" Emily cried from her spot in the doorway to the kitchen. Tears were falling silently down her face. Some already dry indicating that she had been crying for some time. Sam noticed this too and rushed to her side.

"Emily, sweetheart. Whats wrong? Why are you crying? Are you okay?" It was the most concerned I had ever heard Sam. He usually wore a stone mask and held a strong tone.

"Of course something is wrong!" She yelled. "That- that- bitch wants to kill Bella. And after she's gone through all of that crap. I always thought the guys were exaggerating when they said you were a danger magnet. But I guess they were very right in their statements. But what I find most unbelievable is that she is looking to get you when you are most certainly not the mate of that Edward. You belong here with us, with Embry. She needs to see herself out and let you live in peace. _Mate for mate."_ She spit out that last part. "Ridiculous. Obviously you have moved on, and he just left you. Which don't even get me started on what an idiotic, asshole _he_ is. So ,hurting our Bella wouldn't do anything to him, so this Victoria needs to just go and leave."

If I thought I stunned everyone into silence, I think Emily just took the gold trophy away from me. I was even stunned. She really cared about me. In the back of my mind I thought that Emily was just really nice and didn't have the heart to be mean to anyone. Even though Embry imprinted on me, making me a part of the pack, the guys were still a little leery about being around me. Afraid vampire cooties might get on them or something. But this outburst got rid of every fear I had of truly fitting in here. Emily, like Esme, was the heart of this family. If she loved and cared for me, then the rest would surely follow. I couldn't hold in my gratitude and appreciation any longer. I jumped out of Embry's lap and ran to Emily. I gave her the biggest hug I could. That was when I noticed that I was crying, too.

"Thank you Emily. You have no idea what you just said means to me. I thought you might hate me, for having been so close and a part of the Cullen's and bringing all this danger and problems with me to put on the pack's shoulders to carry."

"Bella, that is nonsense. I meant every word. We are your family now and we are going to take care you. Don't you worry one bit. The boys will take care of everything. Right boys?"

"Yes, Emily." They all said in unison.

"She's right, Bella." I turned to Sam looking at me intently. "We take care of our own. It is no burden at all. We will definitely have to up patrolling, particularly around Bella's house. I want someone there every night. She should be okay going to school. I highly doubt the leech will attack in public during daylight. Bella, it would be easier to protect you though if you could spend as much of your free time as possible down here in La Push. I am sure Billy can get Charlie down here on occasion as well." He turned Embry. "If you would like to take Bella home. I am sure today has been tiring for you both. You can be responsible for first watch tonight. We will stay here and work out a new patrol schedule that includes Bella's home. And someone will be there around 2 am to relieve you of patrol."

"Okay. Sounds good. You're right I would like to get Bella home."

A/N: The current Jacob/ Imprint poll will be coming down by Monday. But a new one will be going up in its place, so be looking for that. Thanks and hope you enjoyed chapter 9. REVIEWS= JOY!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns it all.**

* * *

The next couple of weeks were stressful for me. _Deadly vampire sought my death for her lover's revenge. Senior year was over half way done and lots of school work to complete. My job at Newton's. Trying to be a best friend to one and a girlfriend to another. Spending time with friends other than the aforementioned. Spending time with Charlie. Keeping in touch with Rene. Having time to myself._ It was becoming a little overwhelming and some things were falling through the cracks. And on top of it all,_ I was being baby sat by a group of guys all of which were younger than me but one. _So, to add to my list I was worried about them all being outside at night watching over me. _ARGG!_

I finally came to my breaking point one afternoon after working at Newton's. I came home to find Jacob sitting on my front porch.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I'm here like I said I would be on Sunday. We're suppose to watch a movie and have dinner together. You know, our 'Bells and Jake best friend time'." I looked at him with a confused expression. I could have sworn we were suppose to hang out Wednesday night. "You didn't forget did you, Bells?"

"No, Jake, but I thought we were hanging out on Wednesday."

"It is Wednesday, Bella."

"No it's Tuesday. Right?"

"No, yesterday was Tuesday, today is Wednesday a.k.a. 'Bells and Jake best friend time', and tomorrow is Thursday." He looked at me expectantly but all my brain could process was that tomorrow was Thursday.

"Crap!" I flew by Jake and ran into the house. A very confused and concerned Jacob followed me in.

"What?! What's wrong?" He was looking all over the place.

"What's wrong is that it's Wednesday and I have a huge Calculus test tomorrow that I haven't even started studying for." As I am lying out by books to study in the living room the door bell rings. "Now what?"

I open the door to see my boyfriend. I begged internally that I didn't have plans with him too, all the while wondering how I could rid of Embry and Jake the fastest and with the least amount of damage.

"Hello sweetheart. How was school and work today?" Embry asked with a huge smile. This was gonna be harder than I thought.

"Not good. Look Embry-"

"What is he doing here, Bells?" Jacob glared at Embry.

"Me? What are you doing here, Jake?"

"I am here for 'Bells and Jake best friend time.' So you can just leave. Thanks for stopping by and have a nice day." Jacob said with a fake smile.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella and I work on homework every Wednesday night after she gets off work."

"Well, not this Wednesday. Bella and -"

"Both of you shut up! You are both going. I am sorry but I have huge test tomorrow that I HAVE to study for and the two of you can't be around to distract me."

"But Bella-" They both said in unison.

"No! Jake, I know I said we could hang out, and we will, but not tonight. And Embry sorry I forgot about our Wednesday night habit. But I need to study alone tonight so I can really concentrate.

"Okay. But I can come over tomorrow and study right?" Embry looked at me with puppy eyes.

"No, because she will be watching a movie with me. Righ,t Bells?"

"Look, Jake, I am her _boyfriend_ and I think I should get some kind of preference here."

"I don't think so. I am her best friend and I have been in her life our entire lives, you only just met her what 2 maybe 3 months ago."

"God! I can't take much more of this. My life can't revolve around the two of you. I have other responsibilities and a life of my own. I have work and school. I never see my friends from school and I hardly ever spend time with Charlie other than an occasional meal. Even then usually at least one of you is there, too. I need time to myself sometimes. I need Bella time! And I definitely don't have time for this right now. I have to study. So both of you out! I don't want to see either of you until the bonfire Friday night. Do you understand?"

They both looked like a mix between a deer caught in headlights and finding out Santa Clause doesn't exist. They briefly looked at each other to glare, then turned back to me. I guess neither one is completely use to seeing me so worked up. I think the only time I have ever really acted like this was the day Embry imprinted on me after I chewed him out for abandoning Jacob and Quil. But this had to be done. I felt like I was constantly being pulled in different directions with no time to find myself.

"But what about tonight after patrol? And after patrol tomorrow night? I can still see you then right? I mean I can still come up." I shook my head 'no.' "I couldn't bare to not see you, Bella. I need you too much. Please don't do this to us. I promise to be good. You can hang out with Jake tomorrow after school if you want. Please don't shut me out at night though. That's my favorite part of the day."

Now Embry looked like I killed his puppy right in front of him. It would be hard on me as well. Ever since that first night weeks ago when they started patrolling around my house, Embry would always come in through my window after his shift was done and stay until the morning. I had become very fond of our time spent in each other's arms. Nothing but a few minutes of innocent kissing ever occurred in fear of Charlie in the next room. But I had grown used to the shift in the bed around 2 am every morning, and then cuddling with my personal space heater. I knew this would hurt us both, but I just needed time to myself to think. To think about how to better manage my time so that nothing and no one was being neglected.

"Please both of you go. I am really sorry. But I just have to do what's right for me at the moment. I hope you both can understand that."

"Sure, sure." With that Jacob walked out the door with his head hung low. I looked over to Embry who looked utterly lost.

"We're- we- you- you aren't, you know, br-breaking up with m-me, are you?" He stuttered while a single fell down his cheek. I quickly wrapped and arm around him while I whipped the tear away with the other.

"What?! No! Embry, of course not. I love you and nothing is going to change that. I just need to figure out how to do everything I need to without missing something else. I have a lot on my plate. I have been running myself ragged lately. I knew something had to be done. Tonight just made me more aware of how made things were getting. I mean I forgot about a super important test and I double booked you two guys. I just have to get my head on straight again and make it through this week. I promise things will get better. Spring break is coming up and things will let up and we can spend lots of time together then."

"Okay, Bella. I love you. I love you so much. I just want to see you happy. I'll back off the next couple of days and give you your space."

"Thank you, Em. I love you. and I'll see you Friday."

"Yeah. Friday. I'll miss you. But know I'll still be out there patrolling. If you need me, just call out your window and I will be here before you know it."

"I will." I lift up to give him a small kiss, but lingered longer than planned. He pulled away and walked out the door without another word. I knew this would be hard for him, but it was necessary.

* * *

I spent the rest of the night studying for my Calc exam. As soon as it was over my thought returned about what to do about my bad time management. I knew I couldn't be making plans with both Embry and Jacob at the same time by accident again. It would only cause a lot of issues. By Friday I was still lost about what I should do.

Instead of going straight to the beach, where the bonfire was to be held, I decided to stop at Emily's first. We had become even closer since the day she stood up for me the day Laurent attacked. She really had filled any void that Alice had left. I didn't have to keep any secrets from her like with Angela. I could go to her for any advice I needed with the whole werewolf business. And tonight wouldn't be any different. Hopefully her advice would be as helpful as usual.

I walked in without knocking. I had learned to do that weeks ago. If you waited for answer you might be waiting awhile for werewolf with manners or until Emily gets free second. And in Washington, that wait time equals getting soaked from the rain. I headed straight for the kitchen holding my 5 pies; 2 apple, 2 cherry, and 1 key lime. The last was made special for my Embry.

"Hey, Emily."

"Hello, Bella. Oh wonderful, you brought dessert. I was so focused on the rest of the meal that dessert was put on the back burner so to speak. I was just about to start panicking. So, how was your week?"

"Stressful, like they all have been lately."

"Yes, I did hear a little something about the two men in your life vying for your time and attention on Wednesday night."

"Yes, they were and it just wasn't a good time. I had a huge exam, that I forgot about. And I still didn't do great on, because I was thinking about how hurt they both were when I sent them away. Emily, I was wondering if I could talk to you about all this maybe a little tonight."

"Well sure, Bella. You know I am always here. Let's talk now, who knows if I will get a second with you after those boys see that you're here." We sat down at the table. "So, what exactly did you want to talk about."

"How do you do it all, Emily? I mean, you cook and make a place for the pack. You watch Claire, when she's pried out of Quil's hands, you are a great imprint to Sam, not to mention the shop. How do you do it all? I drive myself crazy trying to balance my life. You seem to do it with no effort. Don't you ever just want you time?"

"Well, it was a little tough at first. You have to find a balance that works for you. You are the most important person in many people's lives, so I can see why it is so hard for you. Charlie, Embry and Jake all look to you as a large part of their lives. Have you tried a schedule? I know that sounds very impersonal, but it might be what you need."

"I did use a kind of unofficial schedule that first week, when Jake still couldn't see me since he didn't have control yet. I guess that could work. It just seems like I don't care as much if I have to schedule the people I love into my life. It's like their intruding into my life, and I don't want them to feel that way."

"I get that, I do. But you will be of no use to anyone if you drain yourself dry. It doesn't have to be a permanent thing. Just to get into the swing of things. To make habits to do certain things with certain people each week. Eventually after it all becomes routine, you can switch days and activities around without schedules, just feeling what is right. Right now it's just important to be with the people you care about without hurting you or them. That way a thing like Wednesday doesn't happen again."

"Yeah, I see your point. Thanks, Emily. I think that will work, at least for now. I guess we should go feed those growing boys, huh?"

"I suppose we should."

* * *

We got out of my truck and loaded our arms with as much food as we could carry. As we approached the beach I could hear a lot of yelling. Both Emily and I stopped and looked at each other, then proceeded to walk faster along the trail. When we got closer I could tell by the voices that it was Jacob and Embry arguing. As we broke through the tree line I can see that they both look as if they could phase any minute. I dropped the food on a table and ran towards them, only to be caught by Quil.

"You don't need to go over there, Bella. You'll only get in the way and get hurt. That wouldn't help either of them. So just stay here and let them get it all out of their systems. The past two days has been nothing but tension building. We all knew this argument was coming and it needs to play out."

"You all are just going to let them go at each other?" I was astonished.

"No. If things get too out of hand, Sam told the guys to step in. My job is to watch you. We all know how sneaky and stubborn you can be. So nothing like that now. I am just keeping you safe."

"Neither of them would ever hurt me!"

"No intentionally, Bella. But you've already been hurt because of one of their fights. Let's not risk a second time." I was still too far away to actually make out what they were saying.

"So, what are they arguing about? Me, right?"

"Yes, you. They're both jealous of the time the other one gets with you. And they both blame the other for why neither could see or talk to you until tonight."

"But it was my fault! Those stupid boys! Ahh! Let me at them, Quil."

"Don't think so. Sit your little butt down. This will be over shortly, I'm sure. Until then, neither I nor you are going to movie from this log."

"Fine, but I think Emily needed help with Claire. I guess someone else will have to help her now." He looked at me with wide eyes filled with excitement.

"Claire-bear is here?! Why didn't you say so sooner woman!" His eyes were darting all over the place trying to find his little imprint that wasn't even here.

"Over there behind those trees." I took his moment of distraction to make my get a way. I ran and tripped my way over to Embry and Jacob. Now I could hear their words.

"You son a bitch. You don't know what it's like not being with your imprint. It's physical pain, Jake. I can't stand to be away from her."

"I am sure it hurts just as much as seeing the girl you have been in love with since forever with your supposed best friend! You asshole! I only get her as a friend and not even that sometimes, because you hog all her time!"

"Enough!" Both of their heads whip around to look at me with stunned faces. Obviously they were too enthralled in their argument to notice my approach.

"Bella, sweetheart, I think it would be best if you went back over to Emily or Quil or someone. We're in the middle of something and I don't want you to get hurt." Embry said as calm as could make out through his clenched jaw. He was still shaking, as was Jacob.

"No."

"No? Bella, I am serious. Please, baby. I'll be there shortly."

"So am I. Don't the two of you think about what ya'll fighting does to me? It hurts me and it makes me feel like crap. It makes me feel like I have ripped the two of you apart. Wednesday was my fault and don't even argue with me. I told both of you I would hang out and then I bailed on both of you."

"It's not your fault, Bella. It's his." Jake pointed to Embry. "He needs to learn that just because you're his imprint, doesn't mean he gets you all to himself. Sam shares Emily with the rest of us. He doesn't throw a hissy fit when she hangs out with us or cooks for us."

"You're just jealous, Jake. I have what you want and you can't stand it. You will never know Bella's love, not like you want to. I get that part of her." That was it. The breaking point. Jake launched himself at Embry. Instead of phasing himself, he pushed me aside, so I was completely out of the way. Problem was, out of the way was in the water. I was pulled out of the water by an annoyed looking Quil. _Guess he found out Claire wasn't really here._ Sam was holding a human Embry back, while wolves Jared and Paul were pushing back a pissed off Jake wolf. He was snapping at them and growling loudly.

"This is quite enough. We thought maybe the two of you could work things out on your own but obviously not. I don't want to, but I will put an injunction on the two of you, so that you are not to be within so many yards of one another. Emily tells me that her and Bella came up with a solution, if only temporarily that may help the current situation. Bella, would you like to explain what you came up with." All eyes fell on me.

"Sure."

"Why don't we get Bella into some dry clothes and Jake back into human form and some clothes as well? Then we can all talk like, I don't know, humans."

"Thanks, Emily."

"Not a problem, Bella. Come on, you can borrow some of my clothes." The whole time this occurred Embry had his head down, refusing to be my stare. I could tell he regretted that last line he spoke to Jacob.

So, we went back to Sam and Emily's home and I explained the schedule plan. Jacob sat on one side of the small living room in an arm chair, while Embry sat on the couch on the other side. Plenty of wolves sat in between them. They didn't look happy with the plan, but agreed that it would probably be for the best. Sam said he would work their patrols around whatever schedule we made between the three of us. They understood that I wasn't going to see both of them every day. I needed time for Charlie, Angela, school and work. As much as I loved Embry and knew we would always be together, I didn't want to ever only depend on him and the pack the way I did with Edward and the Cullen's. I had to have a life outside the pack.

After we got done talking, we ate the almost forgotten food. I then started to head to my truck, frustrated because neither Embry nor Jacob would talk to me or even look me in the eye the entire night. As I got to my truck I heard foot steps behind me. I turned to see a somber looking Embry.

"Bella, I just wanted to apologize. You were right earlier. I wasn't thinking of how Jake and I fighting would affect you and I should have. I am going to try and work on my jealousy of Jacob. I know he's only a friend, but the two you share so much history and sometimes I feel like he knows you better and I hate that. I want to be the one to know everything about you. I promise I will get better. I love you, Isabella. I would do anything for you. Just say the word."

"Thank you, Embry. I am sorry, too. It will get better. I will get my stuff in order and things will be fun again. I promise. I love you, too. See you later tonight?" His eyes widen.

"You bet!" A huge grin spread across his face. I knew letting him come over after patrol was what both of us needed. We both needed to be close together. I had really missed him and it had only been two days. I don't think either of our hearts could take much longer.

* * *

A/N: New poll up! Check it out.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight world lock, stock and barrel, while I own zilch.**

* * *

The next few weeks went a lot smoother than the previous ones. I had gotten into a pretty good routine. Sunday was for Jake. We went to the beach, hung out in the garage, even made a trip into Port Angeles. Monday and Thursday, I would work a few hours at Newton's and then come home and cook dinner for Charlie. Spend sometime with him and then do homework. Tuesday varied. Two weeks I just had time to myself. But the other two I hung out with Angela, doing homework and watching movies. Wednesday kept its past activities of work and then dinner with Charlie and Embry, followed by study time with Embry. Friday was for Embry alone. We would go to Port Angeles for a movie, or hang out at one of our homes, take a trip to the beach, or whatever we felt like doing. With Embry there was never any pressure, just being in each other's company was more than enough. Lastly, were my Saturdays. This was another semi-free day. I worked at Newton's in the morning and had the afternoon and evening off. One week the pack had a bar-b-que. The next, a group from school went down to La Push for a bonfire. Last Saturday, I spent the day studying with Embry at my house. This was the last week before Spring Break, and both sets of our teachers were laying it on thick.

And this Saturday I was going to Seattle with Angela to do some much needed shopping. Now I only had to get Charlie and Embry to go along with our plans that Angela and I made last night. Both of them were worry warts. So I was planning to tell, not ask, them about the trip after dinner and over a piece of key lime pie. It was Em's favorite and Charlie had a sweet tooth for it, too.

I was finishing up dinner and pulling the pie out of the oven when Embry walked in through the back door.

"Yummy, my favorite." He said as he went for the pie. I had to swat his hand away with a spatula. "Hey, watch that thing!"

"Then step away from the pie, mister. I need to put in the fridge to cool, so I can put the topping on as soon as we finish dinner."

"Can't I just have a finger taste? Please!" He whined like a small child.

"You are such a whiner, Embry. Just wait an hour."

"Fine." He was pouting, with his lower lip slightly sticking out. I chose to ignore it and change the topic.

"How do you think your Chemistry test went?"

"Good. I feel pretty confident on how I did on it. That last way you showed me Saturday really seemed to stick. I definitely need your help with my English paper, though. I'm done, but it just doesn't sound right or something. I dunno. You can take a look, right?"

"Sure. What was the topic again?"

"Catch-22. Charlie's home." And just then I hear a clanking at the front door.

"Bells?"

"In the kitchen Dad."

"Hey there, Embry. I didn't see your truck out there."

"Oh yeah. One of the guys needed to come into Forks and didn't have a car, so he dropped me off and I let him take the truck."

"That was mighty nice of you, kid." Charlie then turned back to me. "I think you found a keeper here, Bella." I knew I couldn't keep the blush from forming on my cheeks.

"I think so too, Dad." Embry just looked at me with love and adoration. I smiled back at him.

We sat down and they both dug right in. I just sat and watched for a minute. Wednesdays could very well be my favorite. I loved seeing how well Embry and Charlie got along. Charlie may not know it, but he was sitting next to his future son-in-law. I knew thinking like that was getting a head of my self. We've only been together for few months and Embry still had two years of high school left after this one. But you couldn't fight fate, and I wasn't planning on trying to.

"So Bella, I was talking with Rick down at the station. He said his son Robbie just got his acceptance letter to Washington State yesterday." _Uh-oh_. I knew where this was going. I had been so good at dodging this conversation, with both Charlie and Embry, even once with Jake. But I was stuck now. The way they both held smirks on their faces and shared a look after the comment was made, I had a feeling this was an ambush. A much planned ambush at that. Well, at least this showed they could work well together. I continued to sit there, waiting for the question. I didn't have to wait long. "So what are your plans for next year, Bella?" I could feel that Embry's legs were bouncing up and down anxiously and he was biting his lip. I took a deep breathe.

"Well I am not 100% sure, Charlie. I mean, I kind of missed a lot of the deadlines. So, I was thinking of maybe going to Peninsula College for the first year, if not the first two. I could get my A.A. and decide things from there." Embry let out a long breathe I wasn't aware he was holding. Charlie looked pleased. I guess he thought maybe I had given up on college all together.

"Sounds good, Bells. Then me and the kid won't have to starve or eat take out on Wednesdays. You being close and all. I mean you don't have to live here, if you wanted to live in Port Angeles." I guess Embry had not thought I would possible live in Port Angeles, because quickly he looked anxious again. "But I certainly wouldn't mind you living here, and that way you could save yourself a lot of money in rent. I know you would be paying more in gas, but I still think that-" I couldn't take the rambling anymore. And I knew Embry was about to combust with worries next to me. So I cut Charlie off.

"Dad. I would love to continue living here as long as you let me." I looked over at Embry. "This is my home. I am not going anywhere unless deemed necessary." Embry's face lit up.

"I'm gladm Bella. I mean I know you need to get your education and all, but I don't think I could survive you going all the way across the state to WSU. It's too far." I grabbed his hand.

"I couldn't stand to be that far away either, Embry." We were looking into one another's eyes when Charlie decided to break the silence. He cleared his throat.

"So what is for dessert, Bells?"

"Oh, key lime pie. I just have to put the whipped topping on."

"I see. That wouldn't happen to be Embry's favorite would it?"

"Come onm Charlie. You get Bella's cooking a lot more than I do. We had pork chops for dinner and we all know that's your favorite. So it's only fair I get my favorite, too."

"I guess you're right, son." Charlie then had a pensive look on his face. "Kind of funny us both getting our favorites on the same night though." _Uh-oh._ Again.

"I think you're on to something there, Charlie. Bella, dear, is there something we should know about." I turn around holding both of their pieces of pie. I set them down and grab mine and sat back in my seat, still not looking at either of them.

"Well, there was one thing I wanted to mention. But it's not a big deal. Just some plans with Angela."

"And what would those be?" Of course Embry would be the leader in this questioning.

"You see, Angela and I were talking last night and she said she wanted to get a new bathing suit for Spring Break. I thought it was a good idea. I could use some new things as well. And I have this Saturday off. So…well…Angela and I are going toSeattleonSaturday." I kind of rushed through the last part.

"Can't you just go to Port Angeles? It's closer and much safer." I couldn't help but snort. _Safer_. If only Charlie knew what almost happened there last year. "I think that would be best."

"I agree with Charlie. Not to bring up a bad subject, but Bella you have a tendency to find trouble, so it would be best that you stayed closer to Forks."

"I can make a one day shopping trip to Seattle without incident thank you very much. And for your information Charlie, just as many bad things can happen in a small town as they can in a big city. I lived in Phoenix without incident for most of my life." I was hoping Charlie wouldn't think that Phoenix was were I 'tripped' and landed myself in the hospital. "And also we can't go to Port Angeles. That's were everyone from school goes. And last year there was a big fiasco because Angela had the same bikini as Lauren and of course Lauren had a fit. So Angela really wants to go to Seattle to avoid another disaster like that again this year. Not that she minds the matching part, just the whining and drama queen that is Lauren part. Plus I really want to go to a book store that actually has a good selection, and Port Angeles just does not meet my requirements as a book store." They both sat quiet for a few moments staring at one another. Then suddenly at the same time they both slightly nodded.

"Okay. You may go,Bella. But I want you home by dark okay?"

"Thanks ,Dad."

"And Angela has a cell phone right?"

"Yeah Embry, she does." I didn't know where this was going.

"Good. Just give me that number so I can reach you if needed."

"Okay, _Dad_."

"I'm serious, Bella. You never know when there's trouble. What if something happens, then neither Charlie nor I have a way of contacting you."

"He's right, Bells. You should leave that number with me as well."

"Ugh! You two are ridiculous. It's like ya'll get together and plot against me."

"Bella, your Dad and I just really care about you and want to keep you safe. There's nothing wrong with that. And in you case it is a full time job, so we have to split it up."

"Fine. Leave the dishes and I'll do them after Embry and I finish studying and working on his paper."

"That's alright, Bella, I'll do them tonight. You two go work, I'll handle kitchen clean up."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Thanks, Charlie." Embry looked too smug. That looked needed to be wiped off.

"Let's get to work, big boy."

* * *

The rest of the week flew by and Angela and I were shopping for our new suits in Seattle.

"What about this one, Bella?"

"I don't know, Angela. I'm not really a hot pink kind of girl. I usually go with more nature colors; you know blue, green, browns."

"You should shake it up a little this year. I bet Embry would be shocked."

"I bet he would. Maybe a red then. Is that color shake worthy?"

"Hmm. I think that just might do it. Oh, look at that one hanging up. That's perfect for you Bella. Not too much skin, but still more than I think you would normally go for."

"What is this, Bella make over trip?"

"No. Kind of. But I mean, you are almost like a different person. I mean with Edward, you were… I don't know what, but then after he left you were like a zombie. And now you are full of life again, maybe even more than when Edward was here. Embry has really done a number on your heart Bella Swan. I just think a few new things to your wardrobe would show that change."

"I guess you right. He has definitely changed me. I do feel alive again. I want to live life to the fullest with Embry around, but at the same time I am perfectly content sitting on the couch watching television with him. Does that make sense?"

"Yep perfectly. He really is your soul mate, isn't he? I mean you complement each other really well."

"You have no idea." I laughed internally. "I couldn't imagine life without him. I know the first part of college won't be bad. But I'm not sure what to do after I finish at Peninsula. I want to go into teaching. English preferably. But I don't know how I will be away from him for 2 years."

"Well, he'll graduate in two years, so maybe he can go with you. I am sure that boy will follow you to the ends of the Earth, Bella."

"He would if he could, but he can't. He has too much…responsibility in La Push. He can't leave for that long."

"What could a 16 year old boy be so responsible for?"

"It's complicated. Family related stuff."

"So, you actually plan on coming back here then, well to go to La Push after college is done."

"Yep. Embry's there, so that's where I will be too. And the reservation could always use a teacher or two. Or I could even teach in Forks. Why don't you want to stay in Forks?"

"Well yeah, but I just didn't think you would. I thought you would want to move some where warmer and dryer."

"That's why I have my personal space heater." I said it more to myself than to Angela.

"Your what?"

"Nothing. Which one are you thinking about?"

"I think I want to go with this one." I was shocked. It was an ity bity teeny tiny black triangle top bikini. That wasn't even the most shocking part. The top had a skull on each side. I burst out laughing. "Why is that funny?" I thought she was kidding until I saw the sad look in her eyes.

"Oh. You were serious. I mean, it does definitely shake, that's for sure. Why something so…edgy though?"

"Well, I didn't mention this before, because I didn't want to dampen our outing, but well…Benbrokeupwithmelastnight."

"What?! Why?"

"He said school was ending shortly and he needed to focus, plus it was inevitable seeing as were going to different schools. So I decided to change up my look a little. Try some things out. That way when I go to Peninsula next year I can be a new Angela. Hardly anyone will know me, so I can be anyone I want to be. Might as well take advantage of that right?"

"Well I really don't think you need to be a new Angela. I like this one just fine."

"I guess. I still want this one though. I think it will be funny to see everyone's faces seeing me in it. I'll get a regular one too. This one will just be for that one time fun."

"Okay." So we tried on the suits and then paid for our purchases and headed to the book store.

* * *

"Bella, I found a book, I am going to go a head and pay and sit in the coffee shop next store, take you time though. Not every weekend we get to come to Seattle."

"Thanks, Angela. I won't be too long." She walked towards the front and I continued to browse the fiction section. After another 20 minutes I was set on my selection. I made my way to the check out line. There was one man in black standing in front of me waiting. I was reading the description again on the back of one of the novels when I was being grabbed forcibly. I look up to see a gun in my face. I was too shocked to scream.

"Everyone on the ground! Hands behind your heads. You, behind the register, give me every dollar you have in the cash register and no one gets hurt." I looked to see that the door was being blocked by another man in black. I was never going to question Charlie and Embry's protectiveness again. They were right, I was wrong. I could admit that now. I just didn't know how so many crazy things both supernatural and non-supernatural things could happen to one person. I was really starting to feel as if I had a sign that said 'please try and harm me in any way possible' floating above my head for all to see. The clerk was putting the money in a shopping bag as fast as her shaking hands allowed.

"Faster!" The man shouted at her. Then she handed him the bag. He looked at while still keeping a hold on me. "That's it?! You have to have more in there. Hand it over or I shoot the girl."

"That's all we have, I swear." He looked over at the other man.

"Everyone pull out their wallets and put it and any jewelry in a pile next to them." The man holding me threw me to the ground. "You gather it all up and put in this bag. And do it fast." As I was about to do it I heard shuffling at the front door. "What the hell is going on over there? Tim?" I looked over there was a man fighting with the man that was guarding the door. "You over by the door stand up now or I shoot the girl. One…Two…" _God this was it. _I survived two different vampire attacks to be killed by some common human criminal. I closed my eyes tight. "Three." I heard the shot, felt my body slam against something hard and then I saw darkness.

* * *

A/N: What will happen? We shall see! Remember to check out the poll on my page. If you want say in who Jacob imprints on, here's your chance. The poll ends Wednesday. Also don't expect another update until Friday or Saturday. I have a very full week ahead of me. And don't forget to REVIEW and tell what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: SO this is super early from what I told ya'll to expect. But I had such a good amount of feedback from chapter in such a quick time period I got really inspired. All you readers out there can thank my faithful reviewers for getting this chapter getting written and uploaded 3 days early. See reviews really do make a difference! So again thank you to all my reviewers. Enjoy this chapter. A lot happens…

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer is the genius that created all of the Twilight world but most importantly created Embry.**

* * *

"Bella. Bella, sweetheart. Can you hear me?" I felt like I should know this voice speaking to me. Then I felt a warm and rather large hand grab a hold of mine gently. _Embry._ That's who it is. _My Embry._ "Bella, please open your eyes for me." He sounded so sad and desperate. "The ambulance is on their way, Bella. Just hold on, baby." I wanted so badly to let him know I was there and could hear him, and let him know that I was okay. Well I hurt…a lot…but that I thought I would survive. "I'm so sorry, Bella. This is all my fault." _His fault?_ _This boy takes too much on his self._ I had to reach him somehow. If I could just tell him…

"Embry." I quietly moaned. I am pretty sure only someone with super hearing would have heard it.

"Oh Bella, thank God. Can you open your eyes, Bella?" I tried to open them but the blinding light was too much. I quickly shut them tight.

"No. It hurts. My head hurts, Em."

"I know, sweetheart. That's my fault. I am so sorry. The paramedics are here. But I'll stay as close as I can, Bella. I won't leave you alone."

"Okay." I felt the darkness returning. I let myself drift into it; I didn't have the strength to fight it.

* * *

Beep…beep…beep…beep…

_God that's annoying._ _At least most of the pain is gone._ I groaned.

"Bella, baby. You awake?"

"Yeah." I croaked out. I felt like my mouth and throat had been left out in the desert for weeks.

"Here. Drink some water. It should help, sweetheart." I opened my mouth and Embry guided the straw into it. _Boy does that feel good. So cool and smooth._

"Thanks."

"Not a problem." I finally felt able to open my eyes. And when I did the sight was as good as it could get. Two breathe taking, chocolate brown eyes were staring at me with such love and concern. I still sometimes couldn't get over that he was really mine. Mine, forever.

"Hey there, sweetheart." He said it with so much adoration.

"Hey."

"How you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. Feel like I was run over by a dump truck. But I'm alive, so I won't complain too badly." At that moment it really hit me how close I had really come to death this time. "Embry, what happened exactly? I thought I was dead. I had never been so sure in my life and well that saying something coming from me." He got a very sad look in his eyes.

"It was very close, Bella. Too close. And you weren't run over by a dump truck. You were run over by me. Well sort of. You want the whole story?"

"Yes. It would help if I am questioned by anyone. I am still a little fuzzy on the whole thing."

"Well, two guys were trying to rob the book store. You know that part. Me and Jake were-"

"Wait! Jacob was there, too?"

"Yeah. He was. He was the guy that tackled the man at the door. He was suppose to create a distraction so I could get you safety and get the man with the gun. The plan obviously had some errors or you wouldn't be here."

"I'd say the plan went well seeing as I am here alive."

"But you hurt your head because of me. I wasn't gentle enough. The gun was about to go off and I didn't think, I just acted. I threw myself at you so I could push you out of the bullets trajectory. I was so scared, Bella. I thought I was going to lose you. If I hadn't let Jake talk me into getting that stupid, freaking pretzel, you might have gotten away with no injuries. But he just had to have it right then. If we hadn't stopped, we would have been there sooner."

"And may I ask why you were even in Seattle getting a pretzel in the first place."

"Do you really have to ask? You. Are. A. Danger. Magnet. Seriously you are the only person I know that can find danger anywhere she goes. I bet you could get hurt a room full of pillows."

"A room full of pillows, really Embry? You are correct but still, very silly idea. Guess, I'm not leaving Forks or La Push for a while, huh?"

"You bet your bottom dollar you aren't going anywhere. At least not without a personal, werewolf body guard. I love you too much to lose you, Bella. I have to keep you safe. So, please don't be mad about us following you today or any day following this one."

"How could I be mad Embry, you saved my life, once again. Are you starting to feel as if you are fighting fate trying to keep me alive?"

"No. Fate is just reminding me of what I have and not to take you for granted. Plus, I know that I don't deserve you, so they are making me work for it. But I don't mind, because at the end of the day I still get you." He was completely wrong. I was the undeserving one. But I knew better than to argue with him on that point. It was a lost cause.

"I love you, Embry."

"I love you too, Bella."

"So, where exactly is my best friend. I have to say that I am a little hurt that he's not here."

"Oh…um…well you see…he's with Angela."

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about Angela! How is she? She wasn't there, so she's alright, right? How could I forget her?"

"Relax, Bella. We saw her as the paramedics were carrying you out. The police were keeping her behind the yellow tape. She drove Jake to the hospital and I rode with you. She's perfectly fine. More than fine. She's in very capable hands. Trust me." He was smirking. And I didn't think I like that.

"What does mean? 'She's in very capable hands'?"

"Um. Maybe Jake should be the one to tell you?" He was avoiding my stare.

"Embry Call, you tell me right now what happened."

"Jake, he-"

"Oh! I get it, he imprinted on Angela!"

"Yeah. You're okay with this right? I mean you wanted him to be happy. And now he can be."

"Of course! Oh this is exciting. Another wolf girl and one that I am already so close to. Why did I never see that coming? I mean they are kind of opposites, he's loud and outgoing, and she's quiet and shy, but that works. They complete what the other is missing. Oh and now she's single, since her boyfriend broke up with her. Did ya'll already tell her the secret?"

"No. Jake thinks it will be much better if you are there and conscious when we do. We'll have a bonfire and tell the stories. That's normal procedure, when there's an imprint. You, my Bella, just had to be special in your way of finding out. Always the one for dramatics."

"It's not like I asked for my best friend to morph in to a giant, angry wolf in front of me and attack the boy that I had developed recent and strong feelings for."

"I know it all goes back to that magnet of yours."

"So where is Charlie?" Embry's face dropped into a sad expression.

"What's wrong, did he get in an accident?"

"No. Harry Clearwater had a heart attack earlier today. So he's at the hospital in Forks. It looks pretty bad. After we found out you would be fine, just had to wake up from that bump on your head, I convinced him to stay there. I think Sue really needs the support. You're eighteen so you can check yourself out. Why don't I go get the nurse and see about getting you out of here?"

"Okay. Can you send in Jake for a second?" He nodded and kissed me on the check. Then he walked out. A few minutes later a wide smile Jacob walked in, like he was walking on clouds.

"It's so good to see you okay, Bella. You really put us all through a worry." He came over and gave me a hug.

"I hear congratulations are in order Jacob." His smile got even larger.

"Couldn't keep a secret could he? I wanted to tell you, I know she's your friend and all. But don't worry I'll take good care of her, Bella."

"I know, Jake. I am very happy for you. She's exactly the kind of girl you need. But I need to say this: You hurt her Jacob Ephraim Black and you are dead meat. I may not be able to do much myself, but I am sure I could recruit a few werewolves on my side."

"The only one you'd get to go against me would be Embry, because he's whipped."

"I think you're wrong. I am pretty sure I could bribe any one of them with promises of food, especially pies." He slightly scowled at me, knowing he was defeated.

"Fine. You win. I screw up, which I won't, and you get the guys to kick my ass. That's more than fair. But don't worry, if I screw up, I will probably be the first one in line to kick my own ass." We both had to laugh at this.

* * *

Sadly, Harry died later that day. Preparations were relatively quick. The funeral would be on Tuesday. Sunday and Monday, Charlie spent most of his time in La Push, helping Sue. Embry never left my side those days. At night he would leave through the front door, just to come back through my window. I think he was afraid to let me out of his sight.

Monday evening, I fixed dinner for just the two of us. I knew Charlie wouldn't be back until real late, finishing up the details for the funeral the next day. Dinner was pretty quiet. Both of us lost in our thoughts. I could feel his eyes on me as I was washing up our dishes. As I put up the last dish, I felt his warm arms wrap around me. Then I could feel his warm breathe on my neck.

"I love you so much, Isabella Marie Swan. I don't think I could survive losing you. I know I wouldn't. Please don't leave me." I turn around to face him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Embry. Not as long as I can help. I'll be more careful, I promise."

"I know. It's just that, I've almost lost you multiple times now, and with Harry gone. It just makes death more real, when its so close. You know?"

"Yes I know. Don't you think I worry every time you go patrol? Thinking that that might be the time you come across a leech that is too fast and too strong. Or that has some freaky power to use over you. You, Embry, are the air I breathe. I need you as much as you need me. You are my other half, what would I do without you? So you have to promise that you are always safe out there. No stupid mistakes or trying to show off or whatever."

"I promise." He leans down and kisses me gently. But soon it feels desperate, as if we are both trying to show the other all the love we feel as if this may be our last chance to do so. I reach my hands around his neck and intertwine them into his dark, silky hair. I feel one of his hands cupping my cheek while the other is roaming all around, grazing over my breast down to my stomach. Soon his kisses trail down to my collar bone.

"I want you so bad, Bella."

"I'm yours, Embry. Take me." He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you sure, Bella?"

"Yes, Embry." He didn't need much more convincing than that. Faster than a normal human could move, he picked me up and headed for the stairs. He gently laid me down on the bed and resumed kissing me. My hands found their way to the hem of his shirt. He helped me pull it off in one fast motion. Then my shirt was off. I let my hands wander over his broad and muscular chest. I ached for him. I needed more. I want to feel him against me. Embry undid the clasp on my bra and pulled it off slowly, taking me all in. This was the first time he had seen me so exposed. Normally my bra stayed on. I thought I would have been more embarrassed, but I knew with the lust and desire was also love and admiration in his eyes.

"You are so beautiful, Isabella." He lowered his head and took one breast into his mouth while his hand played with the other. I couldn't help the moan that escaped. He then took the other breast, playing with my hard nipple, flicking his tongue over it.

"More, Embry. I need more."

"More what, baby?" He asked huskily.

"You, I want you." I panted.

"What do you want me to do, Isabella?"

"Touch me, Embry. Touch me everywhere."

He captured my mouth with his own, quickly taking the dominance. I could feel him unbuttoning the jeans, then him pulling the zipper down. I lift up to make it easier for him to pull them off. His hand went in under my panties. He grazed by my clit and went to my folds.

"You are already so wet, Bella." He pulled his hand out and licked my juices from his fingers. I watched stunned. "And you taste so good, so sweet." His hand found its way back to my lower lips. Slowly he entered one finger.

"Ahh."

"Feel good, my Bella?"

"So good, Embry. More please." I begged. I felt another finger slide in. He pumped them in and out while his thumb rubbed against my nub. "Oh that's so good, Em." He pumped faster and harder. He bent down and took my sex in his mouth. His tongue played with my nub. Flicking it hard and fast. All the while his fingers kept thrusting inside of me. I could feel the heat and pressure building in myself. I was getting close to release. "I'm so close, Em." I panted.

"Cum for me Bella. Cum for me, so I can taste you better." And I did. My body rocked with pleasure. Embry continued to lick up my juices as my body slowly stopped trembling. "You are so amazing, Isabella Swan."

"I want to taste you too, Embry. I want to know what you taste like in my mouth." I slowly got up and he laid back down after taking off his shorts. I had felt him before, but never had I fully taken in all that he was with my eyes. He was already hard and full for me. I laid between his legs, rubbing my hands across his abs, slowly making my way down the v of his torso, and down to his bulging member. I licked along its length while holding on to it with one hand. I felt him shiver, taking that as a very good sign, I continued on. I took as much of his length as I could in. I stated pumping him in and out of my mouth. I let my tongue dance around his tip and would take him back in. I moaned while he was impelled into my mouth. I felt his whole body shudder.

"God, Bella. That feels so good, baby." I use my other hand to massage his balls, not letting any part of him go wanting. I start to suck hard and faster, occasionally letting my teeth graze his sensitive skin. I continue to pump his cock with my hand as I took his balls one at a time in my mouth, gently sucking. I then lick the length of his cock again and start to take him back in my mouth when I feel him grab my hair. "Stop, Bella." He breathing was hard. "I am going to cum and I want to do that inside of you, baby." I got up and seized his mouth with mine. I felt him roll us other so that he was on top. He never stopped the kiss. I felt him pull off my panties. I laid waiting for the pressure at my opening, but I didn't feel it, instead I felt Embry freeze. "Shit."

"What Embry? What's wrong?" He looked at me with disappointment. _That couldn't be good._

"I didn't know we were going to be doing this. I don't have…I didn't get protection."

"Oh. Well, we're okay. Rene put me on the pill before I moved here." His face filled up with relief and joy.

"Oh, thank God." He reached for another kiss. "It might hurt some, Bella."

"I know. I trust you." He nodded. Then I felt it. He slowly entered me; the pressure was almost too much. He was almost too much. He looked back up at me with questioning eyes. I nodded, not knowing what would come out if I opened my mouth. I felt a strong shot of pain. Praying that was the worst of it. I noticed he stopped again.

"I'm going to start going back out again. Okay?" Again I nodded.

I felt him slowly pull out then gradually fill me back up with his cock. Soon the pain numbed itself away and good sensations started to replace it. He continued to move slowly, waiting for me to let it go further.

"I'm okay, Embry." With that he started to thrust himself into me hard and faster. He built up speed. He leaned down to kiss me. His tongue finding every part of my mouth. I found myself meeting his thrust with my own. "Embry!" I moaned loudly.

"I love you, Bella." He murmured over and over almost like a prayer. I became aware that the fire was building once again in side myself.

"Harder, Embry." He pumped harder and faster, filling every inch of me. He reached between us and started to stroke my clit again. The fire was nearing explosion. "I going to cum, Embry."

"Let go, baby. I'm right behind you." And I did. My body once again shook with tremors. I knew he could feel my inner walls contracting. "Bella!" I felt Embry shudder both inside and outside of me. He continued pumping inside me, letting me soak up every ounce of him. As he finished his last thrust, he collapsed on top of me. Both of us still slightly quivering from our orgasms. I felt him pull out of me and I felt empty, like he just took part of me with him. He pulled the covers over us and pulled me to him. I rested my head on his glistening chest.

We laid there is silence. And I didn't think it could have been any better. I was truly happy that I had waited for Embry. It wouldn't have been right with anyone else. But still I couldn't believe we had finally done it. No interruptions, no phone calls, nobody walking in. Just us and our love for one another. _Ding dong. _I thought too soon though. I looked over at the clock. Eight o'clock in the evening. I didn't know who it could be. _But it may have to do with the funeral tomorrow._ I sighed loudly. I felt Embry kiss along my jaw line.

"You want me to deal with them?" He murmurs against my jaw.

"No. It's okay. I'll be right back." I kissed him on the lips. I went to put on some of my shorts and top. I was a little sore but nothing I couldn't manage. I headed for the hallway.

"I love you, Isabella." I turned back towards him.

"I love you, too." With that I headed down stairs.

I opened the door to come face to face with a person with a shocked look that matched my own. And then came the darkness…again. I was really getting tired of that.

* * *

A/N: Told you lots happened. Another cliff hanger. Sorry about that, they are just too much fun. Hope you all enjoyed Jake imprinting on Angela. She was the overwhelming winner of the poll. You didn't get to see them together, but I am sure you will some in the future. But not too much, seeing as this is an Embry and Bella fic. Remember to REVIEW.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So my excuse: I went home for the weekend and celebrated my nephew's birthday and hung out with friends I haven't seen in forever. Plus I got a new kitten and let's just say he is quite the attention hog.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

I wake up, keeping my eyes closed, trying to remember what happened. Me and Embry. In bed. _Oh did that really happen? _Just thinking about it made me moan. _What next?_ The door bell and _Oh_! I pop up to find Embry standing over me in a protective stance, growling. I lean until I can see around him.

"Hi Alice." I say in a monotone voice.

"Bella! Are you alright? The _dog_ won't let me near you." Embry growled a little louder.

"I'm fine. Just a little shocked to see you is all. It's been 7 months Alice. What are you doing here? There must be a pretty good reason to go against _him."_

"Well yes." She looked a little sheepish. "I thought you were dead."

"Well you can see she's not, so you can leave now. The door is right behind you."

"Embry let me handle this please." He looked at me for a moment and nodded and turned back to face Alice. "Gee thanks Alice. The only way I am graced with your presence is if I'm dead?!"

"No. I mean yes. Oh I don't know what to say. Edward made us promise not to contact you. He said it would be best. He's my brother, I listened."

"Trust me, it wasn't for the best." I said through gritted teeth. Embry quickly turned around with wounded eyes. "No Embry, I most certainly wasn't talking about you or the guys. I meant all the pain I was in before. Before Jake and you came along." He nodded again and looked as if he understood. I turned back to Alice. "If he didn't want me anymore then that was fine. But he had no right to take the rest of you away from me. You were my best friend Alice and you turned your back on me without even a simple good-bye. I lost an entire family. I was a zombie, a shell of my former self."

"Well you sure seem fine now! Bella you reek of the mutt! Got over Edward pretty quickly I see…and smell. You were supposed to be my sister. I thought it was all still going to work out."

"Don't you dare talk about Embry like that! It was werewolves that put me back together; it was werewolves that protected me. They did everything for me after the _vampires_ left me for dead."

"Protect you? That's what we did by leaving Bella. Isn't' it?"

"No, it didn't really work that way Alice. Embry killed Laurent when he was ready to kill me. It's the entire pack that patrols day and night keeping Victoria from getting me. Oh it was Jake and Embry that saved my life just days ago from a bullet that even you couldn't save me from." Alice looked in shock at my words. I was aware that she didn't know any of this, but I had to prove that I was in good hands, or rather paws, with the wolves.

"I'm sorry Bella. I never saw any of that. We didn't know about Laurent or Victoria. I saw the robbery but it was too late to do anything. I guess you're right. I did fail you there. I thought for sure that you were dead. You're future disappeared completely. Even now I can't see it. Unless…maybe its because of the mu- I mean the werewolf with you here."

"He hasn't left my side since the robbery occurred."

"So you really are with him then. Edward said to move on, but a young werewolf, really Bella. Maybe the one creature worse than a vampire."

"He's much safer than a vampire. Embry would never hurt me. He's my soul mate Alice."

"No, Edward is. You must still believe that Bella."

"No, I don't. Embry's my future. You can look into my future if you'd like. You won't see anything if your theory of not seeing wolves is correct. I'm never leaving Embry." I went and put my arms around Embry to prove my point. He kissed the top of my head.

"And I am never leaving Bella. _I'm_ not stupid. I know what I have, and I am not giving her up."

"Now if you still want to be friends Alice, then I would love to spend time with you. But you have to accept Embry as a permanent feature in my life."

"Okay…Really I'm just relieved that you are not dead. I'm not happy about the werewolf, but I guess he has proved himself by saving you his fair share of times. So I can handle that…I guess. I mean I wish you would be my sister but I'll take friendship or whatever I can get from you. I really missed you Bella."

"I missed you too Alice. But this means that you won't leave me again right?"

"Oh no Bella. I mean I don't know if the family will be moving back permanently. But I will for sure visit, I promise." Embry cleared his throat.

"Excuse me. But we'll need to know if your family is returning. According to the treaty, we can't patrol in Forks with you here. Bella needs protection 24/7 if you haven't noticed."

"Oh well. Um…we don't have any such plans. Though now that I know Victoria is still in the picture and after Bella, I am sure we will want to take some action to help. We feel the need to protect her too."

"Fine. Bella, sweetheart I want you in La Push as much as humanly possible this week for your break." He turned to Alice. "Can you watch her at night then?"

"Yes, I can do that. It would be my honor."

"Right. I need to go talk to Sam. Can you stay with her until I get back?"

"Of course."

"Okay. Bella I love you. I'll be back as soon as I can. Okay baby?"

"Yeah Embry. I will be alright. I love you too. Be safe." He gave me a soft and sweet kiss. One I found to end too quickly.

While Embry was gone, I told Alice all that had been going on. _My depression. How I ended up a part of the pack. Imprinting._ She really didn't like that part. _Laurent. Victoria._ An hour later she turned towards the door.

"He's back. I'll go on outside. I'll see you tomorrow right?" She looked at me with big, hopeful eyes.

"I have a funeral in La Push. One of Charlie's best friends. I'll be gone most of the day, I believe."

"Oh okay." I could tell she was sad.

"Normally Embry comes over after patrol. But maybe we can have a sleepover. I can tell Charlie that you are visiting."

"Great! I'll see tomorrow night then."

As she went out the back door, Embry came through the front door.

"Guess I'm getting kicked out tomorrow night."

"It's just for one night Embry. I haven't seen her in 7 months. She was my best friend before the pack."

"I know. It's okay. I'll just miss you, that's all."

"Well you are here tonight. So let's go on up too bed. It's been a very long night. I'm ready to go to sleep. We have to be up early for the funeral."

"Sounds good to me."

We made our way upstairs. I did my normal night time routine and crawled into bed next to Embry. I curled into his side.

"I love you Isabella. Tonight, before your visitor, was perfect. Best night of my life. I think I love you even more if that's even possible."

"I love you so much Embry. Never forget or doubt that. But I don't plan on going anywhere. Alice being back doesn't change anything. I'm with you."

"What about if _he_ comes back? Do I still have your heart then Bella?"

"Of course you do. Embry, it's yours for life, whether you want it or not. You are officially stuck with me for the rest of our lives. So I hope you like what you see." I shook my hips a little at the end.

"Oh trust me. I certainly do." We sat quiet for a minute. "Thank you Bella. Having you has made my life so much better. I'd be lost without. Goodnight my Bella. Sweet dreams."

"Good night. Love you."

"Forever."

* * *

After the funeral I rode back with Charlie. Embry had not patrolled since before my near death experience. And Sam was not going to let him off the hook anymore. I assured him that Alice would know to come as soon as I crossed the border. He headed towards the woods grumpy at both Sam and me.

When we got to the house, Charlie decided to head down to the station to work on a few cases. He didn't even come inside to change. I think he really needed to get himself absorbed in something. Sitting around watching sports allowed yourself to dwell on the death of your best friend way to easily.

I headed to my room to get out of my stuffy, black outfit. I went straight to my closet, taking off my shirt in the process. While reaching out for my shirt I heard the velvet voice I once longed to hear.

"Bella."

_Please be a hallucination. Please be a hallucination. Please be a hallucination. But why would I be having one right now. Maybe because of the funeral, the death and all. That didn't make sense though. Usually it was when I was taking a risk. It would be a really delayed reaction, if it was because of the robber. But I have Embry now. I don't need Edward voice anymore. This means that this couldn't be my mind tricking me. Instead I feel the blame could go to a little pixie. She probably called him saying 'Come save Bella. She is hanging out with _dogs._' Ha!_

"Bella" He breathed again.

I stood frozen with shock. He was actually here. My arm was still stretched out reaching for the top. I grabbed it slowly and put it on. I then turned around to look at the man that left me broken and alone in the woods just outside my window. He looked exactly the same as the day he left. _I guess that's what being undead does_. I thought bitterly. He had a weary expression, but behind it zi could see hope and …love. I kept my face blank. I still couldn't believe that he was here, in Forks, in my bedroom. Just like the last 7 months didn't happen. Like they never existed.

"Bella…love." _How dare he call me that?_ I knew I had to be glaring by this point. "Are you okay?"`

"First off, don't call me love. I am no longer your love, nor do I ever intend to be again. Second, I was fine before I walked into this room and heard your voice. What are you doing here Edward?" He looked like he was in shock that I, his sweet and perfect Bella would ever speak to him in that way.

"I…um…Bella please understand that I still care for you. I'm here because I though you were dead. Rose told me about her vision. I was going to take some rather…drastic measures. Alice foresaw this after meeting with you, and called to tell me she was mistaken and that you were fine. I didn't believe her, seeing as her visions have never been wrong before. She suggested that I take a look at the local newspaper. If you, the daughter of the sheriff, had died, surely there would have been mention of it. I found nothing. But I still had to see for myself. I needed to know you were alive, that you were alright."

"What drastic measures were you considering Edward?"

"I was going to visit the Volturi."

"Why?"

"I never planned to out live you long Bella."

"So you were just going to get the vampire mafia to off you? What about your family? Could you really do that to them, be so selfish? Or are you just that nuts?!

"No. I love you. And I don't want to live without you. They know this."

"Love me? Won't live without me? What do you think you've been doing the last 7 months Edward? I sure haven't felt the love from you in a long time."

"I made a mistake Bella. I know that now. But I'm here now. I love you and I need you."

"I love you too Edward." He let out a sigh of relief. "But I am not _in_ love with you. I'm _in love_ with someone else. Someone that didn't and won't leave me. You left, told me to move on. So I did." He looked broken. But there wasn't a lot I could do about that. "I'm sorry if that hurts you, but _you _left _me._ That hurt too."

"Bella, just forgive me. Give us another chance. We belong together, Bella."

"No we don't. Embry is my soul mate. I know that for a fact."

"Who is he? I don't recognize the name from Forks."

"He's from La Push." His eyes bulged out.

"A werewolf?!" _Guess Alice didn't inform of that fact yet. Gee thanks Alice for the help._

_"_Yes, he is."

"Are you the one that is nuts? Do you have any idea how-" I had to cut him off right here.

"dangerous they are? Why yes I do. I know that they can do some major damage. I also know that Embry and all the other wolves would never hurt me intentionally. They have better control than you might be giving them credit for."

"Intentionally? What about accidents? They can hurt you Bella without a second thought."

I was so sick of this. I held up my arm that still had a faded scar on it from my last birthday.

"Kind of like vampires, huh?"

"Bella that was-"

"An accident. I forgave Jasper for it as soon as it was over. But vampires can hurt me just as easily as a werewolf. But do you know the difference between vampires and werewolves?" He looked at me blankly. "The difference is that vampires are created to hurt and kill humans, while werewolves are born to protect humans. And I know that isn't your fault. I know that your family works very hard to go against that. But it will always be in your nature to want blood, mine in particular. I'm not saying all this to hurt you. I'm saying it because I don't like you and Alice attacking Embry and the wolves for who the are. They have no control over whom or what they become. No more than you."

"Can he honestly protect you Bella? He's just a kid, right? Can he take care of you? Provide for you? What are you going to live on the reservation for the rest of your life? You are better than that, Bella."

"He already has protected and taken care of me Edward! He killed Laurent. He's kept Victoria from getting to me. He's even saved me from a bullet. I know he's still young. We won't being getting married tomorrow. But together we will be fine. We'll take care of one another. I know it. And I would love to live in La Push. The pack is my family now. I belong there. For the first real time in my life I feel like I belong, like maybe I'm good enough. I love him more than anything, and I will stand by his side where ever he is."

"Bella really? I still feel as though we're soul mates. Fate made your scent so mouth watering I had no choice but to give you my attention. Fate blocked your mind from me to keep my interest. To keep me wanting to know you more. Fate made you a danger magnet so that you would need me. So I could protect you. Fate shows we belong together."

"No you're wrong. Or maybe you're right in another time, in another world. But fate threw in a twist in our story that you didn't see. There is this thing that wolves do. Imprinting. It's when a wolf finds their true other half, their soul mate. When they meet the eyes of that person, their whole world shifts and revolves around that person. They only have eyes for the one they imprinted upon. Embry imprinted on me. There's no denying he _is_ my soul mate. And I wouldn't want to deny it. I need him as much as he needs me. I need him like I need air. I used to think that about you. But now I know differently. You once said I was your personal brand of heroin. Well apparently it runs both ways. I was addicted to you Edward. I had no life outside of you. I was addicted. I was dependent on only you Edward. After you left, I was broken, depressed, and like a zombie, dead inside. I realize now I was going through withdraws. But then Jake and Embry came into my life. They brought me back to life. And honestly I feel more alive than I ever have in my entire life. And that's what you wanted right? So please Edward, don't make this any more difficult or painful than it is. Just accept my life how it is and we can still try to be friends. I would really like to have you and your family in my life. I miss all of you."

He stood completely still. As if he were a statue.

"Edward? Say something."

"I will always love you Bella. And know if you were to ever want out of this life, I would gladly take you back. But maybe we can be friends in the future. Right now I think I may need some time to accept things. I'm sure Alice and Emmett both will be thrilled to know you want them in your lives. They have all missed you dearly. Oh, how I could forget. I guess I got so caught up in seeing you. And then the talk of the werewolf didn't help…"

"What is it Edward?"

"Sorry. When I came in, there was a scent. Another vampire scent. One I do not know. You should tell your…werewolf of this. It is not Victoria. Could have just been a curious rouge passing through, wondering why you smell so much of dog."

"I will be sure to tell him. Though I am sure he will smell it for himself-" The bedroom door slammed open. And in my door way was my shaking werewolf boyfriend.

"What the hell is going on here?" He rushed to me, standing protectively in front. Edward crouched down and hissed as Embry growled.

"Stop! He was just leaving Embry."

"I didn't realize I was. I want to talk with you more Bella."

"You won't be talking to her. The pixie fine, but not you."

"A little insecure are we, pup?"

"No. Bella loves me now. She won't leave me. Not for you."

"I wouldn't bet on that, _mutt_?" Embry started to shake more.

"Don't you dare phase in my room Embry Call. As for you Edward, stop antagonizing him."

"Meet you outside _mongrel_." With that Edward jumped out my window.

"Please don't Embry! Don't fight him." He looked at me torn.

"I won't let him waltz back into your life and destroy everything that has happened these last few months. I won't let him hurt you again Bella." Before I could reply he was out the window as well. _Crap!_ I ran down stairs as fast as I could without tripping and falling to my death. _Sometimes it really sucks to be human!_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for the review! I love reading them.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all. I simply play with it in my free time.**

When I got down stairs, I could see them circling each other. They both were growling at one another loudly. Embry was snapping at Edward while Edward was in a crouching stance.

"See Bella, this _mutt_ can't even hold his shape together. He will hurt you." Embry growled and launched himself at Edward. Edward side stepped him. They continued to circle.

"Stop! _Please_. Guys really, just stop fighting. Edward stop harassing him."

"I'll stop as soon as he stops thinking of you naked in bed with him."

"Embry! Stop thinking of that!" He let a small whine. "I am with you Embry, you don't have to rub it in his face." I could see him calming down. He wasn't shaking as bad as he was before.

"Don't you think she'll get bored living on that pathetic place you call a reservation? Bella deserves better than that, I can give her anything she wants. What can you give her? Fleas? GO back to La Push and leave Bella to be taken care of by a real man." Embry gave an odd wolf snort. But I could also see his anger was flaring again. "You will keep her down, hold her back. Think of all she will have to sacrifice to be with you. Not going far away for college. Never seeing the world. Living poor and simple." Embry looked over at me with sad eyes. I knew what Edward was doing. He was playing off of Embry's own worries and doubts.

"Don't listen to him Embry. We've talked about this. I love you no matter what. I am not going anywhere. He's just messing with you. He's grasping at straws; he has nothing, certainly not my friendship, not anymore." I looked over at Edward. "It won't work. So just go Edward. I thought you wanted to be friends but I guess I was misinformed up there in my room. And besides there is two things that Embry can give me that you never could. To keep my family, Charlie and Rene, and my friends. And even bigger than that. Embry can give me a baby. Lots of babies."

"No I can't do those things, Love, but You didn't honestly think I would give up on you so easily? I thought you knew me better. I will fight for you. We could always adopt like Esme. You _will_ see what a mistake the _dog_ is and come to your senses about who you belong with. I am just trying to save us some time lost Bella."

"No! _I don't want you Edward._ I never will again. I want Embry, _forever_!"

"Then I guess I will just have to take out the problem." _What?_

Just then Edward pounced onto Embry's back. Embry gave out a yelp, and then he threw Edward off. Embry grabbed a hold of one of Edward's arms, but Edward used his other to hit Embry, sending him flying into a tree. I could hear the crunch of some bones upon the impact. Embry quickly got up and shot himself at Edward. He bit down on Edward's leg while Edward was reaching for neck.

"No!" I ran towards them. But a flash beat me there.

"Edward stop! You will only hurt Bella doing this. You _will_ lose her _forever_ if you hurt him." Alice was pulling Edward away. _Where on Earth are the rest of the wolves? I can't believe that none of them were here to help Embry. Unless none of them are phased because they are still with Sue and the kids._

I rushed to Embry's side as soon as Alice had Edward away. Edward had a slight limp as he walked away. Embry shifted back to human form. He groaned a little. _Thank goodness I don't have any neighbors close enough to see _Animal Planet_ going on in my backyard. Stupid boys!_ I started to look over him for any injuries seen that could be seen by the eye. He looked to be in one piece, for the most part. A couple of scratches and some swelling over his ribs looked to be all the damage.

"I'm fine Bella; don't even start your worrying. Just a couple of broke ribs is all. They'll be healed by morning. Could you grab some shorts for me from your room?" I looked over at Edward. He appeared to have some scratches as well. He was still leaning on the other leg as well. _I guess Embry got him pretty good there. Good. He deserves it after that stunt he pulled._

"Sure. Be right back." Dating a werewolf and having another one as a best friend, I had learned quickly that having a few pairs of extra shorts at my house and in my truck was always a good thing. Well as long as Charlie never sees them. That might create the need for another incredibly embarrassing conversation for us.

I got up stairs and went to look for his shorts. I remember him leaving a pair over by the computer chair. They weren't there. That's when I noticed my room looked a little clean. All the dirty clothes were off the floor. _Where did my blue top go? It was hanging on the back of the rocking chair. Maybe Alice cleaned up, though the clothes aren't in the basket. Where would she have put them? _I kept searching until I found a different pair of athletic shorts in a drawer.

When I came back down, Embry was standing on one side of the yard and Edward on the other. Alice was standing between them, trying to keep the peace I assumed. I walked over to Embry and handed him the shorts. He quickly and silently put them on, never taking his eyes off of Edward.

"I'm sorry Bella. He _told_ me that he was going to be good coming over here. I didn't see your friend showing up, so I didn't see this happening."

"Then why are you here Alice?"

"Oh well I did have a vision. But not concerning the fight. Our friends from Denali are coming to Forks for a visit. But I found that odd seeing as they don't even know that we are here visiting. I can't see why they are coming, just that they are. I thought I should tell Edward and see what he thought on the matter."

"I am not sure what to think. Maybe _Rose_ called them. She seems like she's in the mood to call people with news lately."

"No, I don't think so."

"Great more leeches. Are they like you?"

"Yes they are vegetarians like our family. You have no worries from them." Alice told him.

"When are they coming, do you know?"  
"Hmm. It looks like they will be coming in 2 weeks. It will be a pretty stormy night."

"I'll inform my Alpha later."

"You should probably mention the scent in my room too." Embry looked at me confused.

"The extra vampire scent in my room. Edward smelt it earlier."

"I guess I missed that. I was too focused on _him_. I'll check on the scent. Was it anyone you recognized _Cullen_?"

"No it wasn't."

"Why didn't I see it?" We all turned to Alice who looked both sadden and confused. "I think I am having some major issues with my visions. You wolves are seriously screwing with me."

"Sorry if I don't feel pity for you, seeing as I wouldn't be a werewolf at all if it wasn't for you and your family!"

"So we can simply agree to dislike one another. It's getting late and Charlie will be home soon enough. You boys should be heading on home."

"There is no way in _hell_ I am leaving Bella with _him_ lurking around as well as a unknown vampire loitering around too. I know you wanted your little sleep over, but sorry it will have to wait for another night."

"Embry-" I could see his eyes begging me. I knew how much it would hurt him if I chose Alice over him. I also knew how much he needed to protect me. I couldn't deny him that. Not tonight after so much has occurred. "What about patrol?"

"I am sure once Sam hears about the scent and _him_ being back, he'll be inclined to give me another break. Let me go inside and call him real quick." He headed in the back door. Edward continued to stand still in his spot quietly.

"Alice can we please reschedule our sleepover?"

"Sure. Just call me next time he has night patrol."

"Thanks Alice. Oh and by the way, what did you do with my clothes?"

"Your clothes?

"Yeah, when I left this morning the room was a mess, but when I went to find shorts for Embry, I noticed how clean the floor was. No clothes were lying on it. And my favorite blue blouse was hanging up on the door and it's gone too. So where are they?"

"How would I know Bella? I haven't been in your room since yesterday."

"Then what happened to them?"

"They were clothes that you have recently worn?" I jumped not expecting Edward to speak.

"Yes. I don't typically wear clothes after they have been on the floor."

"You don't have to get smart Bella."

"What was your point?"

"I am thinking that whoever the vampire was might have taken them?"

"You mean a_ leech_ took her clothes to have her scent?" I jumped again. I really hated being human and mythical creatures constantly sneaking up on me.

"That's exactly what I mean. Though I don't know why?"

"Obviously the redhead has something to do with this. It would be too much of a coincidence to not be here."

"I already told you I didn't know the scent. It wasn't her."

"And that's not what I said. She has something to do with this. I am sure she can make friends, quite literally, to help her."

"So there is still only one vampire or group of vampires or whatever after me? Not two?"

"The _dog_ has a likely point. Though why didn't she do it herself?"

"Oh I know this one!" They all looked at me. "Laurent said that Victoria sent him to help her look for me. Laurent spent time with the Denali clan. I am sure they told him about your abilities, with both of your families being so close. He probably told Victoria seeing as she is an old friend or ally, whatever. So Victoria then knew how to get around your visions Alice." All three continued to stare at me. "What can the lowly human not come up with a bright idea every once in awhile? It is my neck on the line here, you know."

"I think Bella is right. There is no other explanation as to how Victoria and whoever she sent here, would know how to work around my visions."

"Well this just confirms it." I look at Embry confused. _Confirms what?_

"I suppose it does. When does he want this to happen? That should be fine. It will give the rest of our family time to get here."

"What are you two talking or thinking about?!" I really hated being so left out.

"Bella, Sam wants to have a met with the Cullen's to sort through everything together. Too much is going on, and none of the pack likes the idea of us not patrolling here. We need to re-evaluate the treaty for your safety. So the pack and the Cullen's will meet tomorrow night. No one is up to it now, not after the funeral today."

"So what time do we meet?"

"There is no we, Bella, it will be dangerous for you there. And it will be late, we meet at midnight. There is no way Charlie would let you out of the house at that time." I had every intention of being there. It was because of me, that this mess was occurring.

"We'll talk more inside." I told him. He just sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing full well I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Well, we will see you tomorrow night then. Or maybe not in your case Bella. Sorry, can't see with the wolves in the picture. Come on Edward, let us go home. We need to call the rest of the family. By the way, you may want to go in alone for a minute; Charlie is only around the corner. You don't need to be caught with a werewolf in your bedroom."

"Thank you for the tip Alice. And I _will_ see you tomorrow. Good night." I heard Embry groan at my side. Alice and Edward went into the woods.

"I'll meet you in your room as soon as the coast appears to be clear from Charlie." I headed inside through the back door at the same time as Charlie entered the front.

"Oh Bells. I thought you would be in bed by now."

"Me too." I muttered, but he couldn't hear me. "I thought I heard a cat outside. I went to check, but I found nothing."

"Well don't be bringing in any strays Bella. I am more of a dog fella myself." I chuckled along with him. _If he only knew._

"Me too Dad, me too. I am headed to bed now. You need anything?"

"Nope. I'm just going to go to head up to bed myself. Early morning shift tomorrow."

"Oh okay. Well good night"

"Night."

* * *

I went straight to the bathroom and took my shower. After I finished I wrapped a towel around myself and went into my room. I wasn't surprised to find Embry lying on my bed. When he heard me enter he sat up on his elbows. I could see his eyes turn black with desire. Before I could blink, he had his arms around me.

"You are so beautiful." He nuzzled into my neck.

"Well you aren't too bad yourself hot stuff."

He captured my mouth with his own. This kiss was full of raw passion and lust. His hands were roaming all over me, while I ran my own hands over his finely chiseled chest. I reached up into his hair pulling slightly. I heard the growl filter up through his chest. I felt myself fall against the bed, his mouth never leaving mine. After a few minutes I was running dangerously low on oxygen. He must have sensed it because he pulled away enough to attack my neck with zealous kisses. I felt his hands wander to the hem of my shirt. I knew things could get out of hand very quickly if we didn't stop soon. Before long I wouldn't be able to bring to this to a halt.

"Em, we have to stop, Charlie is right through that wall." I didn't want to stop, but I didn't want to face the wrath of Charlie either. I felt Embry pull away. He was wearing a sheepish grin.

"Sorry. I know, I just can't help myself when you're so _naked_. The inner wolf wants to come out and play. So put some damn clothes on woman!" We both laughed quietly. I got up and put on some sweats and a tee. I crawled into bed curling up to Embry, resting my head on his chest.

"How are Sue and kids doing?"

"Uh…I guess I haven't told you yet."

"Told me what?"

"About Leah and Seth. They both phased."

"What?! But he's just a kid. What is he, 13?"

"Just turned 14. But that's not the shocking part. Leah is."

"Why, she's a year older than me?"

"'Cause she's a girl. It's only suppose to be _sons_. The elders have no idea what's going on. And to top things off, she's being a complete bitch about it, at least from what I hear from the other guys. I haven't had to endure it myself yet."

"What is she doing, for the guys to say that?"

"Did you know her and Sam were suppose to get married after she graduated last year?" I shook my head. "They were until Leah's cousin came down to visit and changed everything."

"Emily. Sam imprinted on Emily. God that's awful. She lost her fiancée to her own cousin. And she didn't even get to know why, did she?"

"Nope. Leah considered Emily a sister. But she thought they both betrayed her and she hates them both now."

"So how is she being a bitch? I don't understand."

"She keeps thinking of memories she shared with Sam. It hurts him, knowing what they had and how he just abandoned her. With the mind link that hurt is passed on to the rest of the pack. We can tell she's doing on purpose."

"Did you ever think that maybe that is how she is coping? Maybe she does that to cover up her own pain and her own hurt. I know what it feels like to be abandoned with no reason. It sucks! Big time. I barely survived and that was only because I had Jake and then I got you too. But I don't think, no I know that I wouldn't have made it through and healed without you two. And I also don't think I could have handled watching Edward with someone else. Getting my happy ending. Especially if that person, was my own flesh and blood. I would think you and Jacob could relate to the situation. It's pretty similar to what ours was like. I wasn't marrying Jacob or anything, but we know how much he felt for me. At least he got to know why I chose to be with you and why you his best friend went after the girl he loved."

"You're right, as usual. I'll talk to Jake about it and see if we can get the other guys to back off a little while, as she adjusts and accepts things. But if she doesn't let up herself relatively soon, she'll be bringing it upon herself. There won't be anything me and Jake can do to keep the guys from harassing her."

"Maybe I could talk to her about it."

"No! Absolutely not. She does not have very good self control. And if you were to bring up the Emily and Sam thing, it could get bad real quick. And while I know you want to help, Leah most likely would not want help from you, sweetheart. One you got left by a bloodsucker. Leah won't pity that, if anything she'd say you were stupid to be with him in the beginning. Two, you kind of play Sam's part in our own triangle. So she would probably hate you for that alone."

"I guess your right. But I can still talk to her tomorrow night, even if it's not about Sam and Emily."

"No you won't Bella. I don't want you there. And I certainly won't be taking you. Jake won't either so don't even bother asking."

"Yes I will be there, even if I have to ask Alice to come and take me. And you _know_ she will. And I have the Charlie thing worked out too. I will go have a sleep over at Emily's tomorrow night. She'd love to have me, I'm sure. And Charlie will love me spending time with a friend, especially one that isn't you or Jacob. Problems solved."

"And what about the danger at this thing for you? I know you don't like for it to be pointed out, but you are human. You just aren't as durable as the rest of us, baby."

"If anybody is safe at this shindig, it's me. Both sides think of me as family. Neither side will hurt me, the sole purpose of being there is to protect me."

"You're not gonna let me win are you?"

"Nope. You should save yourself a lot of trouble and nod your head yes and say 'I would love to escort you to the meeting Bella.'"

"Fine. I would love to escort you to the potentially dangerous meeting between sworn enemies, Stubborn."

"Close enough. I love you Embry. Good night." He tightened his hold on me and buried his face in my hair.

"Sweet dreams Isabella. I love you. Forever."


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY readers!** So thanks to all of those terrific and wonderful reviews that all keep me going. We are currently one review away from the big 200. So give yourselves a pat on the back, especially those of you that continually show your support chapter after chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the wolf pack, or vampires, or humans, or even some of the plot. I just play with it all when I am avoiding my school work. Stephanie Meyer is the lucky one to own it all.**

So on with _Another Twist in Fate:_

* * *

The next day I asked Charlie about going over to Emily's for the night. He was thrilled like I knew he would be.

"It's not that I don't like Embry, Bells. You know I think he is really good for you. But it seems like him and Jake are the only two you ever hang out with. It would be good for you to spend some time with other women folk. What about Angela? I haven't really seen her since your accident."

"Oh, she's been a little busy. She's seeing Jacob now. So, don't worry, I am sure I will be spending plenty of time with her."

"That's great, Bells. I am happy that Jake found someone. Angela would be good for him; she's such a sweet girl. I bet they compliment each other well. You know with him being so outgoing and her so shy."_ Charlie you couldn't be more right._

"Yep they certainly complete one another."

"Though I do wonder what is with you Forks girls going after younger men. It must be something to do with those La Push boys growing so big. I sure would like to know what they put in the water down there. I still don't know how Billy affords to feed Jake. He's a bottomless pit."

"They all are down there." Sometimes I thought it would be easier to have Charlie know the truth, but I wouldn't want him to have to worry more. If he knew vampires were after me on a regular basis, he might lock me up. But I can't hide forever. I won't let Victoria or any other person keep me from living my life. I already lost months of my life hiding from Edward's abandonment. _Speaking of Edward._

"Hey Dad." He looked up from the sports section of the newspaper.

"Yeah Bells?"

"I just thought you should know that they Cullen's are back, not just Alice. I'm not sure if its for good or just a visit. I just thought you would want to know, just incase you see them or hear something in town."

"Have you seen _him_?"

"Yes, I have. And he knows that I am with Embry now. He wasn't too thrilled to hear it, but what he thinks doesn't matter. He left and I love Embry completely now."

"I am glad to hear that, Bella. Embry has been nothing but great to you. I would hate to think you would run back to Edmund."

"Edward, Dad. His name is Edward."

"Whatever. What does Embry think of him being back?"

"He's certainly not tickled pink about it, but he knows that I'm not going anywhere."

"Good. Well I headed into work. Are you going down to La Push now?"

"No I have to go into Newton's until noon. I don't have to be at Emily's until around six and Embry is working until two. So I'll take the truck down later around two or three. Spend some time with Embry before heading to Emily's."

"Okay, well have fun with Emily and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I will. See you later. Bye." He headed out the door and I went up stairs to finish getting ready. I was really not looking forward to spending my morning with Mike Newton. I was anxious for the meeting and to figure out what Victoria was up to. I was just ready for it to all be done with.

* * *

The morning drug by slowly. Near the beginning of the shift Mike mentioned he heard Edward was in town again and knew I that I probably couldn't take him back fast enough. I quickly let him know I did not want to talk about Edward Cullen whatsoever and that I was blissfully happy with Embry. I was getting sick of people assuming I would leave Embry, my soul mate, for Edward, the guy that left me for dead in the woods. _Do I look like an idiot?! _Mike was unusually quiet after that, much to my liking.

I arrived at Embry's house around two-thirty. He warmly greeted me as soon as my feet hit the ground.

"Hmm. I missed you."

"You just saw me this morning before you went for patrol."

"And that was too long. I always miss you when you aren't next to me. I can't wait until we get married and I get you all the time. Then I won't have to sneak in and out of you window every night and morning."

"You have to graduate first, Embry."

"I know. It's just another reason to hate school." He sighed into my hair while he held me. "My mom is working the late shift at the restaurant. So we can park your truck at Emily's and then after the meeting you can come home with me."

"Who says I'm not spending the night at Emily's? That is after all what I told Charlie."

"Bella baby, do you actually think I am going to let you sleep over night in La Push and it not be next to me, in my bed?"

"I guess not. I guess me and Emily will have to do it another time." He looked at me like I did not understand what he was saying. "We'll do it a night you have late patrol."

"Fine. But you had better keep me company come morning when I'm sleeping."

"Sounds good to me. Can we go inside now?"

"Yep."

* * *

We parked the truck at Sam and Emily's earlier. We hung out watching some television, then we slept for a couple of hours before we had to be at the meeting. Around eleven-thirty, Embry gently woke me up.

"Wake up, Sleeping Bella." He whispered in my ear while stroking my cheekbones.

"Do I have to?"

"No, actually I would prefer if you didn't, but I know I would have to deal with the wrath of Bella if I don't at least try to wake you up."

"You're right. I'm up."

"Really? 'Cause you haven't moved an inch."

"I'm working on it, Em. Just a few more minutes." It was then that I felt a warm hand make its way down my side, continuing down my leg. It came back up and squeezed my inner thigh. Another hand caressed my breast, while the former worked its way up to my panties. I could feel his fingers rubbing up and down over the thin garment. "Ah. Feels so good, Embry. More, please." His lips found mine and captured them, tasting every bit of me. I found my hands in his hair, pulling him closer. Embry slipped one finger in, quickly followed by another. He was pumping them fast and hard. He mouth then started its assault on my breasts. He look my hard nipple in his mouth, biting it softly. I moaned his name loudly. "Embry." He was picking up speed, and I could feel the fire building. I was on the verge of my orgasm, when it all stopped. I opened my eyes to see nothing. _Did I just dream that?_ I looked across the room to find Embry pulling on his cut offs and picking up my jeans. He threw them at me with a wide grin on his face. I looked at him wide eyed, in disbelief. "What was that?"

"I needed you to wake up fully, and I couldn't think of a better way."

"Get back in this bed and finish what _you_ started." I snarled at him.

"Baby, did you just growl at me? "Cause that's hot. You will definitely need to do that when we get back and continue this." He held a smirk the entire time saying this.

"I want to continue now. You can't just get a girl going like that without any kind of release."

"Sorry, baby, I promise to finish and more when we get back. But we really need to go now or we will be late. We wouldn't want the mythical creature convention to start without us."

"Fine, but just know that payback is a bitch, Embry Call!"

"I am sure it is, sweetheart. Just remember how much we love one another." I simply answered with a huff.

* * *

After I finished dressing, we made our way outside. Once we made it beyond the tree line, Embry shed his shorts and tied them to his ankle. He walked a little ways away, as to not be near during his phasing, then trotted back over to me. Wolf-Embry laid down so I could climb aboard. I held on tight to his fur and off we went. Since he traveled at a slower pace with me riding, it took about 20 minutes to arrive back at the now infamous clearing. I was beginning to not like this place, despite its beauty.

We arrived and it appeared that everyone else was already there. Embry stopped when we reached Sam, who was in the middle of the line of wolves. It appeared that everyone was waiting for my arrival. I noticed two that I had never seen before. A small grey wolf, and a slightly larger sand colored wolf. I wondered who Leah was and who Seth was. I would have to ask Embry later. I took a wider look at the clearing, and I could see the tension in the air. No one seemed to be happy about working together. I looked at my once family and gave them a small smile. They were all there, including Edward. He looked at me with cold eyes.

I felt a breeze of wind fly by, and all of the Cullen's stiffened. I wondered if it was because the had not been around my scent recently, but that didn't explain why Alice or Edward would do the same. Edward answered my inner thoughts, somewhat.

"Really, Bella? You had to come smelling like that?" _What is he talking about?_ I guess he saw the confusion written all over my face, but before he could answer Rosalie took over.

"We can smell the mutt mixed in with you scent of sex. Not exactly polite, if you ask me."

"Good thing I didn't then. Look, sorry for that, I didn't really think about it. I should be able to be intimate with my boyfriend if I want to. I apologize if you think I was intentionally trying to upset you all." They looked a little shocked. They had not met the new Bella, the alive Bella, who could stand up for herself and for others around her. I think the first time I found her was that day in La Push, when I told Embry off for ditching Jacob. And while I do occasionally get embarrassed, the pack mind link forces one to grow out of that mind frame of modesty.

"You referred to sex and didn't even blush. What happened to you?"

"I changed, Emmett. I had to. I am pretty sure that Embry is the only one that can bring me to blush anymore. I grew up."

"Huh." That was all he had to say. I knew he was probably disappointed that he could no longer embarrass me like he could.

"Sam wants to get down to business now." Edward said in a monotone, and emotionless voice.

"Sounds good. What do you know about Victoria?" Carlisle spoke to Sam. I could only assume that Edward was going to be translating.

"She's been trying to break through the board for a couple of months now. She originally sent another vampire, the black headed one, to scout the area. Instead of finding Bella alone, he found her with one of us. He attacked, we killed him. Now, she has backed off some in the recent couple of weeks. Days ago, she sent someone, or at least Embry along with your children think, and took things with Bella's scent on them. She's fast and incredible at finding ways to escape or avoid actual confrontation. That's pretty much it."

"We know from Edward seeing into her mind previously that she has what seems to be a gift for self preservation. It is obvious she is planning something, so Bella will need to be watched at all times." _Great, more babysitting the poor, defenseless human._

"They agree. They want permission to patrol in Forks."

"I don't foresee that as a problem. Edward and Alice can reenroll into school and keep close tabs on her there." I heard a growl coming from Embry.

"I can keep my hands to my self thank you _mongrel._" Edward snarled at Embry.

"Moving on, you all shouldn't run your selves ragged at night. We don't need sleep, so we could easily take the night shift, if you wish."

"They would prefer to have at least one wolf in close proximity to Bella at all times. They don't completely trust us to leave her alone with us." Edward continued his monotone interpretations.

"I understand your concerns. She is important to us all. If that arrangement would make you all more comfortable and at ease, then that is the one will shall choose. Is there anything else you think we need to discuss?"

"They just want to make sure that we contact them if we hear or discover anything else."

"Yes, of course, we will contact you immediately."

"They also want us to remember the rest of the treaty stands firm."

"We remember quite well."

"Then that's it."

"Alright. Well, thank you for meeting with us."

Some of the wolves started to turn away when their attention was drawn back to the field. Edward was growling and Alice looked scared.

"Wait! Please wait. I saw something. Something I don't completely understand. And it involves the wolves."

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Death."

* * *

A/N: You hate me once again, right? Sorry, I know it's a cliffy and shorter than normal, but it felt like a great place to stop and I didn't want to drag any other part of it just for the sake of word count. Don't forget to check out my Bella and Jacob one-shot and vote starting October 1. Plus, remember to REVIEW and tell me what you did or didn't like. Also, let me know what you would like from me in the future in this story. I only have it planned out to the end of the battle/conflict with Victoria. So if you have any ideas, do share.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love reading them and hearing what you think. If you haven't checked out my Jacob and Bella one-shot, do it now! Voting for the Sort of Beautiful Challenge begins tomorrow, October 2. I know you all want to vote for _You Belong with Me._ vote go to: **http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2046940/**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all. I simply play with it in my free time and sometimes in my Intro to Project Management course. **

* * *

Everyone seemed too shocked to speak or even move. It was after a few moments that I felt warm arms surrounding me, pulling me into a tight hug. I looked up behind me, to see Embry looking at me with determined, but fearful eyes.

"It wasn't Bella. As far as I can see she will be fine. Though it's hard to see because of you wolves." Alice announced. Both Embry and myself let out a long breathe we had been holding. I still needed to know who, I prayed that it wasn't Embry.

"Who, Alice?" She looked at me, then her family.

"Irina." _Who? I think I've heard the name before, maybe from the Denali clan._

Embry look confused. The Cullen's all looked shocked and concerned.

"Who is she?" Embry asked what all the wolves were wondering.

"A cousin, well, we call them cousins. They keep the same diet as we do. They live in Alaska."

"Well, no offense but why should we care and what does that have to do with us and the battle?"

"She is our family and you all will be the ones who will kill her."

"I don't understand. Why would the wolves kill Irina? The only reason I could think of would be if she broke the treaty and she wouldn't do that." Rosalie said.

"I think another question would be how do you know this, Alice? I thought you could not see the wolves?" Carlisle voiced before Alice could answer Rose.

"Well, I can't see the actual event of her being killed, but I can see the aftermath of it. What I can see is how it will affect Kate and Tanya. From seeing them grieve I know that it was a death caused by the wolves. As for why, my best guess would be because Irina and Laurent become close to one another over the time he spent in Denali. Victoria knew of this connection they shared from her dealings with Laurent and is planning to play the Denali clan's past connect to Laurent. She would not have told them it was Edward's Bella. She would have left that part out." I felt Embry hold on to me tighter and growled. "Sorry, that she _was_ Edward's Bella. Anyway, they are simply looking for revenge against the wolves and Bella is the sure fire way. Two wolves love and value Bella, more than any other human. Sure, there are other imprints, but Bella is the only one so loved by two different wolves. At least, this is Victoria's way of choosing Bella as the target, to the Denali's. So in a sense, Bella's death is being used as two different revenges; James and Laurent. In both cases it's a mate for mate scenario." I could feel Embry holding tighter and tighter, like he was afraid I would slip away. It was almost becoming too tight, but I couldn't bare the thought of telling him that he was hurting me. That would only cause him pain, as well. I could also feel him slightly shaking behind me. He felt in control, so I stayed where I was.

"She's not Edward's mate anymore. Bella belongs with me now and from now on. Why is Victoria so determined to get her, when her mate for mate plan, doesn't even apply any longer?"

"It's because she knows that Edward still loves and cares for Bella. When vampires find a mate and fall in love, its similar to your imprinting, its for life or existence. It's never ending. Bella will _always_ be important to Edward, to all of us. And once on a mission, a vampire rarely gives up. She has all the time in the world and nothing better to do, than to avenge her mate's death." Carlisle explained.

"So there's an easy solution, right?" Everyone looked at me like I was dullest crayon in the crayon box. "I mean can't you just call the Denali's up and explain that it's me their are after. They consider you guys family, too. So they wouldn't kill your own family, would they?"

"That's an interesting theory, Bella. Though, I am not sure if it will work. The wolves mess up everything! Ugh! I can never see what I need to with them around. Carlisle, what do you think?"

"I think it would be a wise choice." He took out his cell phone from his pocket. He typed in a number and I found myself holding my breath hoping for this misunderstanding to be easily resolved. I didn't want to die and I certainly didn't want anyone else to die, to protect me.

"Tanya, this is Carlisle."

"I know what your family has planned."

"Yes, your upcoming battle with the wolves."

"It can't happen."

"You've been deceived, Tanya."

"Well yes, they are the ones who killed Laurent, but-"

"He was going to kill an innocent human; he was going to feed off of Bella."

"Yes, she was the same Isabella that you are being sent after. There is one major piece of information you are missing, the Isabella, you are after, is also Edward's Bella."

"I am well aware of her new relationship. My family has seen her first hand with her werewolf boyfriend. Nonetheless, she is still considered a part of our family and we wish her to stay safe and alive."

"We will not allow that to happen, Tanya." Carlisle was sounding more threatening than I had ever heard him. He was always to courteous and polite.

"Alice has seen the outcome of this battle and it does not look good for your family. If you and your family fight the wolves, Irina will die. Do you want to lose your sister? Is her life worth risking, just to find revenge on an innocent human girl for?" There was a long pause. I wondered if they were talking on the other line of the phone or if it was just as silent to Carlisle as for me. Again I was cursing my human hearing. I found myself doing that a lot. I was contemplating getting a hearing aid or something similar when pulled me as close to him as possible, as he and every other wolf growled.

"Why would I lie about such things. Alice has seen it. You know that unless a person's descision is changed, the vision will always come true."

"I am telling you this because, we wish for there to be no needless deaths, with your family or with ours."

"Fine. If that is how you want it, we will be waiting here for you."

"Yes, my family has every intention of fighting along side the wolves. Like I said, Bella is family to us, and we plan to fight for her survival."

"Good-bye."

All the Cullen's looked sadden by this news, while the wolves looked angry.

"Could you please tell the hearing impaired human what exactly was said?"

"She said you affiliation to us, held no matter to them, and that they would recruit more help to change the outcome to better their favor. It seems our call may have backfired on us."

"What does that mean, Carlisle? There are more out here that are just willing to kill me for no reason?"

"Not yet, but there will be." Alice answered this time.

"Alice, please explain. Where are they finding these vampires?"

"They aren't finding them anywhere, Bella. They plan to be create newborns themselves. At the moment, it looks as if they plan to change 10 people."

"So, there will be sixteen to our fifteen, not bad."

"No, Jasper. There will be 17 total. Victoria has already created one helper. Remember, Bella's trespasser and clothes thief. "

"Still, they won't know how to fight or how to use their strength as an advantage. And with that many fresh newborns, it will be very hard to keep them in line and in control. Some will probably fight and kill one another before they can even cross the Canadian boarder. I assume they will be changed in Alaska." Jasper continues.

"You assume correctly. They will be arriving in two Saturdays. It will give them enough time to turn plenty and for travel time."

"Good, that gives up time to prepare ourselves. Sam, is it?" Sam nodded his head at Jasper. "I think it would be wise to practice as newborns will fight differently than the seasoned vampires that you have come across before. They won't know to be afraid of you. They will think themselves invincible and strong. I have much experience with newborns. If you would like we could hold some trainings to help prepare your pack. I know I intend to prepare my own family."

"He would prefer to only watch. He doesn't know how well they can control themselves fighting us. It's in their nature to kill us." Edward answered. I was surprised to hear his voice, for he had not spoken in so long. I had forgotten he was there.

"We understand. Why don't we set up another time to hold this, perhaps this Friday night?" Carlisle responded.

"They agree. Same time?"

"Sounds fine to me, see you then."

All the wolves began to leave. I noticed Sam stayed behind. Embry kept his hold on me.

"Would you want to stay for a few minutes and speak with them before we head home? I know you haven't seen them in awhile." Embry whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, thank you." He nodded to Sam, who then proceeded to the forest. I started to walk toward my old family, when I noticed that Edward had already gone.

"I just wanted to see how you all have been. I am sorry we didn't start out real well at the beginning of the meeting. I just don't like it when people talk about my relationship with Embry, especially in such a distasteful way." Esme stepped forward and pulled me into a motherly embrace. She then pulled away and looked at me lovingly.

"We understand, dear. We all feel the same way with our own mates. It was just a shock for us all. We were informed of your new relationship, but to see it was still upsetting. We are so used to you being with Edward, and we were all hoping to see you back with him. Don't be alarmed, though. Alice has informed us that that won't be possible anymore. Regardless, you are still a daughter to Carlisle and me, and a sister to the others. We only want you to be happy, Bella. Oh and alive, of course, which is why we are here."

"Thank you, Esme. I am very happy, now that I have Embry and the pack. It was tough at first, I felt all alone but fate had plans for me. It keeps throwing in little twist and turns that I don't see coming, but it usually works out well in the end. You all need to know that I still think of you all as my family, as well. I have missed you all very much." Emmett stepped forward.

"We really missed you, too, Bella. I especially have missed my favorite human. Who else can I tease and embarrass like you?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Emmett, I am not your same Bella. The girl you left behind is gone. You all think that having Edward in your heads is bad. You should try having an entire pack of teenage boys, seeing and hearing all of your inner most, private moments with the one you love, through your boyfriend's own mind. No privacy in the pack whatsoever."

"That's just freaky."

"I agree with you one hundred percent, Emmett. But if that is what I have to put up with to have Embry, then I don't mind at all." I turned to smile at him. I knew being here, watching me interact with my old family, the one I had once planned to officially become a part of one day, was hard for him.

"So, there's nothing new going on with the family?"

"No, Bella. The family just wasn't the same with you away. Emmett and Rosalie went to Europe for a few weeks. Alice and Jasper studied at a university. I kept busy with work at the hospital, and Esme started to work on the plans for our next home. So, nothing too exciting." I knew Embry must think any of that was exciting, I sure did. Embry or any of the wolves would be lucky to leave the state, but to get to travel in Europe, that would never happen. They probably wouldn't even be able to go to the community college, either. And none of their homes would ever compare to the garage of any Cullen house. My life had taken a complete one eighty, but I was glad. I never wanted those expensive things. I was happy and content with the simple life that La Push would give me.

"Well, that's nice." I couldn't hold in the yawn that escaped.

"I think it is time for me to get Bella home."

"I guess the human needs to sleep." Emmett snickered.

"Yes, I guess I do, Emmett. Good night to you all. Do you think I could visit some time?"

"Of course, Bella, and I will see you at school, starting next week."

"Wait, you're starting school again, Alice?"

"Bella, you need to be watched all the time. Victoria and the Denali's plan could always change."

"She's right, Bella. Even if she is a vampire, I know she cares about you, and I would feel better that she is there with you, instead of us just hiding in the woods, like we have been doing."

"Okay. I guess I don't get a vote. It will be nice having you there again. Lauren has turned Jessica to the dark side. All I have is Angela anymore at school." I yawned again.

"Alright, Bella, let's get you to bed. You can finish catching up with them later, I promise."

"Sure, sure. See you all later then." I said while giving a small wave. They all smiled and waved back at me.

* * *

Embry headed toward the trees, and came back in wolf form. I hopped on his back, held on, and we set off toward his home, back in La Push. By the time we reached the woods behind his home, I was feeling beat. I think Embry thought I forgot about his prior promise, but I most certainly had not. He carried me inside after he phased back. He laid me down on the bed, pulled off my jeans, and pulled the covers over me.

"Sleep now, Bella. You're safe and loved, and you have nothing to worry about." He whispered into my ear.

"No, thank you."

"No, thank you?" The moonlight beamed in through the window so I could see the confusion on his face.

"Yep, I pass on the going to sleep thing."

"Why, you've been yawning for the past forty minutes?" I crawled my way toward him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Because you, Mr. Call, have a promise to fulfill." He looked at me confused for a second more, and then his face registered with his understanding.

"Bella, sweetheart, we can carry on later, if you would like. I promise to keep my promise. Trust me, that won't be a problem for me. You just seemed so tired."

"I was, but now I am awake and waiting." I leaned in and kissed him with all the passion I could muster at almost two in the morning. He quickly returned it, taking over the dominance. He explored my mouth and moaned as he tasted me. I could feel the need to breathe coming upon me. He continued to kiss up and down my jaw and neck, nibbling every once in awhile.

"God, I want you so bad. I thought…I did before, but now…after Monday…I want you so much…more. God, you taste…so good." He said between kisses.

"I know, Embry. Make love to me again."

He climbed on top of me, not before tearing off my shirt. Soon my bra and panties followed behind. I pulled his cutoffs quickly, glad that he never wore boxers. I didn't want the extra layer getting in the way. After a few minutes more of exploring each other's mouths, Embry pulled away and took my breast into his mouth. He sucked on it while massaging the other. I wanted more; I wanted to feel him completely.

"More, Embry, I need to feel you." With some help from him, I rolled over on top. Quickly I took his length into my mouth. I rubbed along him as I teased the tip of his head with my tongue. I pumped him in and out while using one hand to massage his balls. He moaned loudly. I continued pumping, occasionally scrapping my teeth along his length ever so lightly. I could hear the growl rumbling in his chest.

"Bella, stop, baby, I want to come inside of you." I eagerly complied. He turned us over again, taking the top. I could feel him at my entrance, but he pulled away. I whimpered at the loss of contact. He replaced it with two fingers. He pumped me slow and steady. I knew I was wet for him, I could see him inhaling my scent greedily. Without warning, he removed his fingers and replaced them with his hardness.

"Oh, Embry!"

"God, you feel so good, Bella. So tight and wet, and I know it's all for me, no one else." I had to admit I loved possessive Embry in the bedroom. He entered harder and faster. He started to rub my clit. I arched my back with the contact, meeting it more. He leaned down and captured my mouth once again. I pulled him closer pulling his hair with my hands. I could feel the fire building very quickly. He pulled away and nearly lost all contact. He lifted my left leg over his shoulder, then pushed into me harder, going further than ever before.

"Embry!" I called out. I could feel him fully. He pulled out and back in again and again. The new angle worked wonders for us both. As he pounded into me deeper, the fire returned with a vengeance. After awhile, I was ready for that release. He picked up the speed, his own end coming. I felt my walls come down around him, he followed very shortly.

"Isabella" He breathed out as he emptied himself in me. After he finished he collapsed on top of me, both us still shaking from our orgasms. "I love you, Bella, more than anything, and I refuse to lose you. Not now, not ever." We shared a kiss full of love, but also desperation.

"I love you, too, Embry. I'm not going anywhere. Everything will work out."_ It has to._

* * *

_REVIEWS= love and faster updates (as long as school doesn't get in the way)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** So a an important thing. _Another Twist in Fate_ will be finished up in probably three or four more chapters. So, I just put up a poll on my page. It ask what story ya'll want me to work on next. There are a few choices, including a sequel to this story. Or if you want something completely different, PM and I can add it to the poll. Don't vote before I add it or you won't be able to vote again for that new choice.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

I spent the next two days, trying to convince someone that I should be at the practice Friday night. I had no luck in any of my arguments, though. Supposedly, being human was too much of a risk. From the moment I woke up late Thursday afternoon, I tried to get Embry to allow me to go. I even cooked him a lunch buffet made for a freaking king. Food is usually the way to a wolf's heart. Not this time. I began the begging just as he was finishing his third plate, and filling his fourth.

"No Bella. I gave in for the first meeting last night. You had a right to know what was being said about your future and safety. I will not allow you to be in a spot where natural enemies will be practicing and thinking of fighting tactics. You never know if someone could get out of control."

"No one will though."

"I'm not psychic, Bella, I can't know that and neither can you. Plus, even the Pixie can't, not with us wovles being involved. I can't risk you getting hurt at all, Bella. Please, try to understand that."

"I want to know what is going on, though. I hate being left out. I am not as helpless as you all try and make me."

"I know, Bella. And I will fill you in all the details on Saturday. I won't allow you at the practice meeting. You just don't understand the strong desire I have to protect you."

"What about your intense need to make me happy? Going to the practice will make me extraordinarily happy. Give in to you inner wolf, Embry, you know you want to." I thought maybe lightening the mood would be better.

"Sorry, sweetheart. The need to protect you is stronger than making you happy. The _inner wolf_ would rather you be mad at me and alive, then happy just before your life is ripped away from me." He chuckled. I suddenly didn't find the conversation funny at all.

"Well, job well done. 'Cause now I am mad at you. Have fun cleaning the kitchen yourself, Embry Call. I am leaving."

"Bella, don't be like that. You know I do this because I love you so much." I continued to walk to the door. "It's a long walk to Emily's to get your truck. Don't you at least want a ride?"

"Not from the likes of, I don't." I opened the front door.

"Bella, please-" I shut the door, while he was still talking. I knew I was being a bitch, but obviously nice, food supplying Bella wasn't going to work on Embry. Hopefully, my next stop would react more to my liking.

* * *

Embry was right, Emily's was a long walk, but Jacob's wasn't. I walked the couple of blocks, trying to figure out the best way to approach the topic with Jake. I figured I had two options: food and Angela. Food, didn't work so well with Embry, so Angela was probably the better bet. Now I just had to hope she was there. The only flaw in this plan, though, was that with the entire, Victoria trying to kill me crap, the pack hasn't had time for a bonfire to tell Angela that the legends are true. So I would have to be tricky to get her to make Jake take me, without telling her exactly where she would be taking me._ Maybe food would be easier._

When I got to the small, red home, I noticed that Angela's car wasn't out front._ Guess, it's food after all._ I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. A sleepy-eyed Jacob answered a few moments later.

"Hey, Bells." He said while rubbing his eyes.

"Did I wake you up, Jake?" He nodded his head a little. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I had patrol after the meeting, so I didn't get in until around five this morning. I should be getting up now anyway. So, no worries."

"Where's Angela?" _Maybe she is coming over soon._

"Babysitting the twins. I won't get to see her today. Her parents don't like friends coming over while she babysits. We are going to hang out some tomorrow afternoon." He looked a little disappointed. I really didn't like seeing a non-smiling Jacob.

"Well, how about I cook you some food, you know to help keep your mind off it. I'm sure you are starving."

"You don't have to do that, Bells." He said with a small smile. I knew he couldn't turn down food.

"But I want to. Think of it as a 'you're my best friend that has been running around in the middle of the night risking his life to protect me and sorry I woke you up after such a night' meal."

"Well, if you insist." The small smile turned into a large grin.

"I do. Go take a shower and it will be ready when you get out. Do you want lunch or breakfast? It's lunch time but seeing as you just woke up it's your choice."

"Hmm, decisions, decisions. I pick…breakfast. Thanks, Bella." Jacob gave me quick peck on the cheek and then headed towards the back hall and I made myself at home in the kitchen. I cooked another feast; chocolate chip pancakes, waffles, scrambled eggs, hash browns, sausage patties, bacon and biscuits and gravy. Paul, Quil, and Seth all made appearances while I was cooking and all begged for some food. I gave each of them four biscuits with cheese, egg and sausage patties on them and shooed them away. Not enough to fill them by any means, but enough to make their hunger someone else's problem. Normally I would not mind feeding them all, but today I had a mission. So I then had to put another batch of biscuits in the oven. Lucky for me they were the five minute and ready kind. As soon as I laid the fresh biscuits on the table, Jacob came strolling into the kitchen.

"Wow, Bells, you really out did yourself. Everything smells great."

"Well, enjoy. And if there isn't enough, blame your scavenging brothers." He couldn't speak, for all the food in his mouth. So, he just nodded. Watching a wolf eat was like watching an accident on the side of the road. You don't want to look, but you just can't pull your gaze away. I used a similar time frame as with Embry. When he was eating his third plate, I brought up the training gathering.

"Hey, Jacob, would you give me a ride to the training on Friday night?"

"Sure, sure." He muttered through the food. _That was easy!_

"Thanks." I said excitedly. I got up to start on the dishes.

"Wait, why isn't Embry carrying you? He doesn't patrol before the meet." _Crap. Keep it simple._

"Embry and I don't see eye to eye on the topic is all."

"You mean, he refuses to let you go and so you come over here to sucker your best friend into doing it?"

"Well, maybe." I said not meeting his eyes.

"Hmph."

"Jake, please! I want to be there, and Embry is being stupid and protective. He has a warped view when it comes to me, you on the other hand are less biased. You'll take me, won't you?"

"Sorry, Bells, you know I would do almost anything for you, but not this."

"Why? You just said 'sure, sure' a few minutes ago."

"Bella, you are my best friend, but so is Embry. I won't help one friend to go around the other's back. I would prefer to stay out of it completely. Besides, I wouldn't want anyone to go behind my back and involve my imprint against my wishes."

"So, you're picking Embry over me?" I knew it was a really low blow, but I was getting desperate.

"Bella, you know that is _not_ what I am doing! I am keeping out of it. I'm Sweden!"

"You mean Switzerland."

"Oh whatever, they both start with 'Sw' that's close enough. History was always my worst subject."

"Not helping me, is taking his side, Jake."

"No. Taking his side would be telling him that you came over here, bribing me with food, to go behind his back and get to that meeting. Instead, I am going to finish my finely made breakfast and pretend this conversation never happened." He then proceeded to fill his mouth as full as possible. I assumed the 'conversation that never happened' was now over. I carried the dishes that were empty over to the sink. I wouldn't leave them dirty in this house. If they got done, it would be because of Billy or Angela. After cleaning up everything but the plates still in use, I turned to leave.

"I am sorry that I can't help you, Bella. I don't want to ever have to pick between friends."

"I understand, I'm sorry to have put you in that position. It was low of me."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Bells. Thanks for the breakfast, it was a first-class meal."

"I am glad you enjoyed it. See you later, Jacob. Say hi to Angela for me, when you see her tomorrow. Tell her to call me, and maybe we can hang out before school gets back in."

"Okay. I'm sure she would love to. She was still concerned for you, when I saw her Monday night. Later, Bells."

It was getting later the day now. I checked my watch, it was four o'clock. Charlie would get home around six from work. I set off for Emily's. I stopped in and chatted for a few moments before loading up into my truck and making my way back to Forks. Once I got home, I headed for the shower. After cleaning up, I went down to the kitchen and began to cook my third meal of the day.

* * *

Friday morning I set off for the Cullen's house. This would be my last shot at the meeting. I knew if I tried to get their on my own, I would just get lost and it would probably be a hungry vampire to find me. As I pulled to the home, Alice was sitting on the steps. I got out of the truck and headed over to her.

"Hey, Alice, how-"

"No." She hopped up and walked into the house, toward the living room.

"No what? I didn't even ask a question." I looked around and saw Jasper and Emmett playing a video game, and Rosalie was painting her nails on the sofa.

"But you will ask a question and my answer will be 'no'. I think the wolves are right. Too many things could go wrong."

"But Alice-"

"No, Bella. I already saw this conversation and I know where it will end. Let's just save ourselves time and an argument and skip to the end. You are spending the night at home with Charlie. He hasn't seen you all that much lately, and he is still struggling with Harry's death. He needs to spend time with you, even if it is just watching the baseball game in silence. Just knowing that you are there will be enough. Order a supreme pizza, and he will love it." I looked over at the others and expressed my speculation out loud.

"Does anyone else ever wonder if she actually wins the debate, or she just tells us she does, and we blindly trust her?" Emmett just laughed and Jasper turned to look my way.

"All the time. She is very good at keeping her emotions in check, so I don't know when she's lying. Plus, Edward is no help, he and Alice have a little partnership, where they don't rat each other out. So we must as you said, 'blindly trust' the tricky little pixie." Alice just looked between us smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Fine. You should know, though, that I am very upset with everyone, wolves and vampires alike."

"Of course, you are, Bella. Now let's go shopping. And before you say anything just think of the conversation we just had. I always get my way." So I spent the rest of the day shopping in Port Angeles. The only good thing was that it kept my mind off of not getting my way.

On the way back, we picked up a pizza supreme for dinner. Alice was naturally right, Charlie loved the pizza and the company.

* * *

I woke up Saturday hot and sweaty. I tried to move, but found myself stuck. I craned my head around to see Embry's sleeping face buried in my hair and his arms holding me in a tight embrace. I hadn't even felt him come in last night. I sat there for another fifteen minutes before the heat from him and all the blankets on top of me, were just too much for me to handle any longer. I ran my hand up and down his arm that was draped over my waist.

"Embry. Embry, wake up. I have to use the bathroom." No response. "I'll fix you some breakfast." That at least got a mumble response into my hair. I thought back to my Wednesday night wake up call. I tried to reach around me and reach for his pants, but his hold was too tight. _Next plan, try to sound sexy._ So, I tried to use my scratching morning voice to my advantage and sound somewhat sexy. "Embry, I love you so much. I want you, Embry, _all the time._" He started to stir. _Getting closer._ "Please, Embry, take me now, I can't stand it anymore. I want to feel your hard, thick cock in me right _now_!" Before I could blink, I was on my back, and Embry was hovering over me.

"Thank y-" My mouth was captured by his. I wanted to pull away, but it felt so good. I couldn't hold in the traitor moan, I let out. I felt his warm hands roam over my body. My hands pushed his chest, signifying I wanted on top. He rolled us over, me straddling him. I grinded myself against him and earned a loud growl. After a few more minutes of kissing and mild groping I decided it was time stop and make him suffer a little.

"Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you, Embry." He moaned a little and complied. I slowly climbed off of him. "No peeking." I said still using my fake sexy voice. "I just have to get it from the bathroom." I walked toward the door, and into the bathroom. I grabbed cup on the counter, but not before I put some tooth paste on my brush. That damn wolf hearing would totally have given me away. So I brushed my teeth and as I spit, I also filled the cup with icy, cold water. I smirked at the thought of "cooling him down." Sometimes I was truly evil and no one even knew it. I guess what they say is true, "all is fair in love and war." I crept back into the bedroom.

"Get back into this bed, young lady."

"Hold your horses, Embry. Don't you want my surprise?"

"Yes, I do. I also want you in this bed with me. Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Trust me, you'll know when its okay to open your eyes." I stood next to the bed, close enough to pour the water, but far enough to be out of the way if he jumped up. I then poured the cold water on his pants.

"Oh! What the hell, was that? Did you just pour ice water on me? What was that for, baby?"

"I told you payback was a bitch, Embry Call." I said with a wide smile.

"And I told you to remember how much we love one another. I am not feeling the love, Bella. That was just cruel and unusual punishment."

"I did think of our love, Embry. That is why I stopped things before things really heated up, before you were just on the edge of an orgasm, only to be left unfulfilled like someone else did. Now that would be cruel and usual punishment."

"Can we just call a truce and never play this very painful and dangerous game again?"

"Truce." I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Truce. Now will you get back in bed?" I shook my head. "Why not?"

"The bed is wet now. Let's go down stairs and I'll fix something to eat. By the way when did you get here, and when did Charlie leave?"

"Oh I got here at like five, Charlie left around six to go fishing. I just hid in the closet, as per usual, when he came to check in on you." We went down stairs and ate breakfast together. He told about how the training went, and that he and the other wolves learned a few things, though it was hard to not want to join in. We spent the afternoon together, before he had to go patrol. I spent the remainder of the night doing school work for Monday. Sunday finished up my homework and spent some time studying with Angela. After we finish we watched some television and gossiped about boys. I found out that Friday afternoon, Jacob formally asked her to be his girlfriend. I couldn't wait for her to be in on the secret. I hated when I had to lie about the boys' job and why Jacob was unavailable the entire following weekend due to this job. Emily was great, Kim was nice, but it would be great to have one of my closest friends in the wolf girl club.

* * *

Too soon, Monday arrived with the return of school. Alice returned, taking my exact schedule of classes. She simply said she hated L.A. and her mother and she returned for her to finish the school year among her friends. The rest of the family was only here for spring break and returned to L.A. for the remainder of the year. Angela politely asked if I was okay, seeing as Edward 'didn't want to stay.' I assured her I was fine and very happy with Embry and wouldn't change a thing. The rest of the week went by with school and work. I still had my Wednesday night study and dinner with Embry, but I never got a chance to hang out with Jacob. The wolves were training themselves and also with the Cullen's. They had one final meet on Thursday night. Alice gave me the final plan determined at school Friday.

"So, you will be transported to a remote location on Quileute land. You will be guarded by the two newest wolves. The Alpha doesn't think they are ready for the battle and would feel better if they were away from the action, but Embry and Jacob insisted you not be left alone, so them guarded you was the solution."

"You mean Leah and Seth? 'Cause I don't see Leah being too thrilled with that."

"No, not them. Didn't you know? They had two young boys phase this early this week."

"No, I didn't. I am sure it just slipped Embry's mind. He has a lot on his plate right now. I know he's freaking about my safety, when he should be focusing on his self and this fight. How young are these boys? And who are they?"

"I am not sure of their names, but Edward read that they were only thirteen years old. I agree with Sam, they are too young to see a war. I still need to tell you the rest of the plan. So, you will travel with them using Sam's truck. It's a bit more sturdy and off-road capable than yours. The three of you will then leave the truck and you will travel to a remote spot, where they will have a good defense set up. Someone would only be able to attack from one direction. But I assure you, I don't think that will be a problem, but just in case that is the spot. Then you wait. The boys will stay phased, so they will know when the battle is done, and its safe to bring you back. Sound good?"

"When are we leaving?"

"Oh yes, an important question that is. You will be spending tonight with me. Or at least that is what you will tell Charlie. Really you will stay in La Push and you and the young wolves will set off very early in the morning. After you are gone, the wolves will met us at the clearing and wait for fight to begin."

"Okay. Sounds good, I guess."

"Don't worry, Bella. I truly believe everything will turn okay."

"I just worried that I'll lose at least one of you, and I don't think I could lose any of you, no even Rosalie."

"We'll be fine, Bella. We are well prepared."

* * *

Friday night, I spent curled up into Embry's side on the couch. We didn't say much, just held one another. As soon as his mother left for her shift at ten, I found his lips. He carried us to the bedroom and we immersed ourselves in one another. Afterwards, we continued to hold each other. Both of us were inwardly praying that we could do this again tomorrow and the next day and all the days following it. Neither of us could survive without the other. I had so many things I wanted to say to him, but the lids of my eyes grew heavy and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

I woke still warm, and with Embry's hand caressing my face and jaw line. I looked up to see him staring at me with love and devotion, almost like he was trying to memorize every line and every curve.

"Good morning, baby. Did you sleep okay?"

"I always sleep my best with you by my side."

"Me too." We continued to look into each other's eyes, saying more than either of us could out loud. Saying the words out loud would make them real, would make the strong possibility that I may never wake up beside this gorgeous and incredible man again, too real.

"Let's get you up and ready. We meet the pack at Emily's in less than an hour."

"What time is it exactly?" He chuckled at me.

"Four." I gaped at him.

"In the morning?"

"Yes, sweetheart. You need plenty of time to get to safety before they arrive in the area. And we have to be waiting and ready at the clearing." I sighed and got up. Embry had me put on many layers of clothing, as it was to be cold. As we headed out the door, he grabbed a backpack.

"What's that for?" I asked as we got into my truck.

"It's got food and water, a first aid kit, an extra jacket, a towel, a book, and an iPod."

"Okay, well, first off, do you really think I could eat or listen to music or read while your life is on the line? And two, thanks for the first aid kit, I'm sure I'll need it."

"I'm sure you will, too. But, you don't know how long the battle will last. You might get hungry, and if you don't give it to the boys. I'm sure their hunger won't be affected. And as for the iPod, Collin and Brady will be phased, so they can't talk to you. You might get bored, or at least need to get your mind off of things, so that is where the book and iPod come in."

"What book?"

"Your Jane Austen multi-novel book. That way you could choose which one you were in the mood for."

"You swiped my book from my room."

"Yep. Wednesday night."

"Thank you, Embry. It is all very well thought out and sweet. You really do take excellent care of me. Good thing there won't be a guy after you, you spoil me too much for anyone else to compare."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Bella Swan." We pulled up to Emily's.

"As you should, Embry Call." We got out and headed toward the pack, who was all gathered outside. When we got closer, I could see two shorter boys, though small they were not. I knew they were supposed to be thirteen, but they could easily pass for eighteen.

"You all ready, Bella?"

"Yeah, Sam. I think so."

"Good, well this is Collin and this is Brady. They will be your personal guard dogs today." All the older guys laughed, while the two young boys looked embarrassed. "You three should get on your way. It's a trip." He handed the slightly taller boy, I thought he was Collin, the truck keys.

"Um, Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Shouldn't I drive, seeing how they don't even have learner's permits?"

"You don't know where you going though."

"I can follow directions, Sam."

"Good point. Collin, give her the keys." The young boy looked like he wanted to argue.

"Fine." He grumbled as he handed me the keys.

"Collin, Brady." They both perked up.

"Yeah, Jake?" They said in unison. Jake walked over to me, and wrapped his arm over my shoulder.

"Bells, here, is my very best friend. And you too are going to take very, very good care of her."

"And give my imprint no trouble and none of your lip." Embry added while wrapping his arm around my waist from the other side.

"And keep her safe, and in one piece."

"Returning her to us, without a scratch on her."

"Or else you two are going wish you were…"

"…facing an army of newborns, when we get a hold of you." I had a funny feeling these two goons had practiced this little speech.

"Okay, Jake. Okay, Embry. We'll do our best. No worries."

"Yeah, Bella will be well taken care of. You can count on us."

"Now that you've scared the boys, can I have my hugs good-bye."

"Not good-bye Bells, see you later hugs. You really have to start having more faith in us."

"You're right, Jacob." I reached up and felt him pull me off the ground in a giant hug. "Please, be careful, Jake. Don't do anything stupid." He said as he put me down.

"Hey, do I ever do anything stupid?" I just glared at him. "Okay, nothing stupid this time, though."

"Thank you."

"My turn!" I look to see Quil, smiling down at me. I gave him a hug.

"Of course, Quil. You keep these hooligans in line alright?"

"You bet, Bella." I turn to Embry. I jump in his arms.

"I love you, Embry Call. More than anything. Please, please stay in one piece."

"I love you, too. And I will stay safe. I still have to graduate so you'll marry me." I couldn't help but giggle a little, while all the guys around us gave out loud barks of laughter.

"Yes, you do." He leaned in and gave me a sweet, but promising kiss.

"See you soon, baby."

"Not soon, enough." I turned to look at the pack. "None of you boys or you Leah better get hurt, or you'll have to answer to me, Emily, and Kim." Leah perked up and gave me a small smile. I guessed that she didn't often get grouped seperately from the guys.

"We'll all be fine, Bella. Boys load up." Sam ordered. Collin and Brady piled into the truck and I gave one more glance at Embry and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Okay, boys, tell me how to get there."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter. I was going to go further, but it felt right ending it where I did. Next, will be Bella waiting with Collin and Brady during the fight, and the result of the battle. And remember, there is always another twist in store for this story.

Don't forget 3 very important things:

**REVIEW** this story.

**VOTE** for what you want to read about next, on my page.

**VOTE** for _Another Twist in Fate_ as "Best Non-Canon" in The Sparkle Awards.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: So this chapter took awhile, sorry. At first I had writer's block and then I wrote it and didn't like it. So, I rewrote it with some awesome help from Tesondrae. So, I hope you all enjoy the chapter. **Thank you** to those who review, especially those who review almost, if not all chapters! You guys are the best! **BIG, BIG NEWS!!** _Another Twist in Fate_ was nominated for The Sparkle Awards for "best non-canon pairing". Voting starts Friday, October 16. To check out all the nominations or if you have a story to nominate go to http://thesparkleawards(dot)webs(dot)com/.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

The car ride was long; very, very long. Being an only child, I never knew what it was like to take family road trips. They always sounded exciting and looked fun on television or in the movies. And now I was very, very glad I didn't know the reality of them. Riding with two thirteen year olds was excruciating. They talked the whole time, but it wasn't the talking, it was the whining, complaining, and bickering that were the kickers. Neither one thought it fair that they had to babysit someone older than them far away from the action. No one questioned my own frustration with the arrangement. The father we drove the bumpier it got and the slower we had to drive. It took us two of the longest hours of my life to travel sixty miles of dirt road.

We exited the truck, and I grabbed my well-packed back pack and slung it on.

"Okay. What next?"

"We got to hike up the mountain."

"Well, I don't hike too well, so this should be fun."

"We, as Collin and I hike or rather run, you ride."

"I, what?" _Embry never mentioned I had to "ride" a thirteen year old._

"You have to ride one of us while we're phased. It will take like half the time as us all hiking as humans."

"Fine, I guess quicker will be better, and safer. Who's the lucky guy going to be?"

"ME!" They both yelled in unison. Then they glared at one another. _Why they would _want_ to carry me, an extra hundred and twenty pounds, was beyond my understanding._

"I will be the one to carry her." Said who I thought was Brady. They looked too much alike.

"Bella can ride on my back."

"She would prefer to ride me, Collin."

"No. I can do it; we don't want you to strain yourself."

"Strain myself? I'm bigger!"

"By what? Half an inch. That doesn't even count!"

"Yes, it do-"

"You know what?! Let's play eeni meenie minie mo." They both looked at me like I suggested we play dress up and drink imaginary tea. "Do either of you have a different bright idea? We can't just stand here and waste time, while the two of you argue who gets to carry the extra load."

"Fine." Again with the unison thing.

"Are you two twins?"

"No." In unison.

"Why do you always answer the exact same answer, the exact same time?" They both shrugged. "Okay. Whatever, let's get this done. Eeni meenie minie moe catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers let him go eeni meenie minie moe. Okay, you're the winner. Which one are you again?"

"Brady."

"Okay, Brady. I'll turn around and you two phase, bark or something when you're done."

"You don't have to turn around. We don't mind if you watch." Collin added a wink of his own.

"Well, I do. I have a wolf man of my own and I don't need two young boys." And with that I turned around. They sure had some nerve.

Soon enough we were on our way, me riding Brady, and Collin trotting next to us. It was going to take us another hour to reach our final destination. I was tired and it was still only the beginning of the day. I was worrying about all the Cullen's and the wolves. I kept thinking about Embry and all the perfect moments we shared together. I didn't just want a few months with him. I wanted forever, or at least the next sixty to seventy years with him. I couldn't lose him today. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard a noise. I looked to my left and saw nothing. I few seconds later I heard it again. _Weird. The boys would smell a vampire so stop freaking yourself out, Bella._ This time when I looked I saw a squirrel running along the branches in the same direction as us. _That squirrel can really move it. I wonder how fast we're going. I would guess-_

I was knocked to the ground. I shook my head trying to get my vision back. I could hear the boys growling. I opened my eyes to see red. _Victoria._ She had found me, but I didn't know how. Brady and Collin were crouched into fighting positions in front of me. I sat up a little, finding it was a bad idea, my head began to swim again.

"Shocked to see me, Bella? Didn't think I would forget about you, did you?"

"No, I knew you would never forget. Though I am wondering how you snuck up on us like that."

"See my friend here." I looked behind her and there stood a girl, probably only fourteen years old. "Mika, here, can create and hide smells. Pretty handy, huh? Real useful when trying to get around your little _mongrel_ friends. Sure wish I had found her sooner, before the Cullen's showed back up and increased the difficulty of my plan. At least now, they will all suffer your death up close. You do make friends with the oddest of creatures. First, vegetarian vampires and now _dogs._ Are humans just not enough to keep you excited, Bella? Well, not to worry. No one will bother you again after I'm done with you." Brady, or Collin, I didn't look to see, barked really loudly at Victoria.

"How did you even find me?"

"Well, I may not be the tracker that my sweet James was, but I'm no dummy either. I knew they would keep you relatively close, but far enough away to be kept out of danger from the battle. I didn't think they would keep you in Forks. And what better place than in their own backyard, a place where they thought they would have the advantage. The _dogs_ are just too predictable if you ask me. But I am not complaining, it did give me you. All I had to do was run lines through the woods here. Eventually I caught your sweet scent. Mouthwatering as it was the day in the clearing. I sort of wish that was where I found you. It would have been poetic, don't you think? To die, where we first met." I was done for. Like Carlisle said, vampires never give up. I didn't think Brady and Collin stood a chance against someone like Victoria; she's escaped the entire pack for months. I couldn't believe that two inexperienced kids would be able to take her and another down. I couldn't let them get hurt. Not because of me.

"Just take me. Don't hurt them, please. They're just kids." They both began to growl. I knew they thought higher of themselves, but I wouldn't let two thirteen year olds defend me against Victoria. "It's me you want. Just ignore them."

"It will be pretty hard to ignore them, if they try to attack me. Can't you give them an order or something?"

"They're not really canines. They can't be trained, their human boys. They do as they please, unfortunately."

"Well, they will have to be disposed of then."

"No!" I screamed, but it was too late. The four of them simultaneously attacked one another. I watched as one of the boys ripped off the young girl's arm. She screamed in pain.

"Victoria! Help!" But Victoria never took her eyes off of me. She danced back and forth with the other boy. He blocked her every advance. I head another snap. I saw the other wolf limp a little. It looked as if his right front paw was broken. He let out a small whine. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get the wolf in front of me's attention. Victoria made her move. Before I could even scream, she grabbed my arm. We were running, but not for long. Again, I found myself sailing through the air. I hit something hard and blacked out.

* * *

I hurt. I hurt badly. The back of my head and my upper and lower back hurt. My whole body felt like I was run over by a dump truck. This was the second time I felt like that. The first time was when I was run over by a werewolf. I was pretty sure the culprit this time was a tree. I felt surprisingly warm. _One of the boys must be close._ It hit me then that if they were close, that maybe they were okay, that maybe they did it, that they took the Victoria out. I felt a little bad about not thinking they could take on Victoria and her little assistant. I decided to try and open my eyes, and boy, I sure was glad I did. I opened them to see the most beautiful set of chocolate eyes staring back at me. _God, he's beautiful. _Wait!_ Why is he here? He should be at the battle. And where are the boys? Oh, no. Maybe I'm dead. Maybe we're both dead. I hope it's the first. The world needs Embry. This can't be happ-_

"Bella, please say something. I am getting a little worried here."

"Are you dead, too? Because if so, the world sucks!" He started laughing at me. "I don't see what's so funny about death, Embry. I kind of liked being alive."

"No one is dead, honey. Well, if you don't count the leeches, which I don't, seeing as how their hearts weren't even beating in the first place."

"You're real, then? You're not a ghost, or angel, or figment of my imagination?"

"Of course I'm real, sweetheart, we both are. And we're both alive, though you are always an angel in my eyes. The boys did a great job. They took both of them out before I could even get here."

"Then where are they?" I asked as I looked around behind Embry.

"Running circles about 100 yards out. We just wanted to make sure no more leeches were heading for you. Can't be over cautious with you, baby."

"So, they really killed her? I mean, she's gone for good, right?"

"Gone for good, in fact she's already a pile of ash. Brady and Collin were finishing up ripping up the parts and piling them up to be burned, when I arrived. Putting you so far away certainly had its disadvantage. It felt like I was running for hours before I got here. I know it was only like fifteen minutes, but it was the longest fifteen minutes of my life. I was so scared I was going to lose you, Bella." He wrapped his arms around me tight. He kissed every part of the back of my neck, covering my shoulders in kisses as well. "I love you, Isabella." He is the only person I let call me that. I love it when he does. It likes he saying a prayer, when he uses my full name. He doesn't say it often, but I know he is feeling a lot of emotion when he does.

"And I love you, Embry." We sat there for a few minutes just holding one another. I dreaded the minute we would have to separate. Still I couldn't help but wonder what was happening with the rest of my loved ones. "Embry?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"What about the others, how did the battle go?"

"I'm not sure exactly." I looked at him confused. "We were all waiting in the tree line of the field while the Cullen's stood in the clearing. Carlisle wanted to try one last time to talk some sense into the others. All the wolves were phased, so as soon as Victoria made her appearance here, we could all see it from Brady and Collin's point of views. Before I could even ask or say anything, Sam told me to go, to come to you. He knew there would have been no keeping me there. So, as soon as the thoughts reached me, I ran as fast and as hard as I could. As I got closer I saw you being thrown against that tree. I thought maybe you were gone for a second, but I didn't feel any different, so I knew you were still alive. There was no possibility that I could have functioned properly if you were really gone. Anyway, I was only few minutes away when Brady went in for the kill on Victoria. Collin had already finished off the girl. I was too close to go back without checking on you, to know you were okay. There's no way I could have fought, not knowing your exact condition. So, I haven't phased back yet. I've been watching over you, trying to clean up some of these cuts of yours. Good thing I packed that first aid kit. I knew you were going to need it, I just didn't think you would be getting hurt because of a _bloodsucker_. I thought it would be your own two left feet that would bring you down." He chuckled a little at his lame attempt at a joke. I looked at him blankly.

"You're real funny, Embry. You should join a comedy tour. So, how long was I out for? When was the battle supposed to start? When will we know the outcome? Do you really think everyone will be okay?" I asked all very quickly.

"You can slow down, Bella. One question at a time, okay? You were out for about two hours. The battle should have started about half an hour ago if the pixie was right. We'll know when, Brady or Collin phase and tell us, and I want to believe that everyone will be okay."

"You didn't answer that last question correctly."

"Because I don't know, baby. I want everyone to be okay, even the Cullen's. I know how much they all mean to you. I just don't know. Last check, the pixie said all would go fine, but you would know better than me, that her visions can change. Let's just wait and hear what happens. As soon as Sam clears it, we'll set off on our way to the clearing."

"How long do you think it will take to get there? It took fifteen minutes, so with me, like what half an hour?"

"No, more like an hour."

"Brady and Collin said that carrying me cut their running times in half."

"Yeah, maybe on a normal day. Today, I was running for my imprint's life, for your life. I don't think I could ever run that fast again. Well, unless your life depended on it again. So, I am sort of hoping I won't need that kind of speed for awhile, or preferably never again."

"With me as your imprint, I wouldn't count on that, Embry."

"Trust me, I not, baby."

"All I do is cause trouble for everyone, including you." He grabbed me by my shoulders and gently shook me. He looked hard into my eyes.

"Oh no! You are not turning on the Bella guilt mode. You have done absolutely nothing wrong, Bella. None of this is your fault. The pack probably would have killed that leech even if he didn't try to attack you, and that clan from Alaska most likely would have tried to get revenge for his death anyway."

"But he wouldn't have been in the clearing that afternoon if it wasn't for me. If James' didn't go after _me_, none of this would have happened."

"So, instead who knows how many people those monsters would have killed? The world has a way of working itself out, Bella. With or without you, fate would have found a way to get things rolling into place. You can't take things on yourself like this. If you never moved to Forks, then there is a chance that none of this would have happened. But you know what, Bella? I maybe very selfish, but I wouldn't change a thing that's happened. If you didn't move to Forks, I wouldn't have ever met you, and I know it. I'm never leaving La Push, and you stopped visiting years ago. I would have been here, all alone, never finding the other half of my soul, of my heart. And maybe I would have been fine with that life, a life of never knowing, but I know how it feels to be with you now, and I'm not giving it up for anything or anyone. I need you too much, Isabella. So, just shut up with the self-condemning talk."

He was looking at me with such fire and passion in his eyes. We both reached out for the other at the same time. I kissed him with all that I had. He needed to know, I couldn't live without him either, and I would never want to again. He was right; fate always gets what it wants. He pulled me off the ground, and I wrapped my legs around his torso. He pulled me as close he could to his body. I was about to pull away for air when I heard two yelps. We broke apart, Embry's eyes focusing beyond the trees. He set me down and walked in front of me, guarding me. Then there was soft whining.

"Stay right here, Bella. I'm going to phase and see what's going on." He proceeded to pull his shorts off and walk a few yards away from me and phased. I could hear a faint whine coming from him now, too.

"Embry, what's happening? Is someone hurt?" He turned to look at me. His eyes were now full of fear and sadness. _Someone's dead. Oh god. Who could it be? By their reactions, it has to be a wolf. Don't be Jacob. Don't be Jacob. Don't be Jacob. I need him as much as I need Embry. Angela will be crushed. She never even got to know the truth._

Embry phased back and slipped his shorts on. I looked at him expectantly. He looked away, avoiding my eyes.

"Who?" He looked over at me, and I knew he didn't want to answer. I knew he didn't want to say it out loud, that he didn't want to tell me.

"Jake." _NO!_

"No, no, no, no, no. You're wrong. Tell me you're wrong, Embry. Tell me!"

"I wish I could, Bella." He sounded broken. He walked over to me and pulled me into a tight grip. I buried my face into his chest. "He was helping Leah. One of the Alaskan _leeches _was going after her, Jake got in her path instead. She has some kind of shocking power. Basically she's a walking taser. Seth pushed Jake out of her grips, but I guess it wasn't soon enough." I don't know how long we stood there. I felt frozen. _My Jacob, my best friend, he couldn't be gone, could he? Did Angela feel half of her self die? _I knew I would if something happened to Embry. He said the same thing about himself earlier. Eventually, Collin walked out of the trees. He looked as wrecked as I felt.

"It's all over. The rest of the guys phased back to do the clean up. Before he phased, Sam said it would be fine if we wanted to head that way. That is if, you think Bella would be okay going there with what happened." Embry looked down at me with weary eyes. I nodded once against his chest.

"Let's get going then." He let me go, grabbed my bag, and packed the first aid kit back up. He handed it to me and I slid it on mechanically. He phased silently and I climbed aboard. I could see Collin and Brady running along Embry's flanks. I knew that could run faster, I guess Embry wasn't taking any chances of being attacked with me alone. Over the next hour, I thought of every memory I could remember that had Jacob in it. It surprised me how many there were. I could suddenly recall all sorts of memories long forgotten from our childhood summers together. From mud pies to sand castles and a little bit of everything else in between. The time Charlie forced me to go fishing with him, Billy, and Jacob. Jake pushed me into the lake, after I said I was hot. His excuse was he was just helping me out, by cooling me off. Our dads just laughed at his logic. That was the only time I ever let Charlie take me fishing. I didn't know how I would survive without my sun. Embry was my air, my life force, but my Jacob brightened my days.

I felt us slow down. Before we hit the tree line, Embry stopped and I hopped off. He phased back, and I saw that Brady and Collin had, as well. The four of us walked in silence towards the clearing, Embry holding my hand tightly. I kept my head down. After a few steps into the clearing, I heard Embry take a sharp breath in and his grip loosened. I looked up at him questioningly. He didn't notice, though, he eyes were wide and focused on something further into the clearing. My frown deepened, I turned to look at what he was staring at, and couldn't believe my eyes. I took off running, leaving a confused and shocked Embry, Brady and Collin standing frozen. I jumped up and warm arms caught me. I started to bawl into his chest. I knew I was talking, but I didn't think anyone could understand me through the sobs, I couldn't even understand me.

"Hey, Bells. It's okay. Tell me what's wrong." I pulled away and looked at him taken aback.

"What's wrong?" I barely got out. He nodded. "I thought you were _dead_, Jacob! I thought I lost my best friend. I told him to tell me he was wrong and he didn't. They told me she killed you."

"What, me? You should know that I'm tougher than that, Bells. She gave me a good little shock, that's all."

"A good little shock? I saw it through their minds, Jake, you were _dead_." I hadn't noticed Embry had walked over to us.

"Yeah, well, now I'm not. She just stopped my heart for a few minutes, no worries. Lucky for me, werewolf healing insures against electrocution." He gave a little snicker.

"Why are you making jokes, Jacob? How many times today do I have to say that death is _not_ funny! You stupid werewolves!" At this, all the wolves gave a small laugh. I twirled around and gave them all a glare and that shut them up. Sam was the first one to break the silence. He cleared his throat and then began to talk.

"I think we should all be heading back to La Push, it been a rather long morning and afternoon. Quil, will you go get Bella's truck and drive it back into town for her?"

"Sure thing, Sam. Bella, keys, please." I dug into my pack and pulled them out and handed them over. "I'll drive it over to Embry's house for you."

"Thank you, Quil." He gave me a cheeky grin.

"No problem." Quil headed off to the trees. All the wolves turned to Sam. I assumed waiting for orders.

"Everyone's free to go. I just want to say good job to all you, especially you three youngest. Seth, you took great action and bravery to get her off Jake, when you did. If she had held on longer, we don't know if he would have been so lucky to have returned to us. And Brady and Collin. The two of you truly proved yourselves today. Taking down a vampire that none us could do over the last few months, and protecting Bella like the two of you did was incredible. So, good job, pups. Everyone go home and rest. We'll meet tomorrow for lunch and figure out our patrol schedules from now on then." I looked over to see the three of them standing extra tall and very proud looking. I was glad, they all deserved it. The wolves all started to disburse. It was then that I noticed that my other family had been unusually quiet.

I turned to see that they were standing with some of the Denali clan. I was shocked and scared at the same time. I assumed they had all been killed. There were three of them standing there. Carlisle noticed my locked gaze on them.

"They agreed to stop fighting. After learning of all the lies and treachery, they came to their senses. None of them will be any problem in the future. In fact, Tanya here will be joining our family, now that she has lost both of her sisters. Kate and Irina wouldn't give up the fight. Carmen and Eleazar decided that this wasn't their battle, particularly, once we explained that the La Push wolves are an entire different species than the Children of the Moon werewolves."

"Oh, okay. If you're sure, then I trust you, Carlisle."

I looked for the first time at the rest of my family and noticed one missing.

"Where's Edward?"

A/N: Did you all really think I would kill Jacob? I mean, come on? I would never! What about Edward, though? What do you all think happened to him? Did he leave for the house before Bella arrived? Did he leave Forks for good this time? Is he dead? Only I know, and you all will have to wait. I have a very full weekend a head of me, but if I get really inspired, I will make time to write for you all.

Remember:

REVIEW (it makes me super happy and more motivated to write and you know that you all what to know what happens to Edward!)

VOTE in the poll on my page for what my next story should be about.

VOTE for the SORT OF BEAUTIFUL CHALLENGE… it ends soon.

LOOK at The Sparkle Awards.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Thanks to all of you that reviewed! You are truely wonderful. Sorry I keep you waiting and guessing so much, but it's so much fun to hear what you all think will happen. And remember the word 'twist' is in the title. Make sure you read the entire Author's Note at the end. I know it's long but keep with me, it's all very important.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the wolf pack, or the Cullen's or the Denali's or what's left of them at least. Stephanie Meyer owns them all. :(** Oh and on another sad note, I was looking at the Official Twilight Convention schedule, and the weekend they will be in Orlando (the closest event to me) in 2010, will be the Saturday that I graduate with my Master's. So, no convention for me, since none of the other dates that are relatively close to me fit my schedule either.

* * *

All the Cullen's looked at one another with sad faces. I was getting nervous. I was no longer in love with Edward, but I still cared for him. I didn't want anything to happen to him. And how could it? He could read other's people's thoughts; he knew their moves at the same time as they did. I always thought Edward was invincible.

"Will someone please answer my question?" Alice stepped forward and grabbed my hands with her own tiny, cold ones.

"Bella, Edward made a very rash decision near the end of the battle. He decided that if he couldn't be with you, he didn't want to exist. He thought it hurt too much to live without you. He was very focused the entire fight, focused on keeping you safe. It was near the end that he made a quick and sudden choice. He saw that we were going to win, that everyone would be okay. He knew that you were safe and being taken care of through reading the mind link. As he was fighting a rather large newborn, he made the decision to lose." I looked at her confused. What did she mean, he wanted to lose? "It was to sudden, I hardly had time to see it coming. I was fighting with own newborn, so I couldn't get to him. There was no way I would get to him, before he let the newborn tear him to pieces."

"He's dead?! How could he do that to you? You're his family, and he just gave up. How could he be so selfish? Didn't he think of anyone but himself?"

"No, Bella, you didn't let me finish. You're right, he didn't think of any of us, or even of you. He was focused on his own pain and wanted a way to end it. Lucky for everyone, Jasper could feel his emotions of defeat and extreme emotional pain. Jasper got to him before the newborn could do any real damage. Edward's fine, Bella, he's still alive."

"Then where is he? Did he not want to see me?"

"No he didn't. He thought it would make his decision harder. He's left, Bella."

"Left? Left for where and for how long?"

"We don't know, he doesn't even know. He needs to find himself again. You've been the center of his world for over a year now, even when he was gone, he was always thinking of you. Edward doesn't know who he is without you anymore. He spent so many years waiting to find you, only to discover you truly belong to someone else. He just wants to spend sometime alone in thought, maybe travel a bit, and see some things he hasn't seen before. Get a new perspective on life."

"You might even say he's having a mid-existence crisis." Emmett added with a booming laugh.

"Really, Emmett?"

"Oh come on, Alice, we all know he'll be back. We all leave for a little while and then return. We're his family, he just needs some time and then he'll be back. I don't know why you all are over reacting."

"Over reacting? Emmett, he was going to let someone kill him. Who knows what he'll do while he's away. I can't believe you all let him go."

"What could we have done, Bella? He's my son, but I cannot force him to stay, he's a man and can make his own choices. I agree with Emmett, I think he'll be back soon enough. It may not be this year, or even in five, but when you have the ability to live forever; time doesn't mean the same as it does to you. NO matter when Edward decides to come home, we'll be waiting for him." Esme was right, but I hated that he was out there alone and hurting.

"Alice, you'll let me know if you have a vision, right? I know I'm not with him any longer, but I still would like to know that he is okay, wherever he is."

"Of course, I will, Bella. You've had a long day. Why don't you head on back to La Push?"

"That sounds good to me. Um, will I see you again? I mean you aren't living immediately are you?"

"We'll stay for the week, and then return to our current home." Carlisle answered. I hated to see them go, I only just got them back.

"Don't worry, Bella. The family will be sure to visit now every so often. If you would like, I'll stay and finish the school year with you."

"Really?! That would be terrific, Alice. I would love it if you did. Oh, but I hate to keep you from Jasper longer than I already have."

"Don't worry, Bella. I will still see Alice, and like Carlisle said earlier, a couple of months aren't so long. It would make Alice extremely happy to spend these coming months with you."

* * *

I spent the week going to school and visiting with the Cullen's as much as I could afterwards. I even got Embry to go with me on Wednesday and Friday. Saturday morning, everyone but Alice left to go back to their new lives. I felt saddened, but I knew it was different than last time. I still had Alice by my side and they would visit. They hadn't left me for good, just for now. After a week there was still no news from Edward. Alice peeked into his future just once to make sure he was okay, but she wouldn't give any details away. The two of them always protected each other's secrets.

I didn't have too much time to worry or be upset, because Saturday night was the big night. Jacob was finally going to get the chance to tell Angela the wolf secret. Everything was all planned out. We would have a cookout and play on the beach some. Then when the sunset, we would set the bonfire and the stories would begin. All wolves and imprints were meeting at the beach at noon to set up, and the girls would begin to cook. Jake was bringing Angela down around two o'clock. She hadn't really had a chance to hang out with the entire pack, yet. So, this would be a good opportunity for her to get to know them before the secret. Jake was hoping then she wouldn't be so afraid of them, if she already liked them all. I kept telling him that he was worrying for nothing. Angela has always been the most understanding and nonjudgmental person I have ever known. Still, he wasn't convinced. Embry said he was a nervous wreck, when they both had midnight patrol together the previous night.

I went straight to Emily's when I drove to La Push. The boys would be at the beach, getting tables and the wood ready. I walked in and headed for the kitchen. I was surprised to find Jacob in sitting at the table.

"What are doing here, Jake? I thought you would be getting ready for tonight."

"I am getting ready for tonight. I came to get some last minute advice from all you wolf girls. I know from being inside their heads how all the guys told you imprints, but I wanted to know what was going on inside all of you girls' heads. What did they do that scared the crap out of you, and what do you wish they would have done instead. Well, sorry, Bells, but you may not have much to contribute to this conversation." He got up and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "You are our very special wolf girl that got the extra special way of finding out, and I have no intention of repeating that scenario ever again. I am going for keeping Angela in one piece."

"Well, fine then. But I do know Angela the best, and I think I could help."

"Maybe, Bells. Okay, Kim, Emily, lay it on me."

"Well, I think you should start out that you shape shifters exist and not immediately mention that you are one. Jared just kind of blurted out that he was a werewolf and at first I laughed, then I freaked out. Let her warm up to the idea that they even exist."

"Good point, Kim. Also, don't use the word werewolf. When Sam told me that was what he was, I thought maybe he was going to eat me or something. Hollywood has set you up in a negative light, so use shape shifter, it doesn't have as bad of a connotation as werewolf. Plus, stress the protector part. It helps to know that you boys are the good guys."

"Okay, that all makes sense. Do you two have anything else?" I just sat there quietly, waiting for my turn to speak.

"Don't immediately ask her if she wants to be shown. That might freak her out some." Emily suggested.

"And don't show her, even if she asks. She will be counting on you bluffing and well the shock of seeing one of you is pretty great. You aren't just wolves, but you guys are horse sized wolves."

"Sure, sure. Okay, thanks. I better get going." I cleared my throat. "Yeah Bells."

"Don't you want my opinion? I am after all, her friend and your best friend."

"What ya got, Bella?"

"A couple of things actually. First, don't take her too far away from the group when you tell her. She'd feel more comfortable being able to see others when hearing this sort of thing. On the other hand, go far enough that she won't think anyone would be able to hear the two of you talking. She's a very shy and private person, she won't want to publicize your conversation to others. Second, when explaining the imprint thing, go slow. Make sure she fully understands it. Don't let her think that you are being forced into this relationship because of the imprint. She will need reinforcement, especially with Ben dumping her after dating so long. And thirdly, I would have myself on stand by if I were you. She may not want to talk to you about it all, and I would be the best one to speak to her. She's already comfortable talking to me and I could answer any questions she has, and may be too embarrassed to ask you or anyone else."

"Yes, do all of those, too." Glad to see at least Emily agrees with me.

"I concur."

"Wow, Bells. Did you ever feel that way? That Embry got stuck with you."

"A little. I don't at all anymore, but its all a little overwhelming at first, a little too good to be true. It makes it easier if you pop the bubble your self."

"She's right. I spent years longing for Jared, so when he finally noticed me, I thought it was all a joke. Then after he explained the wolf and imprinting thing, I felt like I only got him, because fate wanted it, not him that wanted it. I know I was wrong, too. But like Bella said, its easier to believe some wolfy thing is responsible than the man of your dreams actually loves you for you."

"Okay. That's a lot to keep in mind. I'm gonna go and practice."

"Practice what, Jake?"

"My speech, Bells. You know that I'm not too good with words. This could be the most important conversation of my life. I am _not_ gonna screw it up. See ya'll later."

"Bye Jake." He left out the back door and we all three laughed. After we wiped our tear of laughter away, I helped Emily and Kim finish cooking for the cookout.

* * *

We loaded up my truck and drove the food to the beach. The guys unloaded for us. Embry came and wrapped his arms around me, pulling my back to his chest. He buried his face into my hair.

"You smell so good. I just want to eat you up."

"Yeah, what do I smell like?"

"Strawberries, vanilla, and honeysuckle."

"Wow, that's quite the combination."

"It's perfect. I love the way you smell. It makes me want to skip this meal and go straight to dessert." I was shocked. And I could hear some of the wolves snickering away. The only time he talked like that was in the bedroom or when we were alone. Embry wasn't too outspoken about things of this nature.

"Embry!" I looked around to see all the wolves looking at us and trying to contain their laughter. I didn't think it was that funny. I mean it was bad enough that I was almost positive that they had all seen me naked in Embry's mind, including the young ones. I didn't want Embry giving them a free show now, too.

"Baby, they're only acting like that, because they know it pisses you off. And that now, I'll get the punishment for their laughing."

"You know I understand about the whole sharing a mind thing and I don't really get that embarrassed anymore. But do you really have to talk like that around everyone, its just asking for trouble."

"Okay, Bella. I won't talk like that anymore."

"No, not anymore, just not around the whole freaking pack." I stood on my tippy toes and leaned into his ear and spoke low and slow. "I like when you talk like that at home, when we're all alone." I felt him shiver._ Good._ I saw Angela and Jacob approaching the group. I left Embry standing there, and went to greet them. Angela stayed pretty close to Jacob or me the whole time. She was a shy person, and I knew it would take time for her to feel completely comfortable with the pack, especially after tonight.

After we finished eating, the boys and Leah played a game of football, no shirts, just skin. Well, except for Leah and even then a sports bra doesn't cover much. But to see all the guys like that, was a truly beautiful site. Emily, Kim, Angela and me sat around talking at the table, while Claire colored a picture. Angela took an immediate liking to Claire and vice versa. Some people I knew hated having younger siblings, but not Angela. She loved her young twin brothers more than anything. She really had a gift around kids. I think her small stature and quiet, but sweet personality put young children at ease. Emily started asking Angela all sorts of questions, just trying to get to know her. Soon enough the line of questions turned to Jacob.

"So Angela, what do you think of Jacob?" Angela smiled shyly.

"I like him very much. It's like he's perfect for me. I thought I was in love with my old boyfriend, Ben, but now, I'm not sure that I was. What I feel for Jake is like a million times stronger than with Ben, and I've only known him for a few weeks." I was sort of surprised how much she shared. I was expecting a one or two word answer.

"We think he's pretty perfect for you, too." Kim added in there slyly.

"You're a senior like Bella, right?" Angela nodded. "So, what are you're plans for next year?"

"I am planning on going to school in Port Angeles, like Bella. I don't know yet if I am going to move there or if I'll just compute. Bella and I were just talking about that at lunch on Friday. That maybe we could either live together or compute together. Bella is trying to convince me on the computing thing." I smiled over at her. The others knew my reasoning. I couldn't stand the thought of being so far away from Embry. I noticed her gaze moved over to Jacob on the beach. "I'm warming up to the idea pretty quickly, though." The other girls and I just laughed. No fighting the imprint, not that you would really want to.

* * *

Before the sunset, the elders showed up. We all gathered around the bonfire, as Sam lit it. I sat on the ground in between Embry's legs. He kept his arms securely around me, keeping me nice and toasty with the night breeze. Billy began to tell the legends. He spoke with suck power and pride. I knew how proud of his ancestors he was, and how even more proud of his son he was. I was enthralled by the stories. The only time I had really heard them was from Jacob on the beach that day when I first came to Washington. That felt like a lifetime ago. Billy even told some stories that Jake didn't mention, including the tale of the Third Wife. I felt like I could somewhat identify with her. Billy soon finished and I saw him give Jacob an assuring look. Everyone remained pretty quiet, all knowing what was about to occur.

"Angela, do you want to take a small walk with me?" I could tell he was nervous.

"Sure Jacob." They walked away holding hands. I just hoped they came back that way.

"How do you think she will handle it?" I looked over my shoulder at my soul mate.

"I honestly don't know. Either really, really well or really, really dreadfully."

"I sure hope it's the first one."

"Me, too."

"As much as it pained me to see you hurt, I'm glad I didn't have to come right out and tell you. Just thinking about it would terrify me. I was so sure you were going to run out of my life and never look back. And even then, at least I knew that you already knew that some mythical creatures existed. So, I didn't have to be the bad guy to tell you that there really were monsters that bumped in the night."

"I would never run away from you, Embry."

"I know that now. I didn't then, and it scared the shit out of me. I sure am going to miss you when you start school in the summer."

"Embry, I'll still be here. I already told you, I would compute."

"I know, but I still won't be able to see you as much. Driving time, plus classes, plus work equals you having a very busy schedule. Can't you just put it off until the fall, so we can still have the summer together?"

"We'll make it work, Embry. You shouldn't worry. And think of it this way, the sooner I start the sooner I finish. Don't you want us to start our lives together?"

"You know I do. I can't wait and I wish we didn't have to. But you said the only condition of us getting married was that I was graduated. So, does that mean, we can get married like the second after I get that diploma in my hand?" I had to laugh. I don't think many

"I don't know about that second, but one after that yes. People will probably have lots to say, but I don't care. If I can find a teaching program close enough that I can commute to school, then we'll get married as soon as you want to Embry."

"And what if you don't find a program close?"

"Then I'll have to move somewhere that does."

"Maybe, maybe by then things will settle down and I can go too. As long as its no more than a two hour run, I could probably convince Sam to let me go. You know, as long as I come back when I'm needed."

"That would be nice, but if not, I promise, we'll get married eventually. Sometime in the next two to four years. Okay?"

"Okay. Hopefully closer to two, though." I laughed at his persistence. I knew if I and the law would let him, we'd be married already. I looked over at where Jacob and Angela were talking. Everything looked okay.

"Embry, what are they saying?" He looked over at them, too.

"Well, Jacob told her. It appears that she's taking it well, asked a few questions. He kind of told her in baby steps. Now he's explaining what imprinting is. She's guessing who all imprinted already. We were the first couple she guessed. She said she even told you that day in Seattle that she thought we were soul mates."

"Yeah, she did. She said we fit together perfectly." He snuggled up to me closer.

"We do, don't we?" I nodded. "He's telling her how imprinting is just a push in the right direction, and that it is over that the last few weeks that he has fallen completely in love with her." He didn't need to fill me in anymore, I could see from my spot on the ground that Angela threw herself into Jacob's arms. They were kissing pretty intensely. And of course, that meant it was time for one of the wolves to interrupt as per usual.

"Get a room!" Paul hollered. Jacob pulled away from Angela slightly. He had a huge grin on his face.

"You are just jealous, Paul, that you don't have an imprint and your soul mate." He then went back to kissing an embarrassed-looking Angela. The rest of the guys laughed at Paul's scowled face.

"I don't need no stinking imprint. I can have any woman I want. I like not being tied down. I have no one to answer to and can go out and do whatever I please." Paul was muttering to himself. Paul wasn't getting any backing from other wolves. Everyone knew Leah secretly prayed she would be able to imprint, even though she was a girl wolf. And Seth, Brady and Collin couldn't wait to find their girls, even if they were only thirteen and fourteen. Paul was the only older guy wolf that hadn't imprinted. That had to be hard, and lonely.

"You know he actually wants to imprint almost as badly as Leah does."

"Really that bad?"

"Well, yeah. Think about it. He and the boys see how happy we all that have imprinted are. They see it in our every thought. None of us would trade the world for our girls."

"We wouldn't trade you guys in either."

"Good to know."

"Bella?" I turned to see Angela standing there alone.

"Yes Angela."

"Could I talk to you for a second? Alone."

"Sure." We walked a little ways down the beach; I waited for her to stop walking or to start talking.

"So, this is pretty shocking news."

"Yeah, it is. But you know, he's still the same Jake."

"I know. I am pretty sure that I'm okay with it. It's just a lot at once." I nodded, understanding. "It does make me feel a little better for falling for him so fast though. I was beginning to wonder about myself, but seeing as he's my…soul mate, I think it's alright. Honestly, I think the most shocking thing, is that the Cullen's are vampires. I just never would have guessed that."

"Yep, we live in a pretty weird world and most people don't even know it."

"Amen to that." After a few more minutes, we headed back to the others. I knew Jacob was going crazy with her away. The pack spent the rest of the night welcoming Angela into the family.

* * *

**A/N:** So I know some of you wanted Edward to die and some didn't. I hope this is a happy compromise. He's out of the picture, maybe for good, but he's not dead and always has the possibility of popping back up again. AND just to let you all know a head of time, the next chapter will be the last of the story. Sad, I know. But if the poll keeps going the way it has, there will be a sequel. Make sure to vote! AND as always REVIEWS are loved and adored!

I am also starting to brainstorm for the sequel. It will begin as Bella starts college in the summer. SO if you have any ideas be sure to put in a review or a pm. I don't want to start posting it until I have a good start of it planned. That way, there won't be weeks at a time without post due to writer's block. Thanks!

**OTHER NEW BIG NEWS!** I started a new story. It's a Jared and Bella story. I plan to write it while I am brainstorming for the sequel to Another Twist in Fate and then at the same time as the sequel once I start it. I know that the Jacob and Bella story has more votes, but I am at a loss for what to do there. Although I love reading the stories that use the notion that Alice didn't see the cliff diving, I want to go another way with my story and make it unique. So once I come up with a plot I like and think readers will enjoy, I promise to write Bells and Jake's story. I am going to keep the poll up, just adjust it a little. I still want to know what stories my readers are interested in for future stories.

Okay, I think I have rambled on enough for now. If you liked the chapter, push the button below. :)


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** So I lied! Instead of just one more chapter, there will be two! I decided to break this up into two shorter chapters than one really long one that would take longer to post. So here is part one to the conclusion to _Another Twist in Fate_. Enjoy!!

**DISCLAIMER: If you haven't noticed, its not my name on the Twilight Saga books, but Stephanie Meyer's name.**

* * *

The days flew by and so did the weeks. I only had two more weeks of high school left. I had mixed emotions about this fact. I was happy to be done with high school, but sad that my time with Embry would be less in the coming months. I had spent the last month slaving over course catalogs and online resources trying to figure out what I would do once I was done at Peninsula College. I was registered for twelve credit hours during the summer. The counselor told me, most students take nine, but I was determined to finish my A.A. by the following summer. Twelve credits each both summers and eighteen during the fall and spring and then I would have my Associates in Arts degree. The plan would then consist of me spending the next year and half to two years in Olympia at The Evergreen State College. I hadn't told Embry of my plan, yet. I had waited until I had a thorough and well thought out plan of action before telling him. We still continued our Wednesday night study nights as long as I wasn't called in to work, or him to patrol. I had all the paperwork, calendars, and maps ready to show him. I felt like I was making a class presentation with all the visuals I had. I just wanted him to see it was the best option for us both.

I heard the knock on the door. I was nervous._ What if he doesn't like the plan? He'll wait for me for me right?_ I opened to see my Embry. Even then after months of seeing him almost every day, he still took my breath away.

"Good evening, Beautiful."

"Hello, Embry. Come on in, I don't even know why you bother with knocking."

"We wouldn't want your neighbors to think me some stranger trying to break into the Chief's house, now would we?"

"They know who you are, Embry." He shrugged.

"Are you ready to study? Or did you want to fix dinner first?"

"Actually, I had something else planned for us." He made a goofy grin.

"And what might that be, Ms. Swan. Something dirty I hope."

"No! Geez, Embry, nothing like that. Charlie gets home early on Wednesdays, you know that."

"Do I ever." He mumbled. "So, what's on the agenda then?"

"Well, I thought I would tell you the plan."

"You mean the 'secret that you've been planning for the last month and refused to tell me or Charlie anything about' plan?"

"Yep, that's one."

"Okay, let's hear it."

"Well, I set up everything at the table. So, let's go into the kitchen." We walked in and his eyes went wide.

"Wow, I feel like I am at a college recruiting booth at one of those college fairs. This is a lot of stuff to show me, Bella. I was just thinking you would tell the plan, not show me every detail."

"I want you to see exactly why I am choosing the way I am. I've put a lot of thought into the next few years."

"Okay, I'm all ears. I am ready to know our future." I loved hearing 'our future' because that was what it was. He took a seat at the table and I went into my presentation.

"So, as I mentioned before, for the first year I'll go to Peninsula in Port Angeles. I figured out that if I take the maximum amount of classes during the next two summers, this fall, and this spring, I can finish my A.A. During that time, I will live here with Charlie. I will also keep my job at Newton's. I already talked to Mrs. Newton and she said she would work with me on my schedule. After that, I am choosing to attend Evergreen State College." I saw him gulp. This was the point I had to sell. "See this map." He nodded. "Evergreen is in Olympia. It's a four and half drive." He gulped again. "But if someone were to skip the roads and run the straightest, most direct path, as drawn here. And that person could say run abnormally fast on that path, it would only take an hour and a half."

"An hour and a half. I think I could survive an hour and half. When you put it that way, it doesn't seem so far. What's all this other stuff?"

"It's degree information and course catalogs. See, I figured out that if I keep with my maximum credit schedule, I could get done in a year and half. I would be back before Christmas. So, I would only be gone for about six months after you graduate school."

"Are you sure you won't be working yourself too hard? I want you back as fast as I can get you, but I don't want you to be working yourself ragged. Plus, you should get to relax and enjoy college. I don't want you to miss out, just because of me."

"Embry, don't you know me at all. What is there is college that I would want or enjoy? Getting drunk and experimenting with things I should avoid? I don't need any of that. All I need is you, and you are here, so this is where I need to be too. As for the work load, I can handle it. It's all about time management and I think I've nailed that in the last couple of months."

"Well, you want to get a degree in teaching, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then what will you do when you graduate? Not many schools hire mid school year, do they? You should just take your time in school and wait until spring to graduate."

"If no school is hiring, then I'll get a job somewhere else until the next school year. It's not a big deal. If there's nothing here, I can always commute to Port Angeles."

"Okay. I just want you to be happy, Bella, and to have no regrets."

"I won't have any regrets. This isn't because you're getting cold feet about marrying me, Embry Call, is it?"

"What? No! I just want to make sure that when we get married you are one hundred percent ready and have done everything you want to do. I love you, and only want what's best for you. I don't like the sound of you putting so much pressure on yourself. I'll be here waiting no matter how long it takes you to finish school. I'm not going anywhere, Bella."

"I know. I just want us to be together. You don't think that- well that maybe- its not that far-"

"Bella, baby, just spit it out already."  
"I was just wondering how feasible an idea it was, that maybe you could move to Olympia after you graduate." He sat quiet for a minute before answering.

"I'd have to talk to Sam. If it's only an hour and half run, then he may be open to the idea. I would probably have to do double shifts or long weekend here in La Push when I was avaliable. It wouldn't be fair to the other guys if I just completely stopped patrolling."

"Maybe even a week here and then a week in Olympia?"

"Yeah, don't worry, Bella, we'll work something out."

"But you would be up for that, for moving to Olympia after you graduate?"

"Of course, baby. I'd move there in a second to be with you. I just have to think of my responsibilites here, too. You're plan does sound great, Bella. Just as long if taking the maximum amount of credits doesn't get to be too much. If it is, then we'll work with you staying another semester. Promise me, you won't over do it."

"I promise. You really think the plan will work?"

"Yep, I sure do."

"Good."

"Now, I have a question for you."

"Okay, shoot." Embry got down on one knee. _What is he doing?_

"Isabella Swan, can I take you to the prom?" He grinned up at me holding two pieces of paper that looked suspiciously like tickets. I wasn't fan of dancing and I had planned that last year was my one prom experience, but I couldn't deny Embry the experience it.

"Yes, you may. But can I ask where those tickets came from?"

"Angela helped me out there. I gave her the money last week and she gave me the tickets yesterday."

"Well, aren't you the sneaky one?"

"Yes, yes I am. Seriously, though, Bella, you don't know how much I'm looking forward to this."

"Me too, Embry." And I was.

* * *

"Alice, slow down!" We were rushing through the mall doors.

"Bella, we only have eight hours until the mall closes. We have to find you and Angela the perfect dresses."

"That's more than enough time for a normal person."

"I have to agree with Bella on this one, sorry Alice." Angela said. Alice stopped in her tracks and turned to look at us.

"First off, none of us are what most would consider normal. Second, The two of you wolf-girls are not allowed to gang up on me. If you do, I will be forced to call in my reinforcements."

"Reinforcements?" Angela ask. Though I had a pretty good idea who that was, and I would rather not have reinforcements join us.

"Rosalie."

"But she's not even in the state." Angela states.

"Angela, dear, you have a lot to learn about this world. It wouldn't take Rosalie three hours to get here. That would still leave five hours of shopping for the four of us. And Rose isn't as understanding of the wet dog smell that emits from the two of you."

"Fine, no tag teaming if you slow down your speed to say, I don't know, human pace."

"Deal."

Even though Alice could be a tyrant when it came to fashion, I was glad to have this day. We had been spending quite a bit of time together, since after graduation she would return to the rest of her family. Embry had been very understanding and tolerate of my girl time with Alice. They had actually even gotten along on a few occasions, so he didn't mind my shopping time with Alice. Jacob was another story. Alice had accepted Alice as a vampire as easily as accepting Jacob as a werewolf, much to Jake's dislike. He didn't like Alice and Angela spending time together, especially without a wolf present. Embry persuaded him that we would be safer with Alice going, than by ourselves. Alice could protect us from human and supernatural dangers that could arise. That point was why Jake finally gave in.

"Oh Bella, this one is so perfect for you. Come look." I walked over to the rack that Angela was by. She was holding a very short, made of lace, black dress.

"Angela, that's a little short."

"Bella, you have great legs."

"Angela, it has no back."

"Bella, it's called a halter top."

"Angela, it's made of lace."

"Bella, it will look great on you." She clearly was not seeing my point.

"Angela, it looks like lingerie." She smirked.

"Embry will love it."

"There's no way Charlie will let me leave in that."

"Yes, he will." Alice said as I jumped. I hadn't heard approach us.

"You can't see me with Embry."

"I see enough to know you do _leave_ in that dress."

"What do you mean I 'leave' in that dress?"

"You'll just have to wait and see for yourself."

"Just think, Bella, it is so not normally you. It's edgy and different. No one, I mean no one will expect you to wear this dress. Don't you want to see Jessica and Lauren's faces when they see you in this dress and Embry on your arm?"

Angela was still holding the dress out for me to see. It would drive him insane. I knew he would love the dress, but hate me for wearing it. And Jessica and Lauren would flip. _It's going to be a fun night._ Just as I was going to say I'd take it, a blonde girl came around the corner staring at my tiny black dress.

"Tina! Come look at this dress, now. It's absolutely perfect. Oh and it's my size, too." Angela looked at the girl weirdly and shifted her weight around awkwardly. Another blonde walks over and examines the dress while Angela is still holding it.

"I agree, you have to have this dress." _Do they not see that Angela is holding it?_ Alice walks by me over to Angela.

"Well, this one belongs to Bella, and it's the last in this size, so better luck next time." With that Alice takes the dress from Angela and walks over to the register. The two blondes stand still, mouths dropped and eyes wide. Then their expressions turned to anger. Angela and I quickly made a b-line for Alice.

"That was al little rude, Alice. You could have been a little nicer."

"I could _see_ that they were going to cause a big scene. This was the best way to handle the situation. I hope the two of you now understand the importance of starting early and moving quickly. You almost lost your perfect dress." She then paid, against my will, for the dress. In the next store we found Angela's dress, drama free. It was red, daring, and mysterious. I guess she was really taking the theme to heart. Casino Royale. Alice, would regretfully, not be attending. Jasper was coming into town that weekend. So after finding shoes and accessories, we headed back to Forks, Angela and I tired and exhausted.

* * *

**A/N:** Up next: PROM….and after prom.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Ah! It's the last chapter. *tear* It's sad to end my first fan fiction, but I am excited for the sequel and my other story with Jared as the star. FYI, I don't go into great detail of the prom, sorry. I didn't attend my senior prom, so I can only go off of the movies and the homecoming dances I did attend. Plus, I figure you want to skip to the good part. ;) Nevertheless, let Prom begin…

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer, along with her publishing company, holds all rights to Twilight. The only compensations I receive are reviews. Which is just fine with me! :)**

P.S. Don't hate me at the end. Remember there is a sequel coming.

Last thing I promise. I just wanted to say that this is one of my favorite chapters that I have written in this story.

* * *

I looked in the mirror nervous. The only time I had been out of the house in less clothing as I was currently wearing, was at the beach, or a pool. I was internally cursing Angela and Alice as I stared at the girl I couldn't recognize. _What if he thinks I look slutty? He wouldn't want to take a whore to the prom. Why did I do this to myself?_

"Bella, stop doubting your dress, and get your little butt out here." _Alice can be so pushy._

"I wasn't. I'll be right there." We both knew that I'm lying. _Sometimes, I hate being so utterly predictable. Well, at least the dress helps on that forefront. _I take one more look and head for my door. Alice is waiting for me just on the other side.

"Okay, so more look over." She twirled me around. "You look all set. Try and not trip down the stairs and ruin your hair or dress. You have one minute to collect yourself, and then our immediate future disappears and you know what that means."

"Embry." I said with a smile. I turned back to my room to find my clutch. The doorbell rang as I grabbed it. I felt my heart beat begin to race. Alice had pre-warned Charlie that my dress was a little racy. She reminded him that I was an adult and that this was my night. He simply huffed and turned back to his baseball game.

I heard the door close, and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. _Why am I so nervous? It's just Embry. He loves me more than anything. He would accept me if I showed up in a potato sack._ I drew in a deep breath and took the first step down the stairs. My shoes were making loud clanks against the wooden steps. I should never have agreed to heels, even if they were only two inches. _I should have gone against Alice and gone with flats._ I took the next step and the next. As I reached the bottom, I could see Embry. He was more beautiful than I had ever seen him. I had wondered where he and Jake would find tuxes that would fit. Obviously he had, and it looked good on him, too. It was a simple tux, only black and white. Alice made sure that we would match, I'm sure.

I was so busy taking him in, that I didn't really notice his own expression. His jaw was hanging open, and his eyes wide. He shook his head a few times, and then closed his mouth. He opened it again, only to shut it. I was beginning to worry. I couldn't tell if this was a really good reaction, or a really good one. He breathed in a large gulp of air.

"Bella, you look- I mean- that dress is- you- wow. " He barely managed to get out in a low and husky voice. He swallowed hard. I could see the strong desire and lust glowing in his eyes.

Charlie approached us with a grim expression. I think he thought that tonight might be the first time for us to be intimate. I wasn't about to inform that he missed that boat months before.

"You look…nice, Bella. You too, Embry." I could tell how much he _didn't _think my dress was nice.

"Thanks Chief."

"Thank you, Dad."

"Ah-hem. Well you kids have fun. Be back by midnight, Bella."

"Midnight? You have to be joking, Dad. The dance doesn't even get over until then."

"So twelve-fifteen."

"Charlie, I am an adult, I don't think I need a curfew. I graduate in a week."

"Yes, you are, but he's not. Embry, what time is your curfew?"

"Oh, I don't have one, Chief." Embry didn't mention that was only because after months of trying, his mother finally gave up on the concept. Wolf protectors don't get bedtimes.

"Well, Curfew Ordinance Number 390 says Embry has until midnight, but if you get caught and it's your first violation, you'll get off easy with an oral warning. I'll be fair and say one thirty, that way Embry is home by two. No later." I looked to Alice. She nodded her head, indicating I should take the deal.

"Fine, we agree to that."

"Then have a nice time." With that we left. We were meeting Jacob and Angela at the restaurant before heading to the school. Embry had a hand touching me the whole way. He would run it up my arm, and then down to my naked thigh.

"You look so hot tonight. You don't know what you're doing to me."

"I think I have an idea." He turned to look at me.

"Can we skip the dance?"

"No! Not after all the time I spent getting ready, plus the money you spent on the tickets."

"I don't care about the money.

"I think you can keep it in your pants for a few hours."_ Horny werewolf._

"I don't know about that with you looking like you are." He mumbled under his breath.

Soon enough we arrived at the restaurant. I was hoping it would lighten the sexual tension that was building. I had to admit he looked pretty damn sexy in that suit. _Screw James Bond, I want Embry Call._ We walked in and sat with Jacob and Angela. It only took a few minutes to see, that the tension had not decreased. Instead it doubled. Jacob was looking like he would take Angela on our table if she'd let him. Angela and I shared a look. We shook our heads and said together…

"Men." We laughed a bit. Our food arrived, and the table was pretty quiet. Angela and I talked about how we did on finals that week, graduation, and Peninsula next year. The only time the boys talked were to acknowledge one another with a simple 'hey' and to order. The rest of their time was spent stuffing down their meals and staring at their respective imprint.

Around eight we started to make our way to the school. Forks isn't exactly large, and the gym was the only real place to hold the event. When we arrived the place was all decked out in black and white, with splashes of red throughout the gym. We took a couple shot and then one with Jake and Ang.

We walked around the room and spoke to others in our graduating class. The boys followed us around, always keeping an arm or hand on us. I could see people looking at us and whispering. Neither Angela nor I were taller than five foot five, while our men were towering everyone at five foot five and five foot seven. I knew we looked like odd couples. Not to mention that the boys being Native American gave them that sexy 'tall, dark, and handsome' look. And while many of our classmates had heard that we were dating some of the huge guys from down at La Push, seeing was believing.

"I can't believe that you would show up in that." I heard Lauren's nasal voice behind me.

"Really, Bella, you look like a bit of a slut in that dress." Jessica added.

"A bit, more like a total skank." I could feel Embry vibrating slightly.

"I'm sorry you don't like it, but I didn't pick it out for you."

"Trying a little too hard, to get laid, aren't we, Bella. If it takes that much work, then he probably doesn't want you." Lauren turned her attention to Embry. "I could do things to you that you've only dreamed of."

"More like what I've had nightmares about. You can't compare to Bella, in the least. Even your dates seem to think so or maybe they just have drooling problems." I could see Tyler and Mike close their dropped jaws. Mike tried to discreetly wipe his mouth. I heard Jacob laugh next to Embry. "Trust me, when I say that Bella can satisfy me like no one else can." I could feel my cheeks darkening with that comment. Jessica and Lauren looked at me with surprise. "And even more importantly, I love her with everything I have, and I would never forget how lucky I am to have her and waste my time with someone like either of you two." They both looked horrified. Lauren scowled at us and stormed away, grabbing Tyler in the process. Jessica looked too shocked to move. She silently turned and left, leaving Mike gapping at what just happened.

I was brought out of the scene, as Jacob pulled Angela onto the dance floor. Embry and I followed close behind. The music was some rap song banging away. While the rest of the dance floor was grinding and humping one another, Embry pulled me close to face him. We began to sway to our own beat, moving sensually, not sexually.

"I love you." Embry said staring into my eyes.

"And I love you."

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I just couldn't stand to hear them saying such things like that."

"It's okay, Embry. I probably won't see most of these people again for a few years, if ever. Well, besides at graduation." We continued to dance for awhile. We took a break and got something to drink, and headed back out to the dance floor. I never had to worry about falling, because Embry kept a good hold on me. I was surprised at how much I was enjoying myself, even with the Jessica and Lauren deal.

"I'm glad you're going to Peninsula first. I think it will be a good transition period and get us, or at least me, ready for when you are in Olympia." Embry said while were dancing to a slow song.

"I'm really going to miss you, Embry. We haven't spent more than a couple of days apart."

"I know. It'll work it out. I'll come and visit every weekend I can. Plus, we still have the next year to be together before you leave."

"Can you take me home?" I asked.

"Home, Bella, it's only ten o'clock. Don't let the future interrupt our night." He didn't understand my question.

"Can you take me back to _your_ home?" I purred in his ear.

"Oh. I think I can do that. If fact I know I can. Let's go." He pulled me toward the door.

"Wait."

"For what?"

"First, I have to get my purse, and second, we need to say goodnight to Jake and Angela."

"Oh, okay." We walked back over to the table and I saw Angela grabbing her own purse.

"Hey, are you two having a good time still?"

"Yeah. Bella, how about you and Embry?"  
"Yep, but we're going to going to head out now."

"Us too." We walked to the doors, where Jacob and Embry seemed to find one another.

"Okay, well, see you two later." Embry said as he pulled me closer to the doors. I pulled back.

"Would you hold your horses for a second?" I turned back around and gave Jacob a hug and kiss on the cheek. Then as I hugged Angela she whispered in my ear.

"I think someone is anxious to get out of here."

"He actually asked if we could skip the dance after he saw the dress."

"I bet he did. See, Alice and I told you that that dress would drive him mad."  
"Yes, you did, and you were right. So, now let me go and put the poor guy out of his misery. Bye."

"Bye, Bella." I turned to find, Embry gone.

"He went to get the car. You were taking too long in his opinion." Jacob informed me.

"I swear. I have half a mind to make him take me straight home."

"Well, I think that would be the one time, you wouldn't get one you wanted from him. You are playing with fire, with that dress, Bella. You can't really expect the guy to keep it in his pants with you looking like you are. He told me he was a couple seconds from taking you right on the stairs at Charlie's."

"Oh. I'm glad he didn't."

"Yeah, I'd hate to see Charlie after that. He's pulling up, you might want to head out, before he heads in here and carries you out caveman style." I began to get worried and rushed out to the truck.

"In a rush are we." I said as I climbed into the truck.

"You have no idea." I could tell it was taking everything in him, to not break the speed limit, at least not too badly. In the dark cab, I could see his profile. He was so unbelievably handsome. I unbuckled my seat belt and slid to the center of the bench seat. He stiffened and kept his eyes glued to the windshield. I slowly leaned in, nibbling on his neck. Slowly, I began to undo each button on his shirt. After the last button, I pressed my hands up and down his hard, smooth chest. I leaned over his chest and began to plant kisses all over, occasionally making small bites and licks. I heard him gulp. I reached my hand over his pants, and moved my hand back and forth, just touching the material enough for his to feel. I began to suck on his earlobe, when he moaned. I pulled myself closer, so that I was almost sitting on his lap, and began to unbuckle his belt.

"Bella." He moaned. I unzipped his dress trousers and let my hand find its way. He was already getting hard for me. I stroked along his shaft, and then tighten my hold and began to pump him faster. I was kissing every part of him of him I could reach.

"God, Bella. Baby, you got to stop."

"Why? I know you like it, Embry."

"Why, because I'm either going to crash the truck or we're pulling over, because there is no way I am going to make it home with you doing that."

"Then pull over." I said into his ear. He looked over at me with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I want you now, Embry. I don't want to wait another twenty minutes." He slowed the truck as we made a turn. I didn't take the time to look to see where we were headed. I just kept kissing him all over. The truck stopped and he attacked my lips. He moved on top of me and I heard a thump.

"Ouch. Damn it." Then heard the door open, and I felt myself being lifted. I stopped kissing him to see what was happening, but the only light we had was from the moon. He apparently he understood my confusion. "Truck" Kiss. "Too" Kiss. "Small." He kept up walking, until I felt my back hit up against something hard and rough. I could tell it was a tree. We must have walked off into the woods. Embry's hands were roaming all over my body. I pulled my hands through his hair as my tongue fought for dominance. I felt him pull my dress up over my hips. He then ripped my panties off. I was slightly shocked for second, but soon forgot as I felt him ram his fingers into my wet core. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Embry." I moaned. It felt so good, him pumping into me hard and fast. I could feel my climax coming on fast. The adrenaline was pushing it faster. The fire was burning as he moved his mouth to cover my breast, sucking roughly on my nipple. I could feel my breath hitching. I was getting so hot and finding it hard to breath. "Harder." He complied readily, moving his mouth to my over nipple. "I going to cum, Embry. So hard."

"Cum for me, Isabella. Right now." The fire finally took me over, I screamed out his name in pleasure. Embry didn't let me come down from my high, though. As soon as hit my peak, I felt him ram dick into me. I didn't know when his pants had come off.

"God." He growled into my neck. "So fucking tight, Bella." He was thrusting into me so hard, so that I could feel my back scrapping against the tree bark violently. He grabbed my breast and rubbed it roughly. I could hardly think straight, everything felt so intense.

"Fuck. That feels so fucking wonderful, Embry. Don't stop."

"Never, baby." He drove himself into me harder. I wrapped my legs around him tighter, pulling him as close as physically possible. The fire was returning. I tried to regulate my breathing. I wasn't ready for it to be over. I pulled his mouth back to mine and pulled hard on his hair. He growled in response. Then he drove himself deeper and deeper with each pump. We both moaned together. I knew that by the end, my back would be tender and scratched up, but I didn't care. I should have gone with a dress with a back, but this felt amazing. We had never been so rough. We usually we're more gentle and loving, like we were making love. Tonight we were fucking, and it was mind-blowing. I could hear his breathing start to become irregular. I knew he was as close as I was.

"Fuck, Em. I'm fucking close, cum with me, baby." He groaned and tightened his hold on me, thrusting a few more times with everything left in us. I finally let myself go, I could feel my muscles contracting inside around him.

"Isabella." He growled as he emptied his seed into me. He pumped into me a couple of last times. We stood there for a few minutes catching our breaths, recovering from our climaxes. He buried his face in my now messy hair. "I love you, Bella, more than anything."  
"I love you, too." He lowered me down, keeping his hold on me. "Sorry about your panties. I just couldn't get them down fast enough." He said sheepishly.

"It's fine. That was- that was pretty intense." He kissed the back of my neck.

"Pretty fucking hot, if you ask me. I've never heard you say fuck so much. It was sexy as hell."

"What can I say; you bring it out in me."

"Can I bring it out some more at my house?"

"You certainly, can." He pulled his pants up, and we walked back to the truck. He picked up his shirt along the way. I couldn't remember discarding that either. As I was loading up into the truck, I heard Embry suck in a breath. I turned to look at him. He looked pained. "What, baby?" He looked down.

"I hurt you." He whispered.

"What? No you didn't, Embry, I'm fine."

"No, your back, its all scratched up. I hurt you. I'm so stupid. Why didn't I stop to think? Of course throwing you up against a fucking tree would hurt you." He looked so mad and disappointed in himself.

"Embry, I knew that that could happen as soon as I realized I was up against that tree. I didn't care, so I didn't stop you. I wanted it as much as you did. I could have stopped us, and didn't, so don't you go all guilty on me. You did nothing wrong, quite the opposite. I have never felt so unbelievably good, as just then. That was the single, best experience of my life and you are not about to ruin it, Embry Call." He looked up me with a grin.

"Single, best experience, huh?"

"Yes." He pulled me into a long and heated kiss.

"Mine, too." As soon as we got to his house, we repeated our best experience again minus the tree. I was never so glad, that his mom always worked the night shift. We barely made back to my house by the curfew set by Charlie. As I walked into the house, I felt like I was on a high still. I saw Charlie sitting in the recliner, asleep. I went over and gently woke him up.

"Dad, I'm home." He looked at me threw slighted eyes. I couldn't tell if that was because he was tired, or suspicious. He looked over at the clock. _1:29_

"Cutting it a little close don't you think?" I just smiled.

"You should head up to bed, Dad. You have work in the morning." He huffed at me and silently went up stairs. I followed shortly, heading straight for the bathroom. I took a nice, long shower. I didn't think my life could get any better. If someone had asked me six months ago if I would be happy and over Edward, I would have laughed at them. Well, maybe not have laughed, seeing as I was zombie, but you get the point. I dried off and pulled on my robe. I entered my bed and saw the window was open. I frowned at it. Then, I felt large, warm arms enclose around me. I smiled.

"After tonight, I wasn't ready to say goodnight, yet." I turned around and looked up at him.

"Me neither." We crawled into my bed and held on to one another through the rest of the night.

* * *

A week later it was graduation. I fought Alice tooth and nail and won. I didn't have to wear any kind of heal, only flats. Alice was far ahead of me with the C's and Angela was a little ways behind me. So I was stuck next to Jessica. I silently cursed the person that came up with alphabetical order. She talked on and on like we were best friends still. Apparently she had forgotten all the things she had said about me with Lauren, including the Prom comments from just a week earlier.

"I'm really going to miss you, Bella. Whenever I come back into town, we'll have to get together. You coming to Forks really made things more interesting." I was happy to learn that she, Lauren, and Mike were all attending Washington State University, on the other side of the state. I tuned her out and waited for my turn to walk across the stage. As they called my name, I could hear Dad, Billy, Jacob, and of course Embry yelling for me. The two large and very loud werewolves called quite a bit attention to themselves as they yelled out for both me and then a few minutes later for Angela. As I walked down the stairs, I could see Embry's huge smile. I think he was more proud than Charlie. It was a little disappointing to hear that Renee couldn't make it due to Phil's broken leg, but Embry filled any void I ever felt.

An hour later, we were having a graduation cook out in La Push for Angela and me. It took a little convincing to get her parents to go for it. They had planned a simple family dinner for the day, but knowing how much Jacob had come to mean to their daughter over the last few months, they agreed. The whole pack was there, along with their imprints. It was loud and crazy, with tons of food, and I wouldn't have had it any other way. This was my family and I loved every bit of madness that came along with them.

I was just watching as the guys started to play a game of football. Embry pulled away from the other guys, and got a few shouts for it. He ignored them and came over to me with his hands in his pockets.

"Care to take a walk with me?"

"Of course, I will." I took his hand and he led me toward town. That confused me.

"Good, 'cause I have to give you your gift."

"I told you no gifts, Embry."

"I know, but I need to give you this one." I sighed and looked around wondering where he was leading me. I knew where we were and assumed we were heading for the general store to pick something up. Once the store came into view we stopped. I looked at him questioningly, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking nervously down at the ground.

"Embry, what's wrong?" He looked up at me.

"Nothing." He gulped. "I love you, Isabella."

"I love you, too, Embry."

"I mean I love you, more than should be allowed. You consume my every thought and dream. When I became what I am, I thought my life would forever suck. I didn't see much good coming from it. I was hurting because my Mom was always yelling at me, and I couldn't talk to my best friends. Then, I saw you in this exact same spot." I looked around to see that he was right. It felt like ages ago, that I stalked up to him and told him off for abandoning Jake and Quil. "In that moment everything else went away. You've made my life so much better, you've made it perfect. There's only one thing that would make it better." He went on one knee, and I couldn't hold in my gasp. He was kneeling holding a box with beautiful, emerald cut solitaire ring.

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

THE END!

* * *

A/N: What will she say? Guess you'll have to read the sequel to find out. Reviews are always cherished. They are like little drops of sunshine on a very cloudy day. Which I did have today, it stormed really badly where I am. So I could use some sunshine!!

So if you want to see the ring here it is: http://images(dot)calvinsjewelry(dot)com/Images/Products/product/3592(dot)jpg

Embry made sure that it was simple enough for Bella to like and that it didn't cost a fortune. We all know an extravagant ring would have led to an immediate 'no'. So, Embry went with this simple but beautiful ring.

Also, I have a huge request. If you have enjoyed this story, _Another Twist in _Fate, I would be thrilled if you went and voted for the story in The Sparkle Awards. The story is up for The Venom Award - Best Non-Canon Pairings award. You can vote as many times as you want below for all the categories. Voting began Friday, October 16, 2009 and continues through Sunday, November 8, 2009. Thanks a million.

http://thesparkleawards(dot)webs(dot)


	22. Sequel Information

So _Another Twist in Fate_ is officially done! It's so sad, at least for me. This story was my first baby.

* * *

I have a few big announcements:

First, I just wanted to say a BIG, special thanks to everyone that has reviewed and kept me inspired throughout this story. As a new writer, every review counts and thrills me to no end. Also, thanks to everyone that read my story, and those who put it in their favorites and added it to their alerts. They all warm my heart.

Second, I wanted to announce the name of the sequel. It will be called _Following Fate_.

Thirdly, I wanted to give you my wonderful readers the opportunity to help me with _Following Fate_. I have already started outlining some of the key events I want to occur in the story. I have also started on the first chapter a bit. What I need some help and feedback on is the pace of the story. I want to know if you all would prefer her college years to be covered in a few chapters and the story would mainly focus on when Bella and Embry are reunited after schooling or if you would like to read many, many chapters about their separation and her time away at Evergreen State College. Review and let me know. I would make a poll, but I want to hear more than just a yes/no response. Let me know what you're thinking.

Lastly, don't forget to check out The Sparkle Awards. Besides _Another Twist in Fate_, there are some truly great stories up for nominations in all of the categories. So check them all out at the link below.

http://thesparkleawards(dot)webs(dot)vote(dot)htm

That's all have for you at the moment. If you could take a few minutes and do those two things for me, I would love you forever! The faster I get help deciding on the pace of _Following Fate_ the faster I can post it. I am hoping to start posting by this Thursday, October 22, 2009.

* * *

P.S. If you haven't checked out my new story, _My Perfect Match_, you totally should. It's a story about Jared and Bella. And it is set from Jared's point of view. It's a lot funnier and lighter than this story was, well at least at this point. Sorry if it annoys you that I market my stories in my other stories. I am getting my Master's in Integrated Marketing Communication, so it's kind of in my system to promote anything and everything I can whenever I can.


	23. Sequel Update! :P

Hello, everyone! I just wanted to let all my readers know that the sequel, _Following Fate_ is now up!!!

Also, I wanted to say how grateful I am for all the great support you all have given me on _Another Twist in Fate_ and my other stories, as well. I've read where some people have experienced bad reviews from bad-mannered people and I feel very blessed to have the sweet and supportive readers that I do. You all make this worth my time and effort. So, thank you all for being so great!

I hope you all enjoyed _Another Twist in Fate _and will enjoy it's sequel_ Following Fate._

Love you all,

blueboarderchick


End file.
